Transformers Prime: Fate or Destiny
by xXDreamer123Xx
Summary: After moving away from her hometown to Jasper,Nevada. Jessie's life takes a turn when she becomes part of the Autobot and Decepticon war. What secrets and adventures lay ahead of her and will love blossom?
1. Prologue: A New Life

**A/N- I'm a huge fan of Transformers and this is my attempt to make my first Transformers fanfic, I hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

**(Normal POV)**

Jessie McCain, a girl with mid length light brown hair sighed while staring outside the car window, watching the scenery passes by like a blur with her grey eyes. She cannot believe this was happening to her, just when she turned 16 last week. She and her mom were moving away from hometown, the place where she was born and raised where she made many friends and so many memories. She wished this that this was only a dream.

"Tell me again why we are moving away, Mom?" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Because Jessie I got a job offer that has good pay for us to make a better living." Said her mom (Alice McCain) who was driving, she has the same grey eyes as Jessie but with sandy blonde hair.

"Did it have to be far out in the middle of nowhere?" she sighed again.

"I know you're upset and mad about the move, but ever since the clinic closed down what am I supposed to do." Her mom said in an upset mood.

"You could have found another job that somewhere nearby." Jessie continued staring outside the window.

"Jessie, we already discussed this and we made it clear already. Besides you always wanted to see Nevada do you?"

"I meant I wanted to visit Nevada not live there." Jessie muttered

"Jasper, Nevada is a small town like ours, this a perfect opportunity to start a new life and adventure together, you'll make some new friends while you're at school and explore the area." She smiled at her daughter.

Jessie couldn't help but smile back at her mom and sighed in defeat, after all there's no turning back now. "Ok mom, I'll give it a shot."

"That's my girl, now how about some music." She turned on the radio and Jessie whispered thank you.

The song playing was 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts one of my favorites.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on _

_There's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door _

_Where Blues won't haunt you anymore_

_For the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

Jessie started humming the lyrics.

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the guarding gate_

_There's not much time left today, yeay_

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it All night long_

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it All night long_

"This is going to a long drive." Jessie mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A few hours later, Jessie POV**

I can't believe I gave up just like that. I'm still upset that we had move, I miss my friends and everyone back at home already. I hope something good comes out from all of this. And I hope that I didn't have to be the lonely new girl. As we pulled up at our new home, I got my luggage out of the trunk and head toward my new room, while the rental truck arrived with our furniture. The house wasn't so bad, a one-story house; my room wasn't so bad either, it was bigger than my last one and it had a walk-in-closet, Nice. I set my luggage aside and jumped right into bed thinking about taking a nice cat-nap. Just when I was to close my eyes…

"Jessie, come down here." My mom called.

I groaned. "Coming." I shouted and head out to the front yard where she called. When I got there my mom was talking to another woman along with a boy.

"Jessie, come meet our neighbors." Mom called out as I walked over to our 'neighbors'.

She introduced them to me. "This is June Darby and her son Jack, June and I will be working at the hospital together." That's right; I forgot that my mom's a nurse. The Clinic back home closed down due to bankruptcy; after all it's the reason why we moved here.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook hands with the women know as June Darby.

"Nice to meet you to, this is my son Jack he'll be going to the same school as you." She introduce him to me.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I waved

"Why don't we leave you two alone, so you can get to know each other." Mom suggested

"Great, do you need any help with anything." Mrs. Darby offered

"Sure, come one." Then the two of our moms left leaving us alone together, yippee.

"So…um where are you from?" he asked

"My mom and I are from Cali, you know short for California. We lived in a small coastal town, well used to live there." I said sadly. Jack nodded in understanding, he then put and his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm doing fine no need to worry, but thanks." I replied

" So…Do you want to come inside and have a drink or something, we got some soda's left over."

"Sure, I would like that." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

Jack looked like a nice guy and good friend to have around. Even though moving away to here was a big pain and all, I'm glad to be friends with him and to be his neighbor. My mom always say that the making friends is an important part of starting over. What else can happen in this town?

**Tell me what you think, good or bad. Sorry if it's short and if Jack if a bit OOC, let me know and I can fix that. I'll be posting the next chapter where Jessie and Jack meet the Autobots soon. This is xXDreamer123Xx saying, goodnight!**


	2. Autobots and Decepticons

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

**(Jessie POV)**

It's been a week since me and my mom moved here. The first day of school was not my day, most of the guys flirted with me and the girls wanted hang out with me. When I told them to give me some space and back off, many of the kids at school gossip behind my back about me thinking I was some spoiled California girl.

One good thing that happened that day was that I made new friend, Miko Nakadai. She kept asking a lot of questions about what kind of music I like and what kind music they have in California and so on. We became great friends after she stood up for me to one of the kids who were gossiping.

Jack has been a real friend since we first met. He and I are in the same homeroom class together. One common thing we have was that our mothers were overprotective. They always kept worrying about our safety, especially my mom since she doesn't know so well about Jasper. She keeps telling me to always call or text me whenever I go out alone, even if I was with a friend.

So here I am walking casually around town wearing my green sweatshirt and boot-cut jeans. Thought that I stop by to KO Burger and see how Jack is doing. He told me the story of how he always wanted to get an awesome motorcycle but needs the money, so he works there. He should be off of his shift by now.

* * *

**(At KO Burger)**

Jack walked out of the entrance after he finished with his shift. His phone rang, he flipped it and answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jack, it's me." _Jack recognized that voice.

"_Hey Jessie, how are things?"_

"_I thought I stop by to see you. I'm on my way there right now?"_

"_I see…I just got off, I can give you a ride back home." _He paused when he notice a beautiful deep blue motorbike in the parking lot.

"_Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass" _There was silence on the other line._ "Hello?"_

"_Uh… Yeah I understand, gotta run bye." _He hung up his phone.

"Hello beautiful." He exclaimed, walking up to the parked motorbike.

"Where have you been all my life?" he ran his fingers gently down at the seat.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday." He said to the bike

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" A voice said, Jack turned left and saw two girls laughing at him for his action.

"My motorcycle? No, I mean… yes it's mine, but no I'm not talking to… well to but I am." He stuttered in embarrassment.

"How are things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime" he said to the girl with the ponytail.

"You know my name?"

"Where in homeroom together, I'm Jack, Jack Darby." Suddenly there was a bright light which they had to shield my eyes from. The light came from two purple-black cars facing directly towards them. They revved their engines heading towards the teenagers.

The girls ran away screaming leaving Jack as their target. Suddenly the motorcycle roared to life, doing a wheelie and drove straight to the two cars leaving Jack clutching on the handles and screaming for his dear life.

"Don't let go." A feminine voice says.

"Who said that?" Jack yelled. Then the bike turned a corner into an abandoned alleyway.

Jack jumped off the bike feeling a little shaken by the situation. "What. Are you?"

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down." The motorcycle growled. Jack nodded and then ran around a corner.

**(Jessie POV)**

As I was casually walking, I saw Jack screaming, on a motorcycle, with two cars chasing him.

I got worried and followed Jack where he and the cars turn a corner in an alleyway. Fortunately when I got there, they were gone. I took another alleyway hoping it would lead me to whatever was going on.

As I kept running I soon found Jack running in the same alleyway towards me.

"JACK!" That someone was Jessie who was shouting at him.

"Jessie! What … what are doing here? We have to get out here now." He panicked as he grabbed her hand and continue running the alley, while a purple car chased after them.

"I don't even know her!" Jack screamed at the car. _Who's he talking about?_ I thought.

Suddenly the blue motorbike, the one I saw Jack riding, jumped on top of the car and landed by me and Jack.

"Hop on!" It said as me and Jack jumped into the motorbike and drove off. I realized that its voice sounded female, because it's tone; I also realized that it was driving by itself. Just what is she? And where did she come from?

"Friend of yours?" the motorcycle had her mirrors facing me.

"Name's Jessie." I replied with a smile.

"Arcee." she said proudly, our introduction was cut short when I notice that the cars were still chasing us, and then they began to shoot lasers at us. Holding onto Jack tightly, the motorcycle speeds up riding on the motorway.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" He frantically asked. I had the same question in mind.

"There's no us kid, and they aren't guys." She flatly replied. _Then what are they?_ I questioned mentally.

As the robot cars were getting closer to us, a yellow Camaro with black stripes came and knocked them out of the way.

"Friend?" I said

"Family." Arcee said.

The Camaro was now driving in front of the other two cars. When one of them went onto another lane and sped past him. The car smashed into the car and sent him spinning in circles. I thank the lord that no one got hurt, since the motorway was empty.

Jack began screamed. When I was about to ask why I saw that we were coming to a gap in side of the motorway where it was destroyed. I didn't scream but I held on to Jack tightly around his waist as Arcee flew over it and drove down the hill.

She then jumped the 12ft gap and landed gracefully while coming to a stop. I heard something fall to the ground and look and saw a boy with brown hair and glasses; he had dropped his remote for his toy car in surprise.

"Whoa." He said

"You have no idea." Jack said like he was out of breath. "Uh… you can let go of me now." He said, while I still held onto to him tightly around his waist.

"Sorry!" I quickly removed my hands and got off the motorbike following Jack.

The boy ran up to us just as the two vehicles came speeding down the hill, transforming in mid-air. Arcee transformed behind us and we ran off to the wall. And I gotta say she looked awesome since this the first time seeing her transform.

"This ends here cons." She said before running up to them. She jumped up and kicked one of them down. I gasped audile. Arcee dodged a shot from the other one and kicked him in the face.

"What are they?" The boy asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack said.

"I vote the other way around." I said out loud still watching the battle right in front of us.

Arcee continually kicking and punching them. Then started shooting at her as she flipped backwards. After a moment one of the shots hit her in the chest and she flew back. I gasped my hand over my mouth. Jack and the boy stood there with wide eyes.

She lye on the floor, not stirring, just when all hope seemed lost the yellow Camaro came, transformed, and punched the nearest bot right in the jaw. By now Arcee was trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning.

When the yellow robot had managed to push one of the bad guys onto the floor he stepped back, only to smash the boy's car.

**I'm sorry**. He said. I was amazed I understood him. _But how?_ I mentally asked. The boy must have understood because he said that it was no problem.

I notice Jack didn't seem to hear what he said. My train of thought was interrupted when shot gun shot him right in the chest and soared backwards.

He tried to getting up but, the other bot stood on his head, pinning him. Then lifted his foot up and the poor bot turned around to have two blasters charging up aiming at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boy shouted. The two robots looked at us then aimed their guns towards us.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Please." He whispered.

"Bad Call." Jack placed his hand onto his shoulder. One of the robots legged towards us.

"Come on." I said. We then ran around a corner towards a large sewer pipe. The robot was still following us as we jumped into the pipe.

The robot reached out to grab us, before he did he was dragged out and we heard a punching noise. We exchanged looks as the yellow bot got down and looked right at us through the hole.

**You're safe, now run **he said

"Thank You." I and the boy said in unison.

**You're Welcome**, he replied before getting up and walking off before a smile grew on my face.

"Don't look back." Jack said seriously, grabbing me and the boy's shoulders.

"What did we just see?" The boy asked. My thoughts were the same.

"I don't know." I shrugged

""No idea and I am not sure I want to find out." Jack stated.

Once we got out of there and back to civilization, we introduced ourselves.

"My names Jessie, I'm new around here. And this." I put a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Is my friend/neighbor, Jack." I smiled at the boy.

"I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf." He replied, smiling.

After we shook hands and said our goodbyes we gone our separate ways back home. When I got home, my only thoughts were all that happen today.

* * *

**(The next day)**

The school bell rang as Jack and I exited out of the building. I notice Miko sitting on a half wall drawing something on her notebook, so I stopped by her to say hi.

" Hi Miko." I said

"JESSIE!" she shouted and pounced on me landing on the hard ground.

"How have you been?" she said as we got back up from the ground.

I saw Jack walking away from school talking to Raf, when a familiar Camaro pulled up by the two boys.

"Great, sorry Miko I have go, its urgent." I said running up to boys and got in the passenger's seat as the door closed behind me.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

**Hello again** the car said.

"My names Jessie and this is Raf." I gestured him at the back seat.

Nice to meet you, my name is Bumblebee and I have been ordered to take you to our base and meet our leader Optimus Prime he replied. I nodded in understanding

We drove through the desert area with Jack and Arcee behind us not a moment sooner. We were heading towards a big cliff-like mountain , but Bumblebee drove straight forward. Panicking inside, that we were gonna crash I closed my eyes preparing for the worse.

When I heard something open I opened my eyes seeing that we in a tunnel with a metal road. As we exited out of the tunnel and driving considerably slow, there was a big massive metal room big enough for themselves.

"Coool." I heard Raf behind me as we looked out of the window to see a red and white robot looking at us and green bulkier one bigger than Bumblebee.

We eventually stop as Bumblebee open the doors and let us out in front of the two big robots. When I got out I heard running steps behind me, just when I turned around I almost fell to ground as Miko gave me a big hug. Wait Miko?

"Miko? What are you doing here? I asked her as she let go of me, but she seemly ignore me and ran back to the boys.O-K?

"I thought there were three?" The red and white one asked Arcee.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." She replied. I silent giggled and I could feel a pair of eyes looking at me only to see that it was the white and red one. I just ignored him and proceeded to stand next to Raf.

"I'm Raf." he said.

"I'm Miko." she said, going up to the green bot.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Bulkhead." The green bot replied. I crossed my arms and smiled, his name suits him. Miko gasped.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punch bag?" Bulkhead just stood there confused. I laughed and shook my head

"Don't worry, she's like that, I had the same exact look on your face when I first meet her." I said getting the bots attention.

"I'm Jessie by the way." I waved my hand with a smile. I turned towards the red and white robot.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My designation is Ratchet." He replied. I nodded in understanding.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. Ratchet scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Puh-leez..." He said. _What's his problem, it just a simple question ._I stated mentally.

We heard giant footsteps behind us, as I turned around and saw a red and blue robot standing in front of us. We was bigger than the other bots, from the looks of it…

Optimus Prime? I asked him. He nodded at us and started speaking." "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He said.

"Why are you here?" Jack walked up closer to him.

To protect your planet, from the decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee said, hands on hips. So they are called Decepticons huh?

"Why are they here?" Jack said, that's what I was gonna say. Optimus went down onto one knee.

"A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." He answered. Raf , Miko, and I moved forwards next to Jack.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all autobots, and decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." He finished.

Miko was twirling her hair when she sighed.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" She said sarcastically. I fought the urge to hit her, but now was not the time.

So what has Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked. Good question.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

Me, Raf and Jack both exchanged looks and nodded our heads in understanding. Miko was twirling with her hair, guess that she didn't listen to half of what he had said.

You remember my mom telling me that making lots of friends is important part of starting over, well from that day on, my life just got more excited than ever.

**Sorry for the long update, I just got back from a trip with family and friends and now I'm back, I promise I'll be working more on this and my other stories ASAP. Hope you enjoyed this and goodnight everybody.**


	3. Ratchet, My Guardian?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the decepticons know of yours." Optimus said.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we, go now?" Jack said.

"Are you insane?" Miko half-yelled.

"We are living a dream here in bot sauna, and we will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it! Right Jessie!" Miko protested, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Could have said it better myself." I smirked and had her arms crossed.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine or enemy's intentions." Optimus stated. Ratchet then came and stood next to him.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere." He said.

"Children?" Jack questioned, offended. I scowled at him, we are **Not **children.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go...squish." Ratchet said, stomping his foot towards us.

Jack, Miko, Raf, and I all took a step back. What's his deal?

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus answered, making small movements with his hands. Yeah, you tell him, big guy.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the two bots turned in different directions. Ratchet then walked forward to the massive main computer as the others looked at the green screen.

"What's that?" Jack asked, starting to panic a little.

_**It's the proximity sensor**_, Bumblebee said, Jack and Miko couldn't understand, so I briefly explained.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf pointed upwards.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said, sounding quite grim. Me and Miko exchanged glances.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" I asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues." Optimus Prime responded.

"It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

With that said me, Raf, Jack and Miko ran over to a wall by the stairway up, hoping we wouldn't get caught by this 'Agent Fowler'.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four finder benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." The guy said, clearly pissed.

Jack had his head poked out head for a few seconds before pulling back and giving us a confused looks. We continued to listen.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Damn, that hurts. Is he always like that?

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus assured him.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Valuable? How is it valuable?

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said firmly. This guy really needs to learn some respect.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly you're only, defense against the decepticon threat." You tell him Optimus!

"Says you." Fowler retorted. I really want to teach this guy a lesson by punching him in the face. This guy reminds me of friend back home who used had an attitude like his.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead started. He then picked up this strange machine that looked like alien tech.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," He started squeezing the device he was holding. "and how much to use." He put too much pressure onto it and the machine broke, giving off blue sparks.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted, looking at him. Bulkhead looked at the crushed device in his hand. I silently giggle at that.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus ordered. He then turned back to Fowler.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler walked into the lift and turned to face Prime.

"Or I will." He finished, before pushing the elevator button. When the doors closed, we all came out of hiding. Just what crawled up his ass and died.

"Pretty big bearings… for a human." Bulkhead stated.

"Agent Fowler is concern for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus said.

"What he should be concerning is that attitude of his, no good can come from something like that." I scowled. I felted a glare pairing down at me from Ratchet.

"Yeah you got right." Miko hi-fived me and all the other bots smiled nodding in agreement except for Ratchet and Optimus. Bulkhead and Bumblebee picked us up kindly and put us on a platform near the computer.

Suddenly the computer made a beeping noise and Ratchet stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!" Ratchet informed everyone.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Everyone ignored her as to what Optimus said.

"It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive…" Arcee said hopefully.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." He ordered. Ratchet nodded.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, just as they were about to head off. Optimus was looking at her. He had his face mask on.

"What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"Awww." Me and Miko pouted.

"Awh." Ratchet grumbled.

The tunnel on the side of the wall then lighted up from light green to dark blue with white at the end lights. It looked really beautiful.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted, transforming. The three also transformed and they drove into the light and disappeared. We just stood here, dumbstruck.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked, dazed, as the thing shut off

"I transported them to the designated co-ordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered. I didn't want to ask any questions about it, I know a few things about computers, but I'm no computer geek.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked. Ratchet huffed.

"A scale down version of space bridge technology." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, really like everybody knows that." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Ratchet and me shared death stares at each other, but he then continued.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here, on Earth." Jack concluded. Ratchet gave him a look.

"With the likes of you, yes." He retorted coldly. I stood in front of him protectively.

"Hey! Back off grumpy, it's not like it's our fault that your stuck here on this rock." I gave him a cold glare, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jessie, I appreciate it but it's alright, thanks though." Jack reassured me, I decide to let it go this with my eyes facing the ground.

"Does the ground bridge work for humans?" Raf asked breaking the moment

"Naturally." Ratchet replied.

"You I could just pop over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"Within moments. In fact why don't I send you there now, all four of you." I threatened, leaning down closer to Miko. She stepped forwards.

"Watch it Ratchet." She scolded. I smirked at her for saying that, Ratchet then growled slightly before he went back to his work.

We decided to do little exploring around the base. I slide down the metal railing down and saw Miko looking at some piece of alien equipment.

"What is this anyway?" She asked moving her hand closer.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet stated while walking over to the computer. Miko was edging her hand towards another object.

"Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without turning around. I laughed out loud at that, I gotta admit maybe he might not be so bad.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked, while walking and stood next to Miko. Ratchet gave him a look before an error box popped up onto the massive green computer screen.

"How comes you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked. Huh, good question. Don't they have like, their own high tech computers?

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." He said.

Just then, loads more error boxes showed up on the screen. Ratchet sighed in frustration.

"I think I can help with that. Raf, can I borrow your laptop?" Raf said. Raf took out his computer from his bag and plugged it into the other computers. Something tells me this was gonna be good, so I went back to the platform.

"Really? You do know that this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He started chuckling slightly while saying the last bit. He was just keep typing in access codes and all that stuff.

"Now try." He said, turning to him. Ratchet looked back to the massive screen, pressed a button, and all of the error boxes went a bright green and disappeared. He turned to him, shocked.

"Way ago Raf! For someone your age you just outsmarted a giant alien robot!" I compliment him and gave him knuckles. I heard Ratchet mutter something, but I ignored it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" "Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!" We suddenly heard Optimus.

Ratchet then pulled a lever which opened the ground bridge up, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced through. Optimus was sped up behind and transformed, with this blue like explosion shortly behind him.

Ratchet pulled the lever again just before the blue stuff got right in. Us four all gasped impressively on how close he ended up to us and how he transformed just in time. It was amazing.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet then asked. The four of them then turned to Arcee. Miko chose that time to run up to the yellow metal bars.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko questioned excitedly. Arcee growled being pissed at her.

Look..." She started, but Jack started walking up to Miko. But I walked in front of and yanked her ponytail growling slightly.

"Miko, now is not the time can't you see that she's upset?" I addressed to her, pulling Miko away with her hair. Arcee gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." She was unable to finish as she fell too her knees and grabbed hold of a massive white box and leaned herself against it.

**Are you alright?** Bumblebee asked concerned as the stepped forward. "I'm fine, just, dizzy." She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispered, not really asking anybody. Jack walked up and stood next to her.

"Robots, who can get injured," Jack followed on. Raf shook his head and walked in-between the other two.

"Robots with emotions." He said. Then I stepped in.

"Robots, who can die." I finished, sorrow shown in my tone. Who knew they were more like us.

Ratchet walked over to Arcee and a blue light scan over her body. The light went red when it ran over the female's hand. He kept on scanning until he finally stopped onto Arcee's hand. Ratchet grunted.

"What is this?" He asked Arcee. She shook her head and placed her other hand onto her head.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." She replied. Ratchet gently grabbed her hand, got a knife and scrapped some of the strange purple substance off of her hand. He raised it up and looked at it.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." He said. Bumblebee walked over and helped her up, leading Arcee away. Ratchet also walked off to test that purple stuff.

Jack got out his phone and raised his hand. What's he doing?

"O-Optimus, I-I hate to bug but, no bars." He said, showing the bot his phone. It indeed had no bars. Prime leaned closer.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Boss bot stated.

"Well if I don't call my mom like right now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack stated. Oh No!

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus leaned closer to us.

"Uh, curfew it's after 10 PM." Jack said. Oh shit my mom's gonna kill me after this.

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said. I nodded in agreement mom's probably gonna ground me for a year.

"Mom's not gonna be happy when I get home." I stated. IF I can get back home

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said while standing back in place.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." He said while Bulkhead walked up to him

AWESOME! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted all excited.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus said.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead replied. Miko slouched.

"Awww." She pouted. I shook my head and smile she acts like a kid not getting any candy.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Boss bot called to Bee, who nodded. Raf smiled at him being his guardian.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He dismissed Optimus.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Prime announced. Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Oh God No. That leaves me with…

"Still dizzy." Arcee said, obviously not liking her new job. I don't blame her. She's got Jack.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet cleverly retorted, waving an arm in the air. Arcee groaned.

"Ratchet, you will be Jessie's guardian." Optimus called it.

"Say What?" I don't know how to put first of all, I just moved here and made some new friends, then I made some alien robot friends after that incident with those decepticons, and now I have a guardian with grumpy, cold-hearted attitude. Is this good or bad?

**R&R, tell me what you think. Today I went to the San Diego Comic Con and it was AWSOME! Have you heard of Transformers Rescue Bots? If not then look it up online, I love this show and its so adorable. **


	4. What's on the activites list?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

The trip was silent and a bit awkwardly. None of us a spoken a word since we left the base. I can still remember the moment when Ratchet was appointed to be my guardian.

_(Flashback)_

_"Ratchet, you will be Jessie's guardian." Optimus called it._

_"Say What?" I said shocked into this. I looked at Optimus thinking that this was a mistake. He looked at me back with a smile and chuckled slightly, as did the other Autobots._

_"But! Optimus! I…" He protested. Prime raised his hand to shut him up. _

_"Ratchet, it wasn't a request, it was an order. You will take Jessie back to her house. But, you will pick her up again tomorrow morning. Understand?" Boss bot sternly said. _

_Ratchet gave up and sighed "Yes, Optimus."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Jessie!" I heard a voice from the radio making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you alright you seem quiet." He said concerned, since when did he start to care.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." I lied. It didn't sound to convincing.

"Jessie…"Ratchet said more sternly.

"What? I am. I'm exhausting from getting all of this through my head today, Ok." I scowled. He didn't say anything after that.

While driving down my street I notice that Jack and his mom were arguing over Arcee in the garage. I knew I'll probably get the same kind of treatment as he is, I just I hope I get left off the hook.

Ratchet stopped at my place. Before I could get out I heard static from the radio before Ratchet spoke again.

"I'll be picking you up here in the morning and-"

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'll be here." I interrupted annoyed by him.

"G'night doc." I said as I leaped out of him. I heard him growled in frustration after I said that. He probably doesn't like to be called doc. I laughed at that.

Once I unlocked and opened the door, I turned smiling and waving at Ratchet before I went inside. As I was closing the door, I could have swear I saw grumpy old bot flash his front lights to me. Oh well.

I took a few steps inside before I heard the lights flickered on and saw mom with her arms crossed and an angry look at her face. Busted!

"Where have you been young lady?" she said.

"Look mom, I'm sorry, I can explain. " Oh man I'm screwed.

"No excuses, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer, I left you with 6 messages but no response. I was worried sick that something happened to you!" She yelled at me.

"I'm fine mom, look not a scratch." I checked myself.

"I'm not a baby anymore mom I'm 16 I can take care of myself, I don't need to-" My sentence was cut off when my mom suddenly gave me a bone crushing hug which surprise me.

"I know Jessie I know, it's just that I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." She sounded like she was going to cry. Oh boy, here we go again.

"Ok mom…Calm down, I'm fine." I returned the hug and gave her pat on the back.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm being too overprotective." She said as she let go of me. Ghee you think?

"It's late, go wash up and get some rest." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left to her room. This happens all the time, ever since I was little she always smothered me and always been worried about my safety. Sometimes I wonder why, why is she so protective of me.

Once that was done and set that entire aside I left and walked to my bedroom, changed into my PJ's and went to bed drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes and groaned before looking at the clock; it was 6:00 in the morning. And since I can't go back to sleep, I forced myself out of bed and got dressed in black V-neck shirt and blue jean pants. I was never a morning person, I just wish I could sleep in since it's a Saturday, but theirs one problem.

At first I almost forgot about the robots and figured it was all a dream, Almost did. After I brushed my teeth and hair I went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

I grabbed hold of some fruit and cut them into slices, then I scourged the cupboards for some cereal, that was my usual breakfast.

After I finished I went to pack some things for entertain since Ratchet was not that the kind of person or robot to do so. I decided that I would bring some of my fencing gear. I use to fence back at home but since we moved here I stopped because there really isn't anywhere around here to learn, stupid small town, I was really dedicated into this sport.

I grabbed my old gear bag and pack a couple of foils, gloves, and a pair of shoes. I didn't want bring my outfit and dress up, I just embarrass myself, which is something I don't like doing.

After finishing with my stuff I left a note for my mom, otherwise she'll have an episode like last night. Once that was done I check the clock to see that it was almost 6:30.

Coincidently just when I grabbed my bag and head out to the door, I looked out the living room window I noticed the familiar emergence vehicle drive up and stop nearby. I knew it was Ratchet due to the Autobot insignia sign he had on the door.

As I neared Ratchet he opened the passenger seat and I hopped in.

"Morning, Ratch?" I said, putting my seatbelt on. Said bot just simply growled as he revved his engines and drove towards the base. Guess he's doesn't like mornings either.

The drive was silent for a few minutes until I heard the radio turn on with a familiar static.

"Once we get to base I need to continue analyzing the substance from yesterday, so you will have to stay out of the way and keep quiet. Understand?" Ratchet practically ordered.

"Whatever you say doc." I replied smirking, earning another growl from him.

"Don't call me doc." He said frustrated and annoyed by me, which is exactly what I want him to be, isn't it fun.

"Alright then… grumpy." I chuckling after Ratchet growled in frustration.

"This going to be a long drive." He sighed before being kept quiet.

Once we got inside the base Ratchet practically pushed me out of his vehicle mode as he transformed and went off to 'experiment'. I groaned as walked up the stairs to find a spot to practice.

I put on a glove on my right hand, took a foil and stood in an*en garde* position and practice. It would be easier to have a partner to practice with, but I just use my imagination.

After a short while I looked down and noticed that the piece of equipment Bulkhead broke yesterday was on the floor. And it had some of that strange purple substance on it. My curiosity stops me from what I was doing and walked over to it, still with my foil in my hand.

As I got closer I squinted my eyes and noticed that the broken piece of equipment was twitching slightly. I gasped slightly as the purple gooey stuff got absorbed into the metal and started transforming and I took a step backwards.

"Ratchet?" I called over to say mech, who had his back turned to me, still examining. He put one of his metal hands up in the air, silencing me.

"Not now, I'm busy." Ratchet replied casually. The 'piece of equipment' stopped changing and it looked like a metallic demon spider. I stopped walking backwards and on got into position, ready for anything. Probably one of the stupidest thing I ever done in my life.

The tiny robot was scanning the area until his single purple eye locked onto me. Suddenly the thing sprung at me. I dodged its leg, which was basically a blade, as it scraped my jeans. Those were my favorite!

I hold onto my position as the thing prepared to lunge at me again. I growled and went to lunge at the thing.

"Little bastard!" I shouted as I advance, lunged then retreated. Ratchet turned around and glared at me, but his face soon turned to shock when he noticed that tear in my jeans and seeing how I was trying to fight at the thing.

"By the Allspark, what is going on?" He exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"Ask it!" I gave him a look and pointed my foil towards the small spider creature, which was about to pounce at me.

I felt a warm metal surround my body as Ratchet picked me up and placed me onto the platform.

The metal spider lunged at Ratchet, who just simply threw the thing away. Ratchet tried to squish it, but the creature kept on dodging.

It then jumped and ran behind the green, yet semi-transparent, computer screen. My guardian decided it best not to go trash the computer system. Smart move.

It then went over to Ratchets overly large microscope and snapped it. I smirked. Ratchet's eyes filled with rage as he stepped forward. Ooooh, he's gonna die.

"I NEEDED THAT!" HE yelled, trying once again to squash the bugger. I laughed and shook my head in amusement, enjoying the show.

Ratchet looked at me for a brief moment before being pushed back to the computer as the thing got ready to attack.

The thing then jumped up and was about to beat the crap outta Ratchet when a ball of light hit the bugger and it fell down onto the floor. I looked over and saw Optimus retracting his gun. Ratchet sighed and moved forward slightly but the thing jumped back up until Optimus stomped on it.

"And STAY broken." he pointed at the thing. I nodded in agreement I walked over to railing to join them.

"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet asked, referring to the spider-bot. Optimus hesitated, but then spoke.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." Dark energon? That doesn't sound good. I was thinking until Prime cut me from my thoughts.

"Jessie, what happened to your leg?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. I waved him off.

"Nothing happened, just tear on jeans, no big deal. Boy am I lucky, not a single scratch on me." I said as I hold my foil over my shoulder proudly.

I felt a tingly feeling flow through my entire body for a brief moment as I suppressed a shudder.

"Well, Jessie it seems that you have no injuries." Ratchet finally said.

"But that's doesn't change anything about you putting yourself in danger in going up against that creature, what were you thinking?" he hissed, I could tell, that besides anger, there was another emotion laced in his voice, but I couldn't tell what. I shrugged and looked up to him.

"I was just defending myself, what else was I supposed to do?" I replied being honest. Ratchet was about to speak, but Optimus beat him to it.

"Are you well, Jessie?" he asked concerned again. He must have heard our short conversation as he already put the dead spider-bot in a metal cylinder. I only nodded and smiled at him.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead." Optimus suddenly said to change the subject.

"Hmmmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but, dark energon? It's so scarce it is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" I shook my head at the fact that Ratchet just looked like he was in a conversation with himself.

"It was transported. By Megatron." He stated. I huffed.

"Why do all the bad guys' names have to get the good shit?" I mumbled to myself. Ratchet gave me a look.

"For what purpose?" He asked Prime.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the un-dead." My eyes widened as I put my foil away and took off my gloves. I laughed out loud as Ratchet chuckled a little bit. I stopped so that Ratchet could speak.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where, on this world, will he find that many cybertronian dead?" I chuckled a bit holding my laughter from that statement.

Just then the rest of them came back. Once Miko, Raf and Jack were off/out of their guardians they were smiling like mad and cheering. The other three transformed and smiled back down at them. Ratchet grumbled as I made my way down to greet them.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." I smiled at them.

"You bet!" Raf exclaimed.

"What happen to your jeans?" Jack asked as he notice the tear on my lower leg.

"Oh this, it's nothing, just little trim." I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

Miko ran up to me and we hi fived each other.

"Sup, how was your time with the doc?" Miko asked.

"Ok I guess, unless you count annoying him during the drive here." I said. Miko laughed at that and heard some of the bots chuckling a bit except for Ratchet who gave me look and sighed. I didn't want to tell about how I fought against an evil spider-bot that will just make them worry.

Optimus then spoke.

"Autobots, prepare to…" He paused, and looked at us four. Arcee placed one hand on her hips.

"…Roll out?" She finished. Prime shook his head.

"Remain here." He ordered, gesturing his hand. He turned slightly.

Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." He stated. Miko frowned and pointed to Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss." Bulkhead gave her a look.

"He…never picks me." He admitted. Poor bot I felt slightly sorry for him.

Ratchet was on the computer, probably typing in coordinates, and Optimus was walking towards him, but stopped halfway as Arcee spoke.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing baby sittings another!" I frowned, feeling slightly offended, "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been out on the field since the war." She said that quietly.

Ratchet turned and glared at her.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearings as sharp as ever!" I half growled, half yelled. I burst out laughing, Miko joining in. I was too busy laughing that I could hear what the other were saying. Once I calmed down, I saw that the ground bridge was open and Prime and Ratchet ware walking through.

All four of us stood next to each other, feeling pretty awkward. I broke the silence.

"Okay so, what's on the activities list? I asked. Arcee rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"Im going on patrol." She said, and turned towards the tunnel.

"But, Optimus told us to stay here!" Bulkhead protested. Arcee huffed.

"Well, when you're in charge, you can call the shots." She retorted.

"'Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge." She ordered. Bumblebee pouted but transformed and went with her anyway. Once they were gone Bulkhead turned to us.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" He asked. Miko smirked. I got a bad feeling about that.

She plugged in her electric guitar, which I had just realized she had, into the speaker, which was conveniently there. It let off an ear piercing sound as we all had to cover our ears.

"How about… band practice?" She shouted. I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"C'mon Raf, let's go upstairs." Jack suggested, and Raf nodded. The two followed up behind me, soon Miko given up on her 'band practice' idea and followed behind.

I grabbed an extra foil from my bag ready to practice some more, but my foil quickly caught Miko's attention.

"Cool! You never told me you do sword fighting." Miko said that Raf, Jack, and Bulkheads heads turned to me.

"Yeah, it's called fencing." I replied.

"Fencing?" Bulkhead question.

"It's a sword-fighting sport that I do which duels one another by these." I replied back at Bulkhead showing my foil.

"How long have you been doing this" Raf asked.

"3 years," I replied, "stopped when I moved to here."

After a whil they left me alone to practice while Raf and Jack went to play a racing game, Bulkhead watched from behind.

Suddenly a green light started flashing and an alarm like noise came on. I remember that sound… oh no!

**A/N: Alright! I'm glad I've finally finished this chapter since I've been meaning to update soon. **

**Guess what? I learned that in late August, they will release a new episode of Transformers Prime called 'Hurt'. I just can't wait!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**


	5. Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Bulkhead shouted, and we rushed down the stairs to hide. We couldn't find anywhere so we hid behind Bulkhead's foot. Miko was holding her guitar, while I was holding my foil. I prayed that we woulden't be in trouble. Agent Fowler then burst through the lift and stomped to the railing.

"Prime!" He shouted, sounding angry.

"A-agent Fowler! H-he's not here…umm….nobody's here! Except from me, of course." Bulkhead said. Not your best performance, Bulk.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" He exclaimed, walking over, Bulkhead sidestepped and we quickly followed, remaining out of sight.

"Well, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but..." I ignored the rest since he was acting like he was having a bad day. If there's one thing I hate its people with an attitude like his.

I then realized that Miko's guitar was still plugged into speaker and was making small noise as we moved around.

"Since when are you bots electric?" Agent Fowler asked. Bulkhead jumped when he noticed the cord.

Knowing the jig was up; Jack, Miko, Raf and I stepped out from Behind Bulk's leg.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack said. Way to make an impression Jack.

"Contact with civilian's! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" He exclaimed. Bulkhead looked like a child as if he were in trouble.

"Ooooooookay…" He mumbled, looking down to us.

"Uh, were interns." Jack made an excuse.

"Student interns." Raf followed. I should probably play along.

"Yes… we are earning extra for Auto shop." "Robotics." Miko added. But Fowler didn't look convinced

"Ooookay, let's move." Fowler said walking down the steps and towards us, "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection." Bulkhead then slammed his left foot down between Fowler and us.

"Were protecting them." Bulkhead said defensively. Yeah you tell him Bulk, I smirked with my arms cross.

"Is that so?" Fowler said, now walking back up to the telephone box. Never noticed that before.

"Well, maybe you could explain that to MY superiors at the pentagon. "He grabbed the phone. Bulkhead stepped forward.

"Don't use that phone it's…" He poked his finger into the phone box, breaking it, "…out of order." I snickered. Agent Fowler dropped the phone and stormed off to the lift.

"This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" He shouted whilst walking.

Miko mimicked what he was saying while rolling her eyes, making me and Raf laugh while Jack just shook his head.

"Well, that went well." I said sarcastically. Bulkhead then sighed really loudly.

After that whole incident I put my fencing stuff away and relaxed with the other, until the proximity sensor went off again. I my first thought was that it was Agent Fowler again. _But why would he come back?_ I thought.

Bulkhead walked up to the computer. "It's an SOS, form Fowler!" He reported. He looked like he didn't know what he was doing as he stared at the keyboard. We then exchanged glances.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked, stepping forward.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead shrugged, not caring.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack repeated raising his eyebrow.

"Fowlers a jerk!" Bulkhead replied, expressing how he feels.

"Whoa! whether you like the guy or not the decepticons may have him!" Jack protested.

"Isn't like your job to protect us from them?" I questioned taking on their side.

"And Agent Fowler knows you're location! Uhh, OUR location!" Raf gulped fearfully.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal!".

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Raf then got his laptop out of his bag and held it up.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." He said, sitting down and placing the laptop onto his lap.

"About 5 years ago the government started micro chipping their agents, you know, like owners do with pets." Raf briefly explained. I raised my eyebrow at him.

The other three just gave him looks. Raf backed down slightly.

"What? I saw it on TV!" He protested, before continuing to type.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates." Raf said.

"Wow your one smart kid." I commented. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You know how to hack?" Miko said, "...But you're, like, two years old!" OK, maybe she's over exaggerated a little…

"Twelve." Raf retorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "And a quarter." He finished, smiling up at me. I smiled back and he went back to searching for Fowler.

After a couple of minutes, there was a map up on the laptop screen.

"Latitude 35.5, longitude 116.9." Raf announced. Bulkhead typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge.

"OK, wait here." He ordered while walking towards the portal. Miko started pouting.

"Awwwwh, don't break up the band!" She exclaimed. I shook my head in amusement.

Bulkhead was just about to walk through when he turned back around.

"Uhh, Jessie, Jack, you're in charge." He said and then ran into the portal. We walked up next to it.

"Guess we four have the run of the place." Jack mumbled. Raf then looked around.

"Miko?" He called.

"Miko?" I shouted. Still no answer. Uh oh.

"What should we do? Bulkhead probably doesn't even know she followed!" Raf panicked.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have…she has no idea." Jack stated.

"Come on! We're going after her!" I ordered, the two nodded. Raf reactivated the ground bridge.

As I was walking through ground bridge cave and I felt a strange/weird sensation in my body then the next thing I know I felt myself falling from the air and hit something hard.

"Owwww." I groaned and stood up. I All I could see was a patch of ground covered with fog and there were tall cliffs surrounding the area. Where am I?

Just when I was about to call for Jack and Raf when something else spoke up.

"Jessie!?" The voice exclaimed. It sounded familiar. I spun around and my eyes widened at whom I saw. Oh Crap.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet stared in complete shock, but in Ratchets case, pissed off.

"How in the name of Primus did you get here?" He yelled. I shrugged.

"You tell me, one minute I was felt a very weird feeling in body while going through the ground bridge then the next thing I know I'm here." I said. Ratchet narrowed his eyes.

"Why was the ground bridge open in the first place?" Prime asked. I sighed.

"OK, long story cut short; Fowler came, he discovered us, left, and got kidnapped by the decepticons. Arcee and Bumblebee are on patrol, so Bulkhead went to save him." I briefly explained. I then suddenly remembered Jack and Raf. I looked around, scanning the area.

"JACK! RAF!" I shouted. There was no reply. No, they weren't here. Ratchet and Optimus started scanning the area as well; literally this time. They both glanced at one another before turning their attention back to me.

"Oh no then that means…..shit." I mumbled. Optimus raised an optic ridge at me.

"What is it Jessie?" I looked up at him worriedly.

"Miko followed Bulkhead…..and if Jack and Raf aren't here, then they will be at the decepticon ship…" I said. Optimus turned to Ratchet, who was still glaring at me, obviously not very happy.

"Ratchet, call a ground-"He was cut off by the sound of a jet engine overhead. We looked up and saw a silver jet, which was very large with pointy wings and have hints of purple.

Prime and Ratchet, who were still staring up at the strange jet got out their weapons. Optimus had got his cannons out. He looked tense, yet his facial expression was calm/strong. Did he know who it was?

Ratchet, on the other hand, had transformed his right hand into a deadly sharp sword. His body was in a battle stance and his face screamed angriness. Then looked down to me, his eyes widened as he scooped me up with his left hand and held me protectively against his chest. I could hear his 'spark' humming.

I glanced to the top of the cliff, and standing there, was another robot, a huge one probably bigger than Optimus. He was silver with pointy shoulders, toes, fingers and eyebrows, and had gigantic cannon on his right arm. He had purple eyes.

I then slowly realized that he was the jet we saw a second ago. Looking him over, I would say that he was another one of those decepticons, possibly the leader?

"Optimus, been well?" The robot bellowed. His voice was cold and menacing. Like something from a nightmare. He was definitely a decepticon.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain that he would be deteriorating in a scrap heap by now. Oh, and what's this? A fleshly as well?" Ratchet growled loudly, but didn't say anything. Optimus then spoke.

"I know why you're here Megatron." My whole body tensed by that name, he's the cruel decepticon leader who destroyed their home planet. I'm screwed big time now. Ratchet must have sensed my stress because he tightened his grip slightly in comfort. Wait, Ratchet? Comforting? Or was it just me? I set all that aside later, since now was not the time to.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this a long time." His deep voice roared.

"And your time has come to an end!" Megatron then pulled out this long, pointy, purple rock that was glowing intensely. I felt Ratchet tense slightly, and took it as a sign that this was not good.

The decepticon leader then tossed it and, with a blinding speed, the rock embedded itself into the ground, the sheer force causing it to crack all around. The cracks then started to glow purple, then so did Megatron's chest.

"RISE, MY ARMY!" He shouted, lifting his arms and head up skyward.

Suddenly these metal monsters rose from the ground. They all looked distorted and like zombies. Their metal bodies were all rusted and their eyes shining purple. I yelped slightly at the sight.

"By the allspark…" Ratchet breathed, clearly amazed. For me I did NOT think of this as amazing. They're gonna to kill us! Why did it have to be all about zombies these days?

One of them lifted up this massive blade. I turned to Optimus, who had put on the same face that I had not too long ago. Not very reassuring if you ask me.

"BEHOLD, THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Megatron decided to yell. The robo-zombies were making all sorts of creepy noises as they slowly moved closer and closer to us. Optimus and Ratchet started to slowly move back.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors…and his own!" Ratchet said, with me still in his hands.

"Not even the dead are free from his war hungering." Optimus stated. His tone had a slight sadness to it. I don't blame him though. If someone raised back the human dead for war, I'd be pissed and upset. I hope that never happens EVER.

"DESTROY THEM!" I heard Megatron order, and I gulped. Optimus stepped in front of Ratchet and opened fire at the zombies. Some would fall down, but most just kept on coming, not fazed nor harmed by the shots at all.

"HOW ARE SUPPOSE TO KILL THEM,IF THEIR ALREADY DEAD?" I enquired loudly, knowing this was going nowhere. We were still moving back and Optimus was still shooting at the zombies.

"Ratchet, take Jessie and retreat. Bridge yourself back to base." Optimus ordered sternly. As much I wanted to agree with him, I knew that he would need all the help he could get. Ratchet was considering this, as well. I then spotted a rather high and steep ledge, perfect to keep me from being harmed. I tapped on Ratchets chest grabbing his attention, and pointed to where the ledge was.

" You can put me up there Ratch', while you help Optimus." I said. He nodded, ran over to the ledge and gently placed me onto it. He then got both of his swords out and jogged back to Prime.

"I shall stand with you Optimus. Jessie will be safe on the ledge over there." I heard him state firmly. Ratchet then took a step forward and Prime glanced over to him.

"You may require a medic once this is over." I couldn't help but grin at that.

Ratchet walked forward and started wildly swinging at the zombies, cutting them into pieces. I observed that whenever Ratchet chopped a body part off, it would lose its purple glow.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." He inquired to Optimus.

"Solid advice, old friend." He switched his cannons with swords and started chopping up the zombies, occasionally getting a kick or too. At one point he even chopped a zombies head off and it got stuck on his sword.

"I have mastered dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." The 'con growled. Optimus narrowed his eyes art him before running through the gathering of zombies, slashing them, Ratchet close behind.

After slaying a few more zombies, Prime and Ratchet ended up practically back-to-back, looking tired and worn out I began to worry.

"C'mon guys, you can do it!" "Don't give up now!" I started cheering for them. Thankfully, Megatron seemed as he'd forgotten about me. Either that or he's too busy being 'entertained'.

Prime and Ratchet were moving further and further away from me, I couldn't see too well what was happening. The only thing I was able to notice so far at this distance was that they were now taking on two at a time, but they were struggling. I wished I could help, but there was nothing that I could do.

I squinted my eyes and saw the 'bots standing, once again, back to back, and they were surrounded by hundreds of zombies, about 10 meters away.

All of a sudden a group of about 8 zombies jumped onto Optimus, abruptly pushing him to the ground. My eyes widened as I gasped. Ratchet stopped fighting and turned to the pile in shock.

"Optimus!" He shouted, before too getting knocked over by the ominous zombies. I winced when I heard a metal snap. All I could see was two massive piles of metal with occasional moving limbs.

" NO! GET OFF OF THEM YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed. The zombies actually stopped what they were doing for a second, giving Prime the chance to free himself. I sighed in relief but my breath got hitched in my throat when I finally noticed Megatron giving me the death glare. He pointed his cannon at me and it started glowing brightly, before letting out an almighty ball of light.

I saw my life flash before my eyes as the shot came closer and closer. I shield myself preparing for the impact as my feet leave the ground as I got thrown into the air.

The last thing I heard was Ratchet desperately calling my name before I collided with the ground and blacked out.

Am I dead? That the only thing that came to me as I opened my eyes drearily. Once my vision cleared I saw Ratchet walking towards me, his right arm hanging limp against his dent filled body. For a split second I thought I saw relief in his eyes, but it rapidly changed to anger. He picked me up with his good hand and forced me to face him. If I'm not dead, I will be soon.

"Jessie, what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?" He hissed. I could tell, that besides anger, there was another emotion laced in his voice, but I couldn't tell what. I shrugged and looked up to him.

"I wasn't." I replied. I was being honest. His eyes flickered with rage as a scowl formed onto his lips.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Not like I would have cared, anyway." He sneered icily. I closed my eyes and looked down. I may not have known him long, but what he just said hurt. Anger filled me as I looked back up to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, Ok. I didn't know what else to think. I was worried about you and Optimus. I… I thought I were…" I retorted back with bit of tears in my eyes. Ratchet seemed taken aback, his whole posture stiffened, as he looked down at me with wide eyes.

Before he had any time to reply Optimus came walking back to us, his facemask retracted. He turned to me with concern filled eyes.

"Jessie, are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded wiping my eyes a little. Prime then put his hand up to his ear, probably communicating with someone, I assumed.

I check myself over and found nothing except a couple of bruises and ripped clothes. I was amazed, I mean, being shot by a gun would normally kill you, wouldn't it? Either I have the Devils luck or I'm special.

When the ground bridge portal opened Optimus walked in first followed by Ratchet. All I wanted was to get out of his grip, but there was no way that was happening until we were right inside the base.

The first thing I noticed was Fowler lying on a medical bed and chuckled, also letting everyone know of my presence. Jack, Miko and Raf were all gathered around the Agent, where Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were in the middle of a chat. Ratchet walked over and basically dumped me right in front of the others, before walking off to the med bay with Prime. The three looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey guys. Where did you lot go" I asked. Miko grinned like a happy camper, Raf looked up to Miko and Jack looked annoyed, a frown on his face.

"The decepticon ship." Raf replied casually, like he was talking about a trip to the park, "Where did you go?"

"I ended myself up with Ratch' and Prime." I gestured the said bots as they walked back. I noticed that Ratchet had a metal brace supporting his injured right arm. They both stopped to glare at certain people/bots. Prime narrowed his eyes a Bulkhead and Ratchet scowled at me, which I rightfully returned. There was bit of an awkward silence until Miko stepped forward.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" she asked. I gave the bots a warning look, but Ratchet just took it as a go signal.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." He said. Miko's jaw dropped as she turned to me. Gulping nervously, I stepped back.

"Zombies? They fought zombies and I missed it!" She shouted. I gave her a sheepish smile while scratching my head nervously. I wasn't looking at him but I bet Ratchets enjoying this. He's did this on purpose.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing Miko to follow you." He scolded. Bulkhead sighed and hung his head.

"It won't happen again Prime, I promise." He replied, feeling ashamed. Miko took out her phone and run up to Prime.

"But, it wasn't his fault!" She argued. Bulky' head snapped back up, his eyes wide.

"Miko, please!" He hissed, but she obviously ignored him.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko flipped her phone open and held it up for Optimus to look. I gave Jack a quizzical look, but he just shrugged. Prime then leaned closer to the phone and hummed thoughtfully.

"Ratchet, have a look" He said, moving back, "it could be of importance to Megatron"

Jack then started walking forward.

"Whoa Megatons back? That's really bad news, right?" He asked.

"It's true all right, I saw him with my own eyes." I said. I left out the part that Megatron almost killed me there's no way I could, I didn't want anyone to worry.

Miko then showed her phone to Ratchet, who looked confused.

"I….don't understand." He said.

"_That's a first."_ I said mentally. I really want to say it but now wasn't the time for it.

Miko then looked at her phone.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, looking at the picture. "That's the con that tried to blow Raf away," Miko slowly turned the phone so that the picture was facing Prime and Ratchet again. I gasped slightly and looked to Raf, who nodded sadly, looking quite frightened now. I just wanted to hug him, but instead gave him comforting shoulder and smiled at each other.

"At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She said, acting out punches. I shook my head, smirking. Raf giggled a tiny bit.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack yelled angrily, surprising everyone in the room, including Miko.

"Umm, we were all almost killed Jack, you, me, Raf, even them!" She retorted. I cowered back, getting a feeling that I was, somehow, going to get involved.

"You forgot Jessie. Megatron shot at her, knocking her unconscious for a short time." A voice said. I face palmed and glared at Ratchet, the bot that said it. Everyone then glanced to me, shocked. Jack rushed over immediately to my side with a concerned look but quickly changed into anger. I scowled at him.

"Jack please, I thought you'd be more concerned than pissed. We haven't' known each other for long, so just spare me the lecture and don't take your anger out on me. I get enough at that back at my old home as it is." I retorted. Jack froze, taken by my words. I blatantly aimed that for Ratchet as well. After what seemed like forever Jack shook his head.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." This time I was the one speechless.

"Jack." Prime started, and we all looked up to him.

"Putting you in harm's way was never our intent; however, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Just then the ground bridge was powered up and a certain bot was standing next to the controls.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet stated, expressing just how much he loves us all. Jack walked over to me.

"Are you with me, Jessie." He asked. I hesitated, after everything that's happening Jack does have a point.

"I'm coming Jack." I answered as we walked into the ground bridge I avoided looking at anyone, but stopped half way, turned to Miko and Raf and gave them a smiling before running through the portal catching up to Jack.

Jumping out of the portal, my head spun but I still keep my ground.

"Wow, that makes you dizzy" I grumbled, Jack was next to me also doing the same thing I was. I looked up to see that we were right in our neighborhood. My house is across the street from Jacks.

"So…I'll see tomorrow." I said to Jack.

"Yeah… see you." He said as he walked back to his house. What not even a goodnight, oh well. As I closed the door behind me I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed and drifted into sleep. Today has been a long one.

(next morning)

"Come dear wake up." My mom nudged me, my only response was a groan.

"Wake up, sweetie its almost 10." That woke me up.

"WHAT!" I jumped out of bed and changed into set new clothes, jeans, black shoes, and a blue short-sleeved sweatshirt.

"Relax Jessie." My mom comforted me. "I already made breakfast downstairs."

"Thanks mom." I replied. I wasn't busy or anything, I was surprise that I slept in late.

"By the way Jack came by to get you but I told him you were still sleeping. He wanted to apologize for yesterday." My body stiffened. Jack? Apologizing to me?

"Did something happen yesterday that I'm not aware of?" she asked. I wasn't surprised she asked that all the time whenever there was a problem.

"No, nothing happened we just argued that's all but its fine now, so no need to worry." I plastered a fake smile on my face hoping she would buy it.

"Alright, well have fun ok." She said as she left.

Sighing in relief, I grabbed something out my boxes, which some of them haven't packed and decided to walk over to the park to clear things in my mind especially the autobots. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing without.

Walking out on them is something I'll probably regret for the rest of my life.

(Autobot Base)

**Normal POV**

Jack and Arcee were heading back to base. Once they got there Jack took of his helmet and looked up at everyone who turned attention to them.

"Guess who's back." He said as he climbed off of Arcee so she can transform. Jack glanced at Ratchet who seemed to have tiny bit of hope in eyes but vanished when Jack only came. Jack shook it off and walked to the others.

When Optimus was about to speak, Ratchet suddenly transformed and sped off, leaving the autobots speechless.

"Uhhhh, where's is he going" Miko asked. Bulkhead and Arcee shrugged whilst Bumblebee stood there confused. Optimus however smiled a bit.

"He will be back soon." Was all he could say.

**Jessie POV**

I was laying on one of the park benches staring off into space listening to my small handheld radio. Why you ask? Listening to the songs on the radio soothes me and it's been that way since when I was the kid. The song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson started playing and I started singing unaware that an emergency vehicle parked.

_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

I started thinking about my old home, and how much I miss some things back there.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

Somehow here it doesn't feel like home. But theirs were some goods things that came along the way

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

My Friends, Jack, Miko and Raf. They had been great but I do miss, dare I say it, Ratchet. As I kept one singing until the end the end I closed my eyes until someone spoke up.

"Jessie" my eyes widen when I recognized that voice, I stood up and saw the emergency vehicle parked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at the offending vehicle.

"I came to inform you that Jack is back at base." He said.

"Right? Pull the other one. What's the real reason you're here, Ratchet?" I said. He was silent for a moment.

"I wanted to…apologize…for my behavior towards you yesterday." Ratchet admitted. I raised my eyebrow, not really buying it.

"Did the others set you up to this?" I questioned, still slightly angry with him. He grumbled.

"No, they didn't. Will you just accept the apology and get in?" He snapped. I hesitated for a second, before smiling and climbing in. I figured it was the best I was gonna get, so decided not to argue. It didn't mean I was going to talk to him, though.

"Look, Jessie, I didn't mean to say what I did yesterday, I was just angry." Ratchet said whilst driving towards base. My face softened.

"Why were you angry?" I asked gently, sounding concerned. I placed my hand on the dashboard and swore I felt the ambulance shiver.

"I-w-was angry at Megatron." He answered, stuttering slightly. I face palmed, completely ignoring the stutter.

"Yeah I figured." I moaned, leaning back into the seat. I didn't know whether to be offended or touched by the silence that followed. Though there was one more thing that I didn't get.

"Hey, Ratchet, why did you come to get me? I mean, you came to apologize, but that doesn't explain why you want me to come back to base." I asked.

"Well…..I'm not sure. It might be the fact we lost a fellow warrior, but, whatever it is, It don't want to say goodbye" He said, before quickly adding;

"And the others miss you as well." I smiled but stayed silent.

Once we arrived at base he opened his door and hopped out smiling. Before any of us could react, Miko ran up and glomped me, forcing her to fall on my ass. Raf laughed whilst Jack just shook his head in amusement.

"Ugggh, Miko, I haven't been gone for that long you know." I complained, said girl still hugging me. I pushed her off.

"I knew you would be back, I just knew it!" She cheered, jumping up. I stood back up and smiled over to Jack and Raf, who smiled back. Ratchet had by now transformed and gone over to the main controls. He briefly explained to me when driving here that the others were going to go into space.

Just then he opened the groundbridge. Bumblebee was kneeling down in front of Raf.

"Be careful 'Bee?" Raf said, sounding unsure.

**Don't worry**, the yellow bot said and stood back up, walking over to the portal. Miko, once again, was pouting.

"I'm so jealous!" She exclaimed, moving right in front of Bulkheads over-sized foot. Bulkhead looked down to her and waved his hands.

"Don't even think about following me." He warned, walking over to where the others save Ratchet were waiting.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will never forgive you." Ratchet said, turning to the prime. His expression was stern and serious. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Drama queen." I muttered. Miko heard this and laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus replied, activating his face mask. I resisted the urge to laugh. Old friend? That made my day.

"Autobots, rollout!" Boss bot ordered, and they all transformed and raced through the ground bridge, leaving us with you know who. I climbed up the stairs leading to the platform with all the human sized computers. The other three followed. I looked up at the screen Ratchet was observing and saw some foreign language, stats and a picture of Optimus Prime.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Raf asked worriedly. I turned to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine, I promise." I soothed, ruffling his hair. The boy finally smiled and walked on over to talk with Jack. Miko looked bored. I, also started getting bored, then I remember having my radio with me. But when I turned it on all I could hear was static. Damnit. After what seemed like forever we finally heard Optimus's voice, to which we stopped.

_"It appears the deceptions have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."_

"What?" I asked, confused. Ratchet gave me the 'shut up' look. Some things never change.

_"Huh, that's my handy work."_ Bulkhead mentioned. Miko smiled proudly and I folded my arms.

_"Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron."_ Raf stepped forward.

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" He asked. I looked towards Ratchet, waiting for an answer. It came quick.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." He said. I nodded. Raff seemed to get it, but the other two looked completely lost.

_"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."_ Prime said through the com-link. Ratchet scoffed.

"From what I know of Earths technology I doubt that there would exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." I then noticed Raf typing into one of the computers. I smirked, knowing what the boy was doing. This is gonna be good I smirked deviously.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas." Raf suggested. why there? Ratchet leaned over the railing, clearly looking agitated.

"ZI-BUP-BUP-BUP! This is not child's play!" He exclaimed, glaring at Raf. Then, just at the heat of the moment,

_"Good thinking Raf."_ "Looks like somebody just got his ass whooped by a twelve year old." I said laughing so hard at Ratchets face Priceless. Miko was giggling beside me whilst the boys were chuckling, Jack shaking his head. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at me. We slowly stopped laughing and turned all serious again.

_"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard._" Prime ordered. Ratchet was about to speak when said person sat up. We all turned to him.

"YOU, SOLDIER, you're out of uniform, PUT ON SOME PANTS!" And with that, he passed back out. We all exchanged weird-out looks. But I couldn't help but giggle at his actions. It was pretty funny.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet replied. Raf then started typing into the computer, trying to figure something out.

"I can't get past the arrays firewalls, there too thick." He complained, slamming his fists onto the desk. Ratchet raised his metal eyebrow.

"You actually think you can keep the decepticons out?" He asked, not convinced. I thought for a moment.

"Hey, if he can outsmart super advanced alien robots, I'm pretty sure he will be able to help keep the decepticons away." Ratchet glanced at me, and then turned back to Raf.

"Maybe," The boy said, answering Ratchets question, "If I could get in." Jack had his idea face on as he stepped forward.

"Wait wait wait, Raf, what if we could get you, all the way in, like, inside the building in." He suggested, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf suddenly exclaimed, all attention going back to him, including mine.

_"The risk is too great, the decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."_ Optimus objected.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans." Jack stated boldly.

"This is our home, and well fight for it with any means necessary." I added on. Jack looked shocked but agreed with me.

"Yeah! If we let the 'cons win, were fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." She reasoned. Prime was silent for a moment.

"Raf?" We all turned to said boy, and he was considering the options.

"I wanna give it a shot." He decided, looking up. I grinned and hi fived Miko, this is going some great adventure I'll never forget. We all walked towards the groundbridge as Ratchet typed in the coordinates. Once done he pulled the lever and the portal opened up. He looked down to us sternly.

"Be careful, there could possibly be many securities on base." We all nodded and ran through the groundbridge. As we jumped out the other side we all tried to keep our balance as we held our heads, groaning.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack muttered, stating the obvious.

"No kidding" I stated. We then all looked up at the building and the many massive satellites.

After a moment of gazing, we all ran towards the building. Then I thought occurred to me… I should have brought my foils or at least my Epee's with me. This sucks! Then I came back to reality and caught up with the other.

Jack signaled for us to wait where we wert he opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Clear." He said and we all slipped in. As we walked along the corridors we opening every door, searching for the computer room. Raf eventually found it and we piled in, the boy typing access codes into the computer whilst the rest of us watched in interest.

Raf was typing in access codes when me and Miko went to check for any guards. All Miko did was poke her head around the door before bringing it back and closing the door.

"Security sure is lax in this place." She commented, now standing next to me. The computer suddenly made an odd noise.

"I'm in!" Raff exclaimed quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And so are the decepticons." We all gasped lightly and leaned closer to get a better look.

"What?" Jack whispered loudly, his eyes widening.

"How can you tell?" I asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the screen as he replied.

"Schematics, with the same alien math's we saw on their ship. Well, Jessie didn't see it. No offence."

"None taken." I replied. Raf then turned to us, smirking.

"But this time, I can download it." I suddenly was holding a memory stick in his left hand when he plugged it in and continued to type.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko observed.

"The decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf stated. Jack placed a hand on the back of Raf's chair.

"Will they know?" He questioned. Raf just waved him off.

"Even if the decepticons see that I'm in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house!"

Tricking the decepticons. How fun is that. While watching I couldn't but have a Déjà vu feeling, in this place like I've seen this before. My thoughts snapped when I heard Raf spoke.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Miko and Jack exchanged looks but all of a sudden the computer screen was showing us the satellites moving! I gasped and so did the other two.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Years of practice." Raf answered simply. I'm really impressed with this kid.

I looked up and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room, and the light was flashing red. I gulped.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. The others looked to me, confused. I just simply pointed to the bleeping camera and the others looked worried.

"Just because the cameras are on, doesn't mean anyone is on site right now." Jack assured me. I just nodded, but I had a strange feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

Raf turned to Miko.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! Il just undo that again." Raf said, doing exactly that. Jack leaned closer to the boy.

"What happens when the 'cons realize their being punked?" He questioned.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf assured him.

"Yeah Jack, what are the 'cons gunna do, they're probably, like, a thousand miles away." Miko said. She must have jinxed it because the three of us were being flung around in the air, Raf typing into the computer at a rapid pace.

We were then thrown against a wall and landed in a heap. Strangely, though, I didn't feel any pain.

I looked up just to see Raf leap off of the computer desk, the computer itself being destroyed by the robot tentacle that was in the middle of attacking us. Man I wish I had my swords with me now.

Miko grabbed an axe near her, and swung it at the menace, only to be knocked back whilst the tentacle picked it up. My eyes widened in fear.

"You handed it an axe?" Jack yelled. "Not good." Raf gulped,

The tentacle swung at us as we shielded ourselves but it suddenly pulled back and it disappeared from sight. That was when my head started throbbing. I grumbled. How was it I could get shot by Megatron, and for nothing to happen, but when I hit my head against a wall, I get a massive headache?

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but that doesn't matter, we need to get to where that thing is heading!" I replied, and we all ran out the door to catch up with it. We ran for a little bit when we came up to double doors. We took a chance and flung the door open, and saw a decepticon standing on the roof of the open building. He turned to us and I noticed that his face was like a monitor. Miko got her phone out and took a picture of him. He looked at us briefly before flying off.

"Why's he leaving?" I asked. Raf then ran over to a large, thick wire which was chopped in half, the axe still in place. He knelt down to it.

"He's cut the hardline," He said grimly, "the dishes are locked onto Cybertron," He turned to us sadly, "For good." I frowned and looked down, knowing that we had failed.

I felt then dizzy and soon finding myself leaning on Jack, who was supporting me. Raf looked at me, worried. I gave him a reassuring smile. Miko called Ratchet for pick up.

Sure enough the familiar portal opened up and we all jumped inside, soon finding ourselves back at the Autobot base. Ratchet looked at us from ahead but when his eyes widened I knew why.

"Crap." I muttered as he scooped me up, walking off to the medical bay.

"What happen this time?" He asked me. He was strangely clam, which frightened me even more. I tapped my chin, wondering how I was going to explain this.

"Well, a robotic tentacle attacked us and flung me, Jack and Miko into a wall. But were fine, it not that bad." I felt him tense slightly when I mentioned the 'tentacle'. Ratchet then placed me onto one of the massive berths and scanned me.

"Well… you not injured, but looks you'll have headache for some time." He said. I stupidly face palmed.

"See, Nothing to worry about just a headache?" I reassured him. But he didn't buy that story and told I should rest and gave me a pillow to lay my head. A realization hit me on as I looked up to Ratchet, who was gazing down at me.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others…or giving them advice…or whatever?" I asked staring into his bright aquamarine eyes….err….optics. He looked away from me.

"No, Optimus will contact me when he needs any help." I nodded in understanding. I wanted to stand up, but lay back down, only to head my head again in the metal causing me to groan in pain. Ratchet turned back to me. I saw his optics twinkle in slight amusement which made me grin happily. It may have disappeared as fast as it came, but whatever.

"You should cut yourself lose more often, you've been stuck here to long." I suggested.

"My place is here in the lab, I've already proved myself in the field back at the war." He replied. It wasn't the answer I was looking for but this somehow interest me.

"What I meant is that you should at least have some fun once and a while. You're always so grim." I said as I stood up.

"Well excuse me if I bore you." He replied. I must of hit in that spot.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." I said "Bet the others would agree as well." my voice barely above a whisper. I felt him pick me up again so I looked up. He was heading back to the main room.

"What, that's it no shouting?" I asked confusedly. All Ratchet did was shake his head in response.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ratchet?" I muttered.

"Would you prefer me shout?" Ratchet retorted. Bugger sounded like he was enjoying this. I waved my hands in the air wildly.

"No, no thanks, I'm good!" I exclaimed. There was no reaction from my guardian. Once back in the main room he gently set me down next to Miko. She briefly hugged me before turning her attention back to the massive green computer screen in front of us.

Whilst Ratchet kept an eye on the rest of the Autobots progress, the rest of us talked for a while until we end up talking about me.

"So, Jessie where did you move from?" Raf asked.

"San Fernando Valley, born and raised there." Their jaws dropped after I said that.

"Seriously. Raf asked and I confirmed it with a nod.

"Can I ask you something Jessie?" Jack asked I started getting a bad vibe.

"Sure." I replied.

"About yesterday what do you mean when get enough of 'that' back at your old home?" He asked with a concerned face. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Ratchet was suddenly curious in what was being said.

"Well, back at home my family thought I was different from the rest. I tried to interact with them but they dismissed me like I was some stranger. Even some kids at my old school do that." I said sadly I could see the concern/sad faces they put on. "There were even time when they… did some things to me."

CLANG!

We all turned to Ratchet and saw that he had dropped whatever he was holding. Not bothering to pick it up, he gave me a glare.

'"What did they do you?" he asked coldly like he was gonna kill someone.

"Nothing just treated me badly." I said honestly to calm him. "Look what's past is past, back then I had friends who stood up for me now I have you guys" They smiled and nod and decide to move until Ratchet spoke.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature."

I looked up and saw Ratchet and the others, including Agent Fowler (now awake), staring up at one of the green computer screens. All I could make out was a circle with loads of purple dots surrounding it from the sides down. Was the circle the space bridge?

"_Dark energon_." Prime responded through the com-link. Dark energon? Like that purple stuff

_"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge!"_

Said bot tilted his head down slightly. He looked almost sad, which made me feel sorry for him, even if I didn't know why he was sad in the first place.

_"There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet replied. I turned my gaze to Raf, who was already holding out the memory stick.

"Um, would schematics help?" He asked, going up to the railing. Ratchet looked kind of put out that we now had found a way of making the space bridge go boom. He hesitantly looked back up.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option."

His word stabbed like a knife. Jack, Miko and Raf looked slightly upset as well. True, it is his home planet after all, but we are not that bad. Does he hate us?

"I am afraid so." Prime responded. He also sounded kinda sad. What Ratchet said next actually surprised me.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" He lifted his head up. I jumped in the air, whooping and punching my fist up. I then stopped as everyone laughed and I could have sworn Ratchet smirked. My face was red from embarrassment.

Raf walked on over to the computer to get up the plans for the space bridge. Jack was observing close by and Miko was annoying the hell out of Fowler. Ratchet turned to me.

"How is your head?" He asked his voice emotionless as usual.

"Believe it or not, it's like it was never there." I turned to the screen, "Agent Fowler was now examining the screen.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" He turned to Ratchet, his thumb pointing to the diagram. He never got his answer since Arcee commend in.

"Ratchet were in position." She reported.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet was now observing the many diagrams that Raf had put up of the space bridge and the parts of it. All in all it looked extremely confusing.

Me and Miko ignored most of what Ratchet was saying, the main reason being we didn't even know how to pronounce half the words he mentioned. So instead, we played rock paper scissors.

I won 12-6 when we finally decided to pay attention, only catching the last of it.

"-now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve."

"I see it." Arcee reported.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Arcee sounded like she was struggling for a little bit.

"Current reversed."

"YES!" Fowler yelled happily, briefly punching his fist in the air before pulling it back down. We all backed away slightly.

"Right?" He then asked. My left eye twitched as I resisted the urge to face palm.

"I'll ready the groundbridge." Ratchet stated, walking off. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason to get away from where he was once standing.

Soon enough the portal was once again open.

"Optimus, the groundbridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said.

We all walked up to the edge of the railing, anxiously waiting for them to return. The atmosphere was so tense you would be able to cut through it with a knife.

I must have looked worried because Ratchet kept on glancing at me. Raf gulped as he attempted to ask a question.

"Do you, think they're-"Ratchet opened up a part of his lower arm and looked at it.

"Four life signals. One very faint." He replied. Jack, Miko and Raff all started to worry about their guardians whilst I was concerned about all of them. Who was hurt?

We all looked up to see Optimus jump through the portal. Miko brightened up when Bulkhead came through next.

"Bulkhead!" She exclaimed, running down the stair, us following. She raced over to him and hugged his hand. It was very heart warming.

Jacks face fell and I glanced over to see Bumblebee running through with Arcee in his arms. Once he stopped the yellow 'bot looked down to her and her arm hand limp, near the floor. Jack jogged over and sadly stared at her face. Arcee's eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. I walked over to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. Miko did the same and Raf stood on the other side of him. The rest of the Autobots just looked on and Ratchet then walked a little closer.

"We lost one this week by the allspark don't let it be two." He actually sounded worried.

Jack took a step forward out of our embrace and placed his right hand onto Arcee's palm. She then slowly opened her eyes.

"Arcee." Jack whispered. I think I'm gonna cry at this.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." She said.

"But, you're my first." He replied I feel so sorry for him now.

"And Megatron?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Not even he could of survived ground zero." Optimus said firmly. I now looked up to Ratchet and Optimus and smiled. Good riddance.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler suddenly yelled, catching all of our attention.

"I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save," He started, sorting his tie out, "I owe you one," He stepped into the elevator and turned around, "We all do." The door then shut. We turned back to Arcee, who was now standing up and smiling down at us, mainly Jack.

Miko had her thinking face on for a split second before walking over to where Optimus was standing.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked rather sadly. I looked up to him, hope dancing in my eyes. He thought about it for a moment.

"I don't see why we should, since we will be on Earth for vorns, and friendly bonds have already been created." Prime said. Miko squealed and she and I hugged each other. Raf grinned like a madman and me and Jack knuckle punched each other. This is surely the best day that ever happened.

**Today is a special day, today they launch a new episode of Transformers Prime premiering now XD. This has been the longest chapter I ever done and I can't wait to see the new episode. Until then see ya!**


	6. Masters and Students

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

**Ratchet POV**

All has been well for the Autobots since our successful mission from preventing an army of Cybertron's dead from entering Earth under Megatron's command and the destruction of the Space Bridge. All has been quiet since Megatron's defeat and death, which is still to be officially confirmed. But Optimus knew that he could never let his guard down. He knew that there was still a chance that the Decepticons could attack at any time.

It has been awhile since I was assigned guardian to my charge Jessie. I wasn't very happy at first but I had to admit this girl was quite interesting. She doesn't seem afraid of us, heck, she didn't back down from one of my glares.

She was a brave one, when comes to fighting with her little swords from a human sport called fencing. She also cares deeply to the others whenever they are in trouble, and would always be by their side, which made her more interesting.

I groaned realizing that I had to pick up Jessie from school, so I transformed and sped off down the road to her school.

**Jessie POV**

It has been awhile since the Autobots have the earth from Megatron who is now dead, put if I know Prime I wouldn't be so sure if he was dead. That night after the battle, Mom was furious when I came home late.

I had to lie to her that I was over at a friend's house and lost track of time. At least I didn't get ant punishment for it, but instead Mom lectured that I need to call once in a while where she was. Jeez, sometime she acts just like Ratchet.

As I was walking out of the school building I noticed Rafael waited patiently for Bumblebee to come and pick him up. As I just about to walk over to him Vince and two of his friends beat me to him and then he pushes him off the stairs. I rushed to him and help up out of the ground.

"What's the hell's wrong with you Vince?" I asked checking to see Raf was ok.

Vince smirked as he walked up to Raf and me as I gestured him stay behind. I took a quick look and saw Ratchet had parked a little further back, since he would be very conspicuous if parked right in front of the school.

"What's the matter shorty?" Vince asked Raf, " Are gonna let a girl defend you because you can't fight? Or because you a little wimp?"

Rafael's anger began to boil. He hated Vince. He always picked on him. I gave him a comforting shoulder to make sure it was all right.

"Go on Raf he's not worth it." Raf thanked me before I let go so that he wait for Bumblebee as I gave Vince a glare that spelled death.

As I walked away from him that bastard Vince stepped in from of me.

"What's you hurry babe? Why don't we stick around and chat." He flirted, winking.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff."? I retorted back and made gagging noises as I walked past. I was a couple of meters from Ratchet when Vince grabbed my arm and swung me round. He leaned closer to me, as he was about to kiss me. His grip was too strong, but I was stronger.

"Get off of me you perverted bastard!" I hissed as I manage to escape his grip and run to Ratchet. It just made him and the others laugh as he started to chase me.

Suddenly Ratchets alarms went off, startling Vince as he stopped running. I gratefully rushed into the safety of the ambulance. He drove away before Vince had a chance to recover. I giggled and smiled at the dashboard.

"Thank you Ratchet."

"You're welcome, Jessie." He replied, which made my eyes widen slightly. I was shocked because his voice sounded strained with hints of anger, I was expecting him being so blunt and all.

"Vince is jerk and pervert as well." I snarled when mentioning him. I would have punched him in the face when I had the chance but decided to no go against it because it only cause more trouble.

"He is a glitched, slagger of a fragging-,"He ranted on, and I was impressed, but confused though. He was angrier than me, and I had no clue why, it's not like he's cared about my personal life or anything. I then held my hands up.

"Woah Woah, cool it Ratchet. Why are you so pissed off?" I asked, already knowing, but just wanting to know what he was going to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY?" He roared, taking me aback slightly, "THAT FRAGGER TRIED TO FORCE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT AND TRIED TO CHASE YOU!"

"I COULD HAVE HANDLE IT ON MY OWN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I screeched back, now agitated, he didn't have to fight my battles for me. I felt his vehicle form stiffen. He was silent for a moment longer before replying.

"I'm you're guardian, it's my duty to look out for you." He was a lot calmer now, and we had just entered the Autobot base. I simply nodded and hopped out once he stopped. The first thing I noticed was that the others weren't here yet. I smirked, knowing what the three had to collect.

I heard giant footsteps coming our way; I smiled brightly as our leader Optimus greeted us. But I noticed that he had a sad/concern look on his face, which raised a brow on me.

"Hey Optimus, is everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Hello Jessie, Yes I am fine, but thank you for your concern. How are you?" he replied.

"I'm fine as well, just a bit tired after long day of school." He smiled at me and nodded as went to who knows where.

Out of complete and utter boredom, I walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the sofa. Ratchet, who was typing at the computer nearby, glanced at me before quickly turning away. I daydreamed for while about the Autobots, until I almost fell asleep.

Right before I could 'Cee, Bulk' and 'Bee returned with their charges. They got off/out their guardians and waved up at me. Whilst the 'bots were transforming I casually jumped onto the stair railing and slid down, gracefully jumping back onto the floor once at the bottom.

In the corner of my eye I spotted Ratchet's face at my unexpected move. If it were a cartoon, his jaw would have been on the floor. Raf, Jack and Miko didn't seem fazed, probably because I have been doing it regularly at school since I moved here. The three were holding equipment, and were struggling to hold it all. Their respective guardians came over and took the equipment.

"Science project?" I asked. They nodded sheepishly and I chuckled.

"We haven't even started it yet." Miko admitted. I just shook my head and walked away.

"Have fun." I called back, waving.

As I went up the stairs I notice Optimus staring blankly at the space bridge deep in thought. I wonder what wrong with him? What is he thinking? My curiosity had suddenly got the better of me as I walked towards him unnoticed by the others, but Ratchet seemed to notice as he stopped what he was doing as he beat me to him as he approached

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet – ALL planets – are free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just…a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark," Optimus confessed. I was shocked at this; he wanted to save Megatron even though he tried to kill me.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand! But by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet reminded Optimus, owning a sigh from Optimus, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had a history together."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago; the day he chose to become a Decepticon," Optimus corrected gravely, "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they are not without leadership. And while Starscream are no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

"C'mon Optimus." I spoke out loud as their optics turn to me. "Be happy. You don't have to worry about Megatron hurting us anymore and you can finally relax." Ratchet nodded in agreement.

Before we can continue our conversation was interruped by an explosion.

DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ratchet cried.

Immediately, Optimus, Ratchet and me took off running, hoping that everyone was all right. But when they got there, we saw nothing but smoke. And realized that they weren't being attacked by a Decepticon. The explosion was caused by…

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raff reassured them as he coughed from the smoke caused by the explosion, "It's my volcano… or was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko instructed Bulkhead as she went to paint said red spot on Jupiter…only to spill more paint, "Whoopsie!"

"What in the All Spark is going on around here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack answered.

"Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies," Arcee suggested as she held the exhaust pipe up, causing me to laugh.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack playfully retorted, placing a hand onto his hip. I had to give him that one.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee mimicked Jacks action.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're…making a mess!" He object waving his hands for emphasis

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raff objected.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko began explained before Ratchet cut her explanation short.

"Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished knowingly.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!"

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more about this planet by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus asked.

"Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted to Optimus' earlier statement.

I actually perked up at that. It would be very interesting. Prime then looked over to me.

"Haven't you got a science project, Jessie?" He asked. Jack, Miko and Raf looked at me jealously. I grinned and stretched.

"Unlike those morons." I jabbed my finger towards my friends. "I finished my project ages ago." I said feeling proud of myself, as the three glared, their guardians chuckled and Prime's optics sparkled in amusement. I got no reaction out of Ratchet, not like I wanted to.

"You know you could help us?" Jack inquired.

"And ruin your time with the bots. Nah, you guys have fun. Besides their your projects." I replied walking away.

When I heard heavy footsteps behind me I prayed to god that it wasn't Optimus or Ratchet.

"You know it's not polite to stalk someone from behind." I stated, not turning around.

"My apologies but that's was not what I'm here for." I was forced to old back a groan at who had just spoken.

"What do you want, Ratchet?" I sighed, now turning to face the red and white 'bot. He gazed deep into my eyes, as if trying to find something. After what seemed like forever, he turned away and focused his attention onto the giant computer nearby.

"How is your head healing?" He asked, not daring to make more eye contact. That's what he had to ask me.

"It's ok, unlike that bastard Vince." I noticed him tense when I mentioned his name. When he didn't reply I walked over to the sofa and sat on it, and took out color pencils and a drawing book and draw some doodles.

I looked over to Raf, Jack and Miko, chatting and laughing with their respective guardians. I couldn't help but smile at them hearing them have some fun. I wish Ratchet was more like them, but still he reminded me so much of 'her', the personality and mostly everything about Ratchet. My thoughts of were interrupted when I heard the computer beeping.

"Exposed Energon! And it's on the move!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who must be!" Bulkhead challenged.

"Decepticons," Arcee answered as she stood next to Bulkhead.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Optimus sighed gravely. When did he get here?

"Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet I may require aid." Prime ordered, but Ratchet looked back at the others.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise," Ratchet decided.

"Why do I get a bad feeling, that this isn't going to end well." I said to myself.

(Later)

"And now I rest my case." I knew something like this would happen.

"Ratchet's gone science mad." Bulkhead point it out.

"Let's see... Where is it?" I suddenly hear Ratchet mumble to himself. I looked over to the scene.

"Um…What is it?" Raf questioned.

"You-ou'll find out!" He exclaimed. I blinked. This is a side to Ratchet I didn't want to see.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf then asks, leaning in to touch it, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn..." My guardian said. Bulkhead finally cracked.

"Soo... We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their- "He started, only to be cut off by Ratchet who looked up to them.

"Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead share a look, which Ratchet took as a 'yes'. "Then watch a master at work." Ratchet cackled while staring manically at his active built

"Control freak!" Miko remarked to Jack and me.

"…did anyone else notice the Mad Scientist gleam in Ratchet's optics?" Jack asked us.

"What's the control freak on anyway?" I whispered to Miko. We both gave each other weird looks before laughing.

Ratchet eventually finished Raf's project, moving on to Jack's, followed by Miko's. Once completed he cleaned up everything and handed then their respective projects. And sent us on our way. Tomorrow is going to be a good and interesting day.

(The next day, at the Autobot base)

Ratchet wasn't available to pick me up from school, so Arcee took me, along with a defeated-looking Jack.

Bulkhead was shortly in front of us and as we entered the base Bulk' honked his horn.

We got off of Arcee and Miko and Raf clambered out of the green mech. Ratchet walked over, looking a bit too cheery, which scared me in the slightest.

"Well! How were my-err-our projects received?"

"Well…." Raf starts, followed by a lengthy explanation of how they were accepted.

Jacks run a wild and knocked down the classroom door, which I quietly snickered at.

Miko's, from what I heard, had fallen apart since the model was too heavy to be held by a couple of simple strings. The teacher didn't believe her, anyway.

Raf's I know about because me and Jack were in the classroom above and the laser shot sky high, inches away from me. We left that part out, though.

"Well…."Ratchet scoffed, clearly angry, "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honor!" He turned around and mumbled whilst walking away, "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever." I giggled and turned to Bumblebee.

**They shouldn't have let Ratchet help** 'Bee says, clearly amused. Optimus looked at the yellow mech and nodded.

"Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." He says, agreeing with Bee and everyone else. Bulkhead turned to me.

"What did you get?" I grinned and looked up at him smugly.

"I got an A on my grade." I stated as Jack, Miko and Raf gave me jealous looks for the second time in two days. I said it loudly so that my guardian could hear. I knew he had when he rolled his optics.

"And I almost got blasted by Raf's volcano." I added quietly, muttering under my breath. Thankfully, no one else had heard it, since they were too busy talking, but suddenly remembered Ratchet and, sure enough he was giving me a guilty look, though he was trying to hide it. I had completely forgotten that he had the best hearing out of them all, and he was also not talking to anyone.

I walked over to him and patted his leg, in turn causing him to look down at me, the guilt in his optics still noticeable.

"Don't worry, Ratch, I'm alright. And hey you did your best to help us" I assured him. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, but I could tell that he was never going to forgive himself to this day.

**Transformers Prime has gotten even better than EVER. Today they premiere the new episode 'New Recruit" where Starscream is back and new autobot will join team Prime. YEEESSS! THANK YOU PRODUCERS! My guess is that the new autobot will be JAZZ! XD Well theirs only one-way to find out. SEE YA!**


	7. Scrapheap

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

Finally! Saturday! And it was bot time! I was the only one up, since mum had already gone to work. I admit that every day since we meet the Autobots are best time of the day, but now it was the weekend me and others get to spend more with the bots, including grumpy old Ratchet.

After getting breakfast I packed my fencing gear and thought I should bring my Epee's today since it's been a while since I used them.

Not long after packing and waiting outside with Jack, Bumblebee came and picked us up, speeding towards the base. We got there in record time, even though Bulkhead was already there. I climbed out of 'Bee and waved.

"Miss us doc bot?" I asked cheerfully. Ratchet sighed and turned towards Optimus.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" He asked irately. Miko walked up next to me as walked.

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off... To spend with you." I snickered at how enthusiastic she sounded, and Ratchet just glared at her.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asks, walking towards his guardian. Arcee places her hands on her hips as she briefly explains.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Huh... too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors..." Jack pouts, attempting to persuade her. It wasn't working.

"Arctic exploration duty." She states.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as cocks his fingers into the direction of the sofa, and quickly walking towards it. I laugh and shake my head at his antics, only just catching Ratchet's eyes on me. He quickly turned away, though.

Raf walked up to Optimus, hope gleaming in his eyes. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!" Prime shook his head sadly.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." He says. He boy deflates slightly but still nods in understanding.

"I... I understand." Raf sighs, disappointed. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair, which he smiled at. Prime and Arcee were about to leave but Optimus turned back to Raf.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball." He says, a smile playing on his lips. That was not something you'd expect a 30 foot alien robot to say. I grinned as Raf brightened up.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed. Boss bot nods to him before walking through the groundbridge

"Transport complete." I hear Ratchet mutter, shortly followed by the sound of a small explosion. I slowly turned around to face Ratchet, who was staring wide eyed at the groundbridge lever, which was sparking.

"By the allspark…"He trailed off. I simply shook my head and walked away to where Jack, Miko and Raf were.

They were too occupied in the racing game they were playing to notice me. Sighing, I decided to start doing some practice.

"Hey, where you going" I spun around to see Raf. He smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm bored," An idea suddenly popped up in my head ", wanna play artic exploration?"

Raf grinned and for the next half hour we 'faced a snow storm' and 'struggled to survive'. It was actually fun.

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says as he 'attempts to walk through the strong wind and snow'. "We gotta... get back to base." I added with a smile enjoying this.

We stopped when we heard something drop onto the floor. Curious, we looked around. We heard the noise again and turned around, gasping at what we saw.

It was a small, round, metal creature with huge purple eyes. It looked adorable, but I was suspicious.

As the thing walks closer to us, I feel the bad vibe radiating from it, but ignore it as I stare at the thing.

"W-Where did you come from?" Raf stutters. The thing only blinked at us and walked closer.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets." I state as Raf picks up an over-sized bolt which just about fit in the palm of his hand.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf giggles as the creature cutely nods and starts running in circles and jumping around.

Raf throws the bolt and the thing chases after it. "Good boy! Go get it!" The thing gets closer to the bolt and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" The thing then turned back around, the bolt gone, and it seemed fine. "Or... Not."

I wasn't sure about the creature. The cute ones were always the deadliest. Mind you, Megatron isn't a picture you want to look at.

"Raf, I'm not sure about this…." I started, trailing off. The thing then skipped over and started rubbing against the boy's leg.

"Awww, come on Jessie, it's not going to hurt anybody!" Raf protests. Then the thing gave me look and started rubbing on my leg as well. I couldn't help it was so cute doing it, I sigh in defeat. But still got a bad feeling from this bug.

But my suspicions of the thing grew as the lights started to flicker as we walked back into the main room. Raf was petting the thing, which had snuggled up into his arms.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He says excitedly, holding the thing up in full view.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snaps, but when he looked up at him, suddenly yelled in shock. All the bot's backed away warily as they pointed their weapons at Raf and the thing. Jack and Miko run over to us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko shouts, attempting to calm the Autobots. She placed herself in front of Raf, along with Jack. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead screeches, actually sounding terrified. I tell you, any other moment I would be laughing my ass off at them, but this was serious.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf pipes up, jumping slightly to see over the two teens.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet says. I turn to Raf and give him a look.

"The most 'dangerous' vermin ever, Raf, is what you are currently hugging." I stated. Miko stares at the 'bots wide eyed and Jack just gives them a confused look

Miko and Jack then look back at the scraplet. "This...?" he finally asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Your giant robots! Scrappy here is... Tiny." Miko exclaimed, pinching her fingers together for emphasis.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said. Oh, how wrong can you get? The thing focused on the bot's and stared at them, as if analyzing them. Suddenly its mouth opens wide and it reveals chainsaw-like teeth as it charged towards the bot's. They shot at it repeatedly but the scraplet dodged and jumped onto 'Bee's leg. All I could do at the moment was watch in horror as it started chewing away at his armor. 'Bee finally shook the scraplet off, but it got ready to charge again.

It was stopped when I ran over and kicked it over to the wall. Hard. I was amazed it didn't hurt, and I'm pretty sure the others were too. Raf let out a battle cry and raced towards the already-dead scraplet and whacked it multiple times with a crowbar he had found.

I just folded my arms and looked on in amusement as the scraplet turned into a pancake. It took Jack to stop him.

"Easy there, killer." He said. Raf sighed then ran over to 'Bee worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologizes.

**It's not your fault, Raf** Bumblebee replied, attempting to soothe the boy's nerves. It only worked a little bit. Raf looked up to Ratchet, who was examining 'Bees leg.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Ratchet turned to me and nodded.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured us. Raf breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead exclaimed "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" That was very unnerving. Jack then walked over to where I was.

"Well, bug squashed game over... Right?" He said unsurely.

"No!" Ratchet stated firmly "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet stood up and walked towards the corridors when, gently grasping me in the process. I looked up at him confused.

"What was that for?" I asked. He glanced down at me.

"Don't you want to know how the scraplets go in here?" He retorted, sounding slightly irritated. I kept silent after that. We eventually got to the room in question and Ratchet placed me down on the floor.

He walked forward and examined this giant metal egg container, which had a hole in the side, with his wielder. "It's a trap. A scraplet trap." 'Bee cowered behind Ratchet, which I found incredibly adorable.

"An empty scraplet trap..." Bulkhead stated the obvious, and I had a hard time trying not to roll my eyes at it.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind-up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained. Jack took a step forward.

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack said anxiously. Miko looked from me, to him, to Raf.

"Now their wide awake and ready to brunch."

There was a short, almost awkward, silence. That is until Raf broke it.

"Sooo..." He trailed off.

"How many are we talking about?" I finally spoke.

"Thousands." Ratchet replied, turning towards me. My eyes widened.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. Ratchet then transformed his hand back.

"With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet picked me up again and quickly ran back to the main room. When there he desperately tried to get a hold of Optimus or Arcee, seemingly forgetting that I was still in his hand.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" The screen glitches and switches off, causing Ratchet to growl in frustration "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap." I look up at him and flail my arms.

"Ummm…hello?" I asked. He finally noticed me and places me onto the platform next to Miko.

"Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead exclaimed. 'Bee chirped in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet states. Mine and Jacks eyes both widen.

"They will...?" Jack asked, now worried. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which earned me a small smile from him. Miko, however, looked extremely pissed as she marched over to where Bulkhead was currently standing.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Bulkhead looked down to her, his expression deadly serious.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there is nothing left, and I mean nothing! Not even your optics." I shuddered.

"Thanks for the nightmares." I muttered.

CLANG!

Bulkhead yelped as a wrench came into contact with his head, leaving a dent. The wrench dropped to the floor with another 'clang'. Jack, Raf and Miko all glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Wasn't me!" I yelled. Bulkhead, however, looked behind me.

"What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. I turned around and ended up facing a smirking Ratchet, whose arms were folded. He shrugged.

"For giving Jessie nightmares." Ratchet simply shrugged. I giggled, covering my mouth and he looked down at me briefly before walking over to pick up the wrench he threw. Jack suddenly stepped forward.

"Okay, back to the situation at hand. You have to let us help." He said bravely, and I found myself nodding my head in approval.

"We're not made of metal!" Raf stated. Miko then leaned on me.

"Ya, they can't harm us!" She claimed.

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I rolled my eyes at Ratchet's words. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"Okay, good." I say, partially relieved that we can help "So, we pair off. One bot one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge." Ratchet nods "Jack, go with Raf and 'Bee."

"Good idea." He agreed.

"Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko announced, punching her fists together. Bulky and 'Bee both shuddered violently.

Once they had all left, Ratchet started working on the ground bridge, and I just stood by, watching. I had my Epee with me. Although I doubt it would do any good, but it wouldn't hurt to try?

No signs of any scraplets I quickly got bored, pacing around, arguing with myself on what I should do. I settled sighing and sat on the floor. Ratchet turned to me, his eyebrow raised, before shaking his head at my antics and continuing his work.

"Sooo…Uhhhh….." I turned to Ratchet "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" 'Ratch' explained.

I suddenly heard tiny footsteps and I looked up and, on the wall, a bunch of scraplets were crawling along the wall. My eyes widened at how many there were. I realized that my epée wasn't going to stop them so I toss it aside and I grab the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a meter long metal pipe.

My eyes literally popped out of my head when they started FLYING towards Ratchet.

"They fly! You never said they could fly!" I cried as I attempt to hit them with a pipe. Ratchet fell over as the scraplets attacked him, showing no mercy.

"RATCHET!" I yelled desperately as I ran over, kicking and hitting the scraplets with all the power I had. There were just too many, though, and I was losing hope. Ratchet then looked to my right.

"The fire extinguisher!" He exclaimed. My brain switching back on, I sprinted over to said object, picked it up, aimed it and sprayed the ice-cold foam onto the metal demons.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" I shouted and eventually managed to kill them all. I then shiver, the foam dampening my clothes. Ratchet groaned as he slowly stood up, his armor literally covered with scraplet bites. He looked battered.

'Bee and Bulky when came limping in with Jack, Miko and Raf, not looking much better than Ratchet.

Bulkhead was holding his right arm "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Woah!"

We all looked up to see hundreds of scraplets flying around our heads. They looked at the 'bots and started attacking again. I sprayed Ratchet again while the others repeatedly hit the scraplets. It only took one his to knock the little bastards out, so it didn't take too long to kill them all.

The autobots ended up sitting on the floor, exhausted from the struggling and the injuries that they had received from the scraplets.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked. Ratchet shook his head and we suddenly heard metallic gnawing down the corridor.

"Hardly, these were just scouts."

**Primus hates us!** 'Bee exclaimed as he collapsed backwards, now lying down. I snickered at his comment and Raf was giggling as well.

"So, the rest of them know were in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet yelled urgently.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack stated. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"How about back to the Artic?" I suggested "We already know they don't do cold." I held up the extinguisher.

"Not a bad idea, Jessie. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So, think Ratchet, think!" It was amusing watching him scold himself, I must say. "If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line." I giggled. He looked so proud of himself, his optics widening and brightening up.

**Were slagged**. Bumblebee moaned

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead spoke.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked, gently hitting the pipe he found on his palm. When did he get that?

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked. Ratchet then went on to explain what we needed to do. We then headed off in search of the breach. Raf eventually figured that the pipe above us should lead us too it. As we continued to follow the pipe, we had to step over and dodge many scraplets.

"Remember, we're okay, we're not metal." Jack assured us. I looked forward and spotted a pool of a bright blue substance, which I quickly realized was energon.

"Guys, I found the breach!" I exclaimed, running over to it, the others following closely behind.

"Come on. We have to work fast." Jack said and we got to work, Miko and Raf held the metal in place whilst Jack kept an eye out and I wielded the piece on.

It didn't take too long, and when we had finished, the scraplets went crazy again, heading towards the main room.

"Their getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaimed, and we all sprinted back into the main room.

"GUYS!" I shouted, and they all turned to me. "FIRE IT UP!"

Ratchet weakly stood up and activated the ground bridge before collapsing again. Now all we had to do was get the scraplets out. But how?

I suddenly came up with an insane idea. Picking a large piece of scrap metal up, I waved it at the scraplets, who, to my surprise, zeroed in onto it.

"Hey you little buggers want the main course?" I teased, now running into the groundbridge. "Come and get it!"

I faintly heard Ratchet calling my name as I rushed through and into the freezing temperatures of the Artic. I moved off to the side as they swarmed through. I noticed Optimus and Arcee in the near distance. They too looked incredibly weak.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed. They looked at me briefly, shocked, before focusing back onto the scraplets.

I yelped when Bulkhead suddenly limped through, falling into the snow. He turned to me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, though I was now freezing my ass off.

I looked back over to Prime and Arcee, who were now giving Bulkhead pointed looks. Said mech rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." I would have chuckled, but was too cold to do so. I stiffly entered the groundbridge, knowing that the others would follow.

Once out of the groundbridge vortex I collapsed onto my hands and knees, only just truly feeling how cold it was. I yelped when something picked me up from behind.

Without a word, Ratchet held me against his warm chest, his spark humming. I felt my cheeks heat up as I was in shock about why he was holding me close. This is something I've never expect from him.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed. That ruined the moment as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, duh, I was in the artic for about a minute." I retorted. I vaguely heard Miko laugh as I looked up at his optics softening when they landed on me.

"You don't look so good." I grinned. He shook his head in amusement before looking at me seriously.

"You shouldn't have gone to the Artic." He scolded. I bowed my head.

"I know, but you're my friends. I'm just, me. I don't know what will if I didn't do it." I said. I gave him no time to reply asked him to put me down and walked over towards the med bay, gesturing him. We all, 'bots included, dragged ourselves to the medical bay.

Jack, Miko and Raf were all rapidly typing into a computer. I had already done my part, so I folded my arms, watching with interest.

"Report bio circuitry stats?" Ratchet asked Jack. Jack looked up to him, smiling.

"Levels are rising."

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Raf informed Ratchet, who nodded.

"Lookin' good!" Miko gave him thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet "You saved quite a few lives today."

"He's right, Ratchet." I joined in, grinning at Prime, who had smiled at my concern towards Ratchet.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said, smiling down at us, though he was looking at me. I instantly thought to myself that he looks a lot better with a smile on his face. It was so warm and comforting. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened…on a Saturday."

I smirked up at him. He should a lot better than that, cause I think Ratchets smile twitch slightly wider. It was a miracle in itself that he was nice, let alone for him to smile!

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong." Optimus stated, gazing down at us all. Suddenly Miko screamed. Everyone looked to her in slight panic. Heck, Jack and Raf both rushed over, crowbars in hand. They stood in front of her in a mini battle position.

"Scraplet?" Jack said.

"Spider!" Miko shrieked, rushing around, generally looking like a complete retard. "Is it on me?! AAGGGHHH!" She then ran away, trying to swipe the 'spider' off of her back.

"Did she just scream like a little girl...?" Bulkhead asked, confused. Everyone exchanged glances. I shook my head in amusement.

"What else can possibly happen this week?"

**A/N- Anyone see the latest Prime episode? Feeling gleeful at Silas's fate? I am and that fragger got what was coming to him. Good thing Megatron still didn't like him. I have never approved of Megatron's decisions in the past….but I never thought I would smile about something like this…**

**One more note, Smokescreen is growing on me after he helped Bulkhead. He seems like a fun guy to have around.**


	8. Con Job

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

It was now early in the evening and things have quiet down after the scraplet incident. I was currently sitting on Ratchets shoulder while he does his work on the computer.

Apparently he was still checking up on me after that 'stunt' I pulled in the Artic. He isn't convinced that I was fine and he wanted me stay close where his optics can see me.

Bulkhead and Miko are finishing some clean up while the others remaining are here watching and talking.

I didn't mind being alone. And I didn't mind being on Ratchets shoulder it was actually… dare I say it… comfortable. Ratchet's shoulder was big enough to allow me to lie down, so that's what I did. Ratchet glanced at me before returning to his work.

Something small suddenly hit me. I yelped as I fell back, only to land on Ratchet's hand. I smiled sheepishly up at him and rubbed my shoulder, where the offending object hit. He shook his head and lifted me back onto his shoulder. I spun around and went to glare at person who hit me. And I had pretty good idea who.

I looked up and saw her sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder, smirking at me. I huffed and folded my arms. After a moment or two the screen Ratchet was monitoring started bleeping.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a Starship inside this solar system." Ratchet started typing a couple of things into the computer and gasped lightly. "It's an Autobot identification beak-on." I grinned. Jack then walked over to the metal railing nearby and looked at Ratchet.

"So there are other bot's out there?" He asked.

"The mass's scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself," Optimus requested.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades."

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly, "You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal."

"Another bot's coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said, Bulkhead nodding in agreement.

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead nodded.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey," Optimus bidded.

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised before Ratchet closed the link.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked casually.

I snickered as 'Bulky' chuckled.

"Oh. Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us," he explained.

I jumped when my phone started ringing. Sighing, I answered it.

"Jessie McCain where are you?" I winced at my mother's tone of voice.

"Out with my friends, why?"

"You should be coming home, now." I rolled my eyes and mouthed to others it was 'mom'.

"Okay mom, I'm coming home now." Before I ended the call she spoke.

"And one more thing, if Jack is there, tell him that his mom called and wants him back home too, okay."

"Alright." I ended the call and groaned.

"Jack, you and me, we gotta go." I called over. He nodded and walked over to Arcee, who was transforming. Ratchet lifted his hand up to me and I clambered on. He placed me onto the ground and transformed, opening the passenger door. I hopped in and the seatbelt, once again, snaked around my body.

While my guardian drove me back home I began wondering what the new bot would look like, I already have a pretty good idea since he was a wrecker like Bulkhead.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ratchet turned onto my street. He came to a slow stop and re-opened the door, undoing my seatbelt in the process. I patted the dashboard.

"Thanks Ratchet." He remained silent as I jumped out and saw Jack, who was getting off of Arcee. I waved to him, he waved back smiling as I mouthed 'goodnight' before I walked to my house.

I went into the kitchen to grab a snack before I went to bed only to be greeted by my mom. Only I hadn't expected to see her smiling wither her arms crossed. I raised a brow at this.

"Uh…Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… it's just that I couldn't help myself seeing you so happy making new friends and getting used to our new home."

"You should introduce me to them sometime." I was surprised at this; she doesn't normally ask me to introduce her to my friend. But I can't tell her that my friends were sentient alien robots from another planet.

"Uh yeah I guess… maybe later." I said as I grabbed some orange soda. Then my mom spoke.

"You know I notice that you have been hanging around with Jack recently." Ok where is she going with this? As I drank my soda I wasn't fully prepared for what she was going to say.

"I'm sure you and him can make great couple." Yup that did it. I spurted out a mouthful of my orange soda as I was gulping down.

"Oh God mom." I shouted completely surprised at this. "He and I are just friends where on earth did you get that idea."

"Me and June have been talking." She said smirking at me.

"Oh God mom, I don't think I'm even ready to have a boyfriend just yet, I'm not even that pretty." I retorted back.

"Oh come on you're a beautiful girl," She pinched my cheeks "How could you not have a guy?" I blushed at this. As she let go my cheek I quickly heading upstairs quickly before saying goodnight and plopped on my bed with face heating up.

"I don't think this day can get anymore embarrassing…."

(The next day at Autobot base)

Ever since that talk I had with my mother yesterday evening I've tried to avoid being with Jack including my guardian Ratchet because every time I think about it my face starts heats up. Miko, however, noticed this and started questioning me about my welfare and my face. Until she gasped surprising when she got this idea.

"Somebody's got a crush." She chanted into my ear.

"I don't who you're talking about." I was started to get annoyed by her.

"Don't play dumb with me you like somebody." I growled and hit her upside the head.

"I don't have a crush on anybody."

While Miko was pissing me off, everyone else were watching the computer monitor, anxiously waiting for the 'bots starship to appear in the Earth's atmosphere.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated when the signal appeared. Miko finally left me alone as she ran over to the others. I stayed where I was, not wanting to accidently snap at anyone.

"You think they're here to visit?" I heard Raf ask.

"Maybe they'll stay!" Miko exclaimed. I then decided to walk over with them, humming.

"Hmmm...They'll have to find their own humans though."

Ratchet started to type the landing co-ordinates into the ground bridge and activated it.

"Ground bridge cycling up." He said to himself. It then started sparking and went dark. Ratchet hit it and closed it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." He grumbled.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" I asked. Optimus turned to me and nodded.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticon's are tracking the newcomers' ship."

Miko ran over to where the ground bridge was, watching Bulkhead pace.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" She commented.

"Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Miko's face lit up.

"Sweet!"

The Decepticon alarm suddenly went off. I glanced over at the screen to see 5 Decepticon's following Wheeljack's ship.

"Bogies, and their closing fast on the ships position." Arcee stated again. She enjoys being the announcer, doesn't she?

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to the groundbridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action." Ratchet pulled the lever and the familiar portal appeared, without any additional sparks this time.

"I'll prepare sick-bay." Ratchet said, walking in that direction. Bulkhead snorted.

"Who for, the Con's? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead laughed and he and the others disappeared into the aqua and green light.

I giggled and shook my head.

"I just love how Bulkhead only mentions Wheeljack and never the others." I commented. Miko snickered and I groaned when she walked towards me on the platform.

"Sooo…what do you think the new guy would be like?" I was about to answer when Ratchet interrupted.

"If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst." He sighed. Typical Ratchet. After a while was the others walked back in through the groundbridge.

Ratchet closed the groundbridge behind them but it fizzled out again. He grumbled in frustration.

Bulkhead walked straight over to me and Miko with a white bot that had a couple of green and red streaks. He also had a couple of cracks underneath his mouth, they almost looked like scars. I had a feeling that it was Wheeljack.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddies, Miko and Jessie." Bulkhead gestured to Miko then me "They can wreck with the best of us." Yep, I was right.

"Hiya." Miko waved. I gave him a peace sign.

"'Sup." Wheeljack grinned and leaned down towards us.

"You two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked. Miko and I shared a look and smirked.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." We said simultaneously.

"We're gonna get along just fine." He stated as he looked back up at Bulkhead.

'Wheeljack' decided just as Optimus Prime approached the group.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege," 'Wheeljack' said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold," Optimus smiled.

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" The green mech yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turned back around and they bumped chests.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet sighed sarcastically.

"Miko had better of brought her guitar. And music…" I mused. I was answered when the ear piercing sound of her plugging in a guitar ringed throughout the base. Everyone winced and covered their ears. When the screeching sound stopped I sighed in relief.

Me and Jack walked down the stairs and sat next to Arcee. Bulkhead and Wheeljack then started chucking a twisted ball of metal to each other.

"Come on Jackie. Show me what you got!" Bulkhead said a grin plastered onto his face. Wheeljack pulled his arm back and threw the 'ball' as hard as possible. Bulkhead caught it, but slid a good 5 feet backwards in the process. "Hahaha...Nice lob." Bulkhead commented as he threw the 'ball' back to Wheeljack. It continues like this.

"Soo... What's that about?" I asked, turning to Arcee. She kept her optics on the 'ball' as she responded.

"It's called Lobbing. It's a favorite pass-time on Cybertron."

"Oh, I so knew that." Arcee glanced at me, eyebrow raised. I laughed and continued to watch the game.

"Come on Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko suddenly shouted, strumming the guitar. Raf agreed, pushing his glasses back up his face. He walked over to the middle of the 'dance floor' and started doing the robot. I chuckled.

"Of course, the robot." Jack commented, sounding amused. I laughed at his words, but laughed even harder when Bee decided to join in, copying Raf. When I calmed down I ran over to Miko and whispered something in her ear. This was gonna be fun.

She grinned and changed the music she was currently playing on her guitar. I casually strode into the middle of the 'robot' dancing fest, and started pulling off my own moves. Everyone moved back to watch. Miko, wanting to join me, quickly disconnected her guitar and plugged in her phone. This one is for the boys with the booming system.

'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj started to play, and we both cheered happily. We started dancing and soon the others either joined in or cheered us on. Optimus were nowhere in sight and Ratchet was occasionally glancing over in interest. When the music started playing we decided to pull off some sly and agile moves, which was really fun.

_Top down, AC, with the cooler system._

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up._

_Got stacks on deck like he's savin' up._

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal._

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill._

_He cold. He dope. He might sell coke._

_He always fly in the air. But he never fly coach._

_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship._

_When he make it drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip._

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for._

_And yes. You'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe._

_I said, 'Excuse me.' You're a hell of a guy._

_I mean my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly._

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie._

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing in his eye, oh._

_Yes I did. Yes I did. Somebody please tell him who the F I is._

_I am Nicki Minaj. I mack them dudes up. Back couples up. And check the deuce up._

_Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away._

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.

Me and Miko started singing the _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, baddom, boom bass_ part because it was really catchy. We carried on dancing and I noticed Ratchet staring at us. Well, staring at me. Though I didn't show that I knew.

_He aint gonna try to put that mac on._

_He just gotta give me that look, when he gave me that look._

After the last lyric he looked away, though he had already confused me into why he was looking at me like that.

I shrugged it off and continued dancing. I glanced at Ratchet and blushed when Miko caught me. What was with me today?

She came over, grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me past Ratchet and around the corner. When she let go I took a step back and scowled at her.

"What do you want Miko?" I hissed. She grinned and lightly punched my shoulder.

"I just figured it out, you like Ratchet." I was about to protest when she continued talking "And don't give me the 'no I don't, leave me alone' crap, because it won't work. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you have been acting today also backs me up."

"Woah Woah Woah, slow it down there. The way I've been acting today? I've been avoiding him because I had incident yesterday evening with me and my mom!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air.

"I don't like him or anybody, I'm not even interested."

"Liar, those you just lame excuses, because you can't admit that you love him." Miko started protesting. I couldn't stop blushing from that thought.

"HA, you DO like him!" She said noticing my face.

"I didn't say that." I shook my head. Miko sighed, her shoulders slumping. She had given up. For now.

"Come on, let's get back to the others!" With that, she spun around on her heel and strutted back to the others, me walking leisurely behind her. I stopped in front if where Ratchet was currently working, observing Bulkhead and Wheeljack while they continued to play 'lobbing'.

"Coming at ya." Bulkhead called, chucking the 'ball' back over. Wheeljack jumped to catch it, but it slipped from his hands and hit the wall, falling and smashing into the ground bridge lever, causing it to briefly spark. It then rolled off of the edge and started falling towards the ground.

Time seemed to slow when I realized that I was standing right where the 'ball' was about to impact. Before my body could react a hand scooped me up. I breathed a sigh of relief but blushed when I looked up to see Ratchet staring back down at me with, somewhat concerned, optics. When I smiled he turned to Bulkhead and glared.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" He shouted. He then pointed to me "And you nearly squashed Jessie!" Bulky looked at me apologetically and I grinned in assurance. Wheeljack walked over, gently patted me on the head then picked up the twisted piece of metal.

"Sorry Doc, Jessie. Guess we're a little charged up." Ratchet placed me down and started to defrag the groundbridge as Wheeljack picked up the lobbing ball. I was left momentarily confused until I heard Arcee say something about the fact that 'Primes don't party'.

You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered curtly.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," 'Wheeljack' remarked slyly.

"Yes. It is," Ratchet agreed happily.

"Something wrong with it?" 'Wheeljack' asked curiously.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown," Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?" 'Wheeljack' continued questioning.

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irrepairable damage," Ratchet shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" 'Wheeljack' finally asked the killer question.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer," Ratchet shrugged before resuming his work, completely oblivious to the dark looks sent his way. Maybe Wheeljack always acted like this?

Said robot then walked back over to the main area, where Bulkhead were happily telling war stories to the others. I decided to join in as well, I love stories.

So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. Do what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to the very interested Jack, Miko and Raf, and I "Tell them, Jacky!"

Immediately, all eyes were on him. 'Wheeljack' laughed uncomfortable for a little bit then said,

"What I do best."

Bulkhead laughed before finishing the story, "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time," 'Wheeljack' shrugged.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead gushed.

"Awesome," Miko and I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside," Arcee smirked teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead suddenly asked suddenly, causing 'Wheeljack' to snap out of his daze.

"What?" 'Wheeljack' responded.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" 'Wheeljack' demanded as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy," 'Wheeljack' decided.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered 'Wheeljack' excitedly.

"Let's go now," 'Wheeljack' requested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" 'Wheeljack' suggested.

"Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh.

"Tour starts now," Miko proclaimed as she approached 'Wheeljack', "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

"Should've known Miko would ask those questions," I sighed quietly.

Arcee and Bumblebee knew something was wrong with Bulkhead. They were both worried. Especially when they eventually find out what is truly going on. Eventually, it was decided that Arcee would be the one to ask him.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead shrugged, obviously unsure about something.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee lightly teased her friend.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he continued working the damaged groundbridge controls.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead boasted.

"Bulk, are you sure you're not overreacting? Arcee could be right. Centuries stuck in a tin can alone can do wonders to a bot's personality," I reminded him.

"Not Jacky. He's survived worse," Bulkhead shook his head.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested boredly.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee cooed gently.

"I'm not sure I-," 'Wheeljack' started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," 'Wheeljack' finally relented, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing," Bulkhead suddenly said, causing his optics to widened on Wheeljack's face, "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the groundbridge.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record," Bulkhead said as he poked 'Wheeljacks' chest, challenging the Decepticon.

Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko was cut off when she was lifted off the ground. 'Wheeljack' then proceeded to grab me. He moved towards the groundbridge and knocked Ratchet out of the way.

"Stay back!" 'Wheeljack' demanded, holding Miko and myself in front of him. "Or I'll squeeze them into pulp." I squirmed in his grip, but it was hopeless. The others all stared at us in alarm.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko asked, close to screeching her head off. I shook my head and scowled at the imposter.

"That's not Wheeljack." I sneered, but yelped when he tightened his grip on me, extremely close to cutting off my breathing.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead said through gritted teeth "Let the girls go and face me!"

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Wheeljack smirked, using his real voice.

"You bastard, where is the real Wheeljack!" I shouted. He sneered and slowly crushed me. I swore I heard a few ribs crack as my vision started to slowly blur. I barely made out Ratchet being held back by the other. He looked pissed.

"Oh... I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him..." He then turned to the groundbridge and huffed.

"About time!"

My vision came back when he loosened his grip on me and put Miko in the same hand. I was now not sure who looked angrier, Miko or Ratchet. 'Wheeljack' typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever, the green portal opening up. He walked over to it and had his back to it.

I suddenly felt the sensation of flying through the air. I closed my eyes shut, waiting of impact, but it never came. Instead I was encased by metal. I opened one eye and realized that I was on the palm of Ratchet's hand. I tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain go through my ribs and I groaned.

I could tilt my head back, though, and saw two Wheeljacks fighting each other. Which one was the real one? I looked back up at Ratchet and noticed that his full attention was on me. Our eyes/optics met and the moment wouldn't seem to pass until a loud bang jolted us out of it. I saw that one of the Wheeljacks was holding a gun to the other Wheeljacks head, who looked close to unconsciousness. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, the real Wheeljack had won.

Wheeljack turned to the others, who grinned deviously, picked up the imposter, let Wheeljack stick a bomb on him, and chucked him through the groundbridge. He walked over and shut the groundbridge down.

While the others greeted the real Wheeljack, Ratchet silently walked off, me in his hand, to the med bay.

Once there he gently set me down onto a berth and ran a couple of scans on me. When finished with the examination he turned to me.

"You're lucky you didn't break any ribs." I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Great, back to doctor mode, are we?" I asked sarcastically. He scoffed and turned away from me.

"You were very foolish to do what you did." He said. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What, get grabbed by a 'con?" I retorted. He turned to me and scowled.

"No, say what you did. He wouldn't have hurt you as much if you had just shut your mouth!" Ratchet snapped. He was holding a strange object and I narrowed my eyes at his hand to see that it was trembling slightly. I was taken aback. He was really that mad?

"Well…I'm glad it was me and not Miko." I muttered. Ratchet was about to answer when he zoned out, holding the side of his head. When he came back he looked at me.

"Optimus has just informed me that Wheeljack is leaving and he wishes for you to recover quickly." Ratchet informed me. I felt slightly saddened by the fact that he was leaving so soon, but oh well I'm sure will see him again sometime.

Now all there is it to do is wait and recover.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, many things have been going on at school, work, work, work. But anyways Transformers Prime is getting more epic than ever, the Star Saber, Alpha Trion, and the search for the Omega Keys. I just saw today's new episodes and I still can't get over the fact that Smokescreen is actually a relic of the Omega Keys.**


	9. Convoy

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

_(Dreamscape)_

_It was dark I couldn't see anything. I was in a complete void of darkness._

_Then all of sudden there were these noises coming from everywhere, it almost sounded like explosions and shooting like I was in the middle of a war zone._

_I started freaking out having no idea what was going on. I covered my ears hoping this would stop. It got even worse when I start hearing numerous voices which started to make me cry in fear._

_Then suddenly the noises stopped and I saw a bright light in front of me. It was warm and really bright. Then just I was about reached out to it…_

_(End Dreamscape)_

I woke up from dream in shock, with cold sweat and tears. I looked around and saw that I was in my room at home. I remember now, Ratchet took me home after I started recovering from that 'incident'. I checked the clock and it was almost 3 in the morning.

I got out my bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face from the sweat and tears I had from my dream. Speaking of which, what was that dream? It was sort of scary like a nightmare at first but then I got better when I say that light.

"What does it mean?" I asked myself. I shook my head put that all a side and head back to bed. I'll probably figure it out in the morning.

(The next morning at base)

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had last night. It wasn't like any other dream I had over the years. But still, when I saw that bright light I felt safe and it felt familiar somehow.

I resorted to lightly banging my forehead against my knees.

Then out of know where I was tackled to the ground and my face immediately met the floor. Luckily it was Miko who started giggling.

"What do you two want?" I asked slight irritation embedded into my voice. Miko got off of me and turned her head to me and grinned.

"Oh, just wanted to know what you were thinking about, you've have been spacing out all day."

"Have I?" I asked scratching my head nervously.

"Duh and I know what." She slightly tilted her head towards Ratchet who was working on the computer. Again. I shot up and lightly kicked her.

"Oh no, not this conversation again!" I exclaimed. Ratchet was, unfortunately, looking on curiously.

"Yes, why not?" She asked in a taunting manner. I growled and gritted my teeth together in frustration.

Ratchet, sensing my tenseness, ushered Miko to leave me alone, much to my relief and her annoyance. Once she left with just me and him Ratchet looked down at me.

"What was it she wanted to talk about that made you so uneasy?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, it's nothing important." I answered. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Ratchet that she wants to talk about me having a thing for him, which I don't.

Ratchet was about to say something until a certain voice rang throughout the whole base.

"Prime!...PRIME!"

Ratchet growled muttering that he'll deal with me later as he walked up to the computer and typed in a few things, only bringing up the persons face up on the monitor.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-?" Optimus began asking.

"What else, Con's. I chased them off with some slick moves, but not before they blew me out of the sky!" Fowler explained angrily.

"Again?" Miko asked amusement clear in her voice as I snickered.

"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S." 

"The Dingus?" I repeated before laughing.

"The, what's it...?" Arcee then followed in my footsteps, also confused. That's the second time she's come back into the main room without me noticing! Agent Fowler scoffed and rolled his eyes, pressing a button which brought up a picture of a large, silver, metal cube.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. Aka, D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."

It was now Ratchets turn to scoff.

"Pfft... that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" He asked.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door."

"Uhhhh….did Agent Fowler say what state he's currently in?" Raf gulped nervously.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination before the Con's come back for it." He demanded. Optimus shook his head.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond."

"Oh shit." I mumbled, earning a couple of looks.

"Ya got any better ideas?" Optimus seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee we are going to deliver the device in vehicular mode."

Everyone nodded as they transformed and left the base as Ratchet closed the bridge and monitored their signals.

My thoughts dwelled on me when Miko mentioned that conversation yesterday. Do I like Ratchet? Yes. Do I like like him?

I groaned in frustration. Stupid hormones. Anyways, even if I did it's not like he'd like me back. Either way, it just complicated things even more. We're just friends after all.

I felt something on my shoulder, I tilted my head to the side and saw Jack giving me a comforting shoulder with a look of concern. My face turned a shade of pink remembering about mom's conversation now. I really wish I didn't have a good memory at the time.

"You ok Jessie?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I gave a fake smile to him. But Jack gave me a look of disbelief back at me.

"What?" I don't feel comfortable telling him about what Miko told me earlier or about what his mom and my told about us.

" Look, I know a problem when I see one and clearly something is bugging you, you can always tell me you know."

"Uh, no offense Jack but even if explained it to you I don't think that you wouldn't understand. Beside it's personal, but I do appreciate it thanks." I could feel a pair eyes watching me and Jack having this conversation but I just shook it off knowing who was watching us.

After a while me and Jack joined with the others watching the monitor until Agent Fowlers voice spoke up over the com-link.

"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

"Awesome transformers names!" I commented, laughing.

"A whole team of Con's." 

We both look at the screen, and there are no 'con signals anywhere. Is Fowler insane?

Probably.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." Ratchet comments in deep thought.

"Well I'll be dipped."

I started snickering loudly, only getting Ratchet to glare at me, which shut me up.

Optimus' voice then rang throughout the base. "Our assailants are not Decepticon's, they are human."

"Human?" Me, Raf, Jack, and Ratchet all say at the same time.

"Oh please! Taking on our bot's, their road kill!" Miko exclaimed.

"They claim that their name is M.E.C.H." Optimus informed us.

Ratchet started typing in a couple of things and brought up the path the Bot's are going to follow.

"Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

While the boys continue to listen in to the convocation at hand, me and Miko started playing rock, paper, scissors. We balled our left hand into fists and held them in the air close to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I shout, probably momentarily distracting everyone.

Miko had flattened out her hand whilst I kept mine balled up.

"I win!" She cheered. I was about to retort when Ratchet shushed us. He's always has to ruin all the fun.

"Optimus, you have company." I blinked and looked up to the screen. Sure enough, there were 6 blinking dots on the screen.

We hear all the autobots transform.

"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" That was, obviously, Bulkhead, the reigning king of one-liners.

Me and Miko started cheering off for the others but stopped when we heard a loud bang sound over the com-link and Optimus remains unresponsive.

"Optimus is down!" Miko shouted, stating the obvious.

"M.E.C.H's going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S! We need to think of something quick!" Jack said.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked, clearly confused.

"Okay... Come on... Think!" Jack mumbled to himself as he paced around the platform.

"Well…If M.E.C.H wants the D.I.N.G.U.S then they must get on the train first." I said. Miko's face lights up.

"What if we get on first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?" She exclaimed excitedly. Ratchet turned to us, his face stern.

"Absolutely not!" He immediately objected.

"Why?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Jack's eyes widened at me.

"Jessie that would be suicide!" I roll my eyes at his words.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko snapped sharply taking my side.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet shouted. I was happy that he cared about us, but why, out of any time, does he start to care now?

"You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong—mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!...". Ratchet began listing before correcting himself as the humans looked at him as if they were saying, 'Uh…wanna rephrase that, dude? "Well, maybe not the last one."

"Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" He said.

"Would it help, if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf then asked. We all turned to him to see the boy typing away at his computer. After a moment the train's position showed up on the monitor.

"Well..." Ratchet trailed off, still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Ratchet," He looked down at me "…Please. If we don't who will, many lives could be lost, including ours." He seemed to give in at the last bit.

He walked over to the ground bridge lever and activated it.

"Raf, you stay so you can monitor the trains' position." Jack said. Raf nodded and walked back over to his computer. I went over to my fencing bag that I brought this morning and grabbed an Epée real quick before running to the others at the ground bridge.

"I'll call when we arrive on the train, and I will keep the line open so that you guys will know what is happening." Ratchet nodded.

"Be careful." I knew he blatantly aimed that at me so I nodded, winked at him and jumped through the portal, shortly followed by Jack and Miko.

Me, Jack and Miko both fell over once we were inside. Gotta learn how stay balanced. When we stood up Jack held the mouth piece of his phone up.

"We're in." He stated.

There is suddenly a loud sound and Jack slides open the train door and peers out.

"Raf, M.E.C.H is landing on top of the train!" He nodded and turned to us.

"Hold on tight!"

I was about to question him when the train swerved to the right and I clutched on for dear life.

A thumping on the roof alerted us of M.E.C.H landing. They began to saw through the roof.

"So what did that buy us... ten seconds?" I ask.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko commented. I frantically look around for my Epée which I lost while holding on to the train. I spotted it by the unconscious solder and grabbed it.

Walking back over to Jack and Miko, the former is holding a fire extinguisher and the latter is swinging an axe. I was about to question her choice in weapon when part of the roof fell down right in front of us. Two masked men stare down at us and we glare back.

"You want a piece of this?" Miko swung the axe again "Well do ya!"

Jack paused, and then held up the extinguisher.

"What she said!" I rolled my eyes at the two as I got into my stance.

They muttered something's that I couldn't hear before retreating. I looked over at the other two with confusion.

"…Well that went well." Miko snickered at my words.

Jack then leant out first while Miko hanged on by his arm.

"Woah... Were pretty fierce." Miko commented. I smirked and shook my head.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted and jolted the train. My eyes widened.

"Um... guys? What was that?" They didn't listen to me.

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too."

I grabbed the phone and held it up against my ear.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" He sounded really panicky. I huffed in frustration.

"This is going to get interesting." I said into the mouth piece before cutting the connection. Me and Miko latched onto Jack's arms tightly. I glanced over to the open train door.

"Maybe we should jump...?" I suggested. Miko grinned and Jack looked at me like I was insane.

"At 90 miles per hour!" He exclaimed.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." I retort. Jack sighed.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack rhetorically asked.

"You're the one that usually talks us out of these situations." Miko commented.

"Well, at least we're in this together." I state. The other two nodded.

When all hope seemed lost Optimus sped by.

"Don't give up yet." Jack said a smile in his voice.

We watched in awe as Optimus transformed and grabbed the side of the front of the train, trying with all his might to stop it.

Slowly the train came to a halt, just inches away from the blast area. Optimus walk back over to us but we all looked up as we heard a helicopter sound above. I look up to find M.E.C.H hovering above us; they flew away after a few seconds, though.

As Optimus continued to watch them fly away until walked over and knelt down.

"Are you three alright?" He asked in concern. I nodded but face palmed when I saw Jack and Miko fighting.

Optimus then transformed into his vehicle mode and honked his horn, causing Jack and Miko to both flinch and stop fighting.

He opened his car doors.

"Get in, Ratchet will ground bridge us back to base at the rendezvous as we've split up." We clambered in, me in the passenger seat while Jack was in the drivers and Miko squished in the middle.

It was a reasonably comfortable silence as Optimus drove over to where were going to meet up with the rest of the team.

Just then the ground bridge opened, and, judging by everyone's looks, they want us three to go in first. I happily sprinted in, maybe a bit too fast because as soon as I was out of the portal I tumbled over and ended up lying in the middle of the room.

Ratchet walked over and raised an eyebrow but I could see the relief flooding his optics. I waved at him.

"Hiya. Miss us?" I asked, smiling. What shocked me was that he actually smiled in response and picked me up, placing me onto his shoulder.

By then everyone had entered the base so Ratchet pulled the ground bridge lever, closing the portal.

"Hey, where's Optimus?" Jack asked the million dollar question. I scanned the room and realized that Optimus wasn't here. I am so dense.

"He's taking the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination but he will call in if he needs back up." Arcee explained. Jack nodded and walked over to where Raf and Miko were playing video games.

I sighed contently, knowing that all is well and that the USA didn't explode and wipe out every living thing living here.

"Jessie." I heard Ratchet calling my name and turned to face him. "That's me." I said curling up into a ball.

"I believe that we have something we need to finish discussing." He said, then I remember what he talking about and that made my face heat up.

"Oh, that, I told you it's nothing." I answered. Just right after we save the country he had to bring this up again.

"You're not leaving out of my sight until you tell me. Your stress levels had raised dramatically, Jessie, so it must be eating at you." Ratchet said calmly. I inwardly groaned.

Wait, I don't have to lie, but just bend the truth a smidge. Looking up at him, I took a deep breath.

"Fine, you really want to know? Miko is trying to convince me that I have a crush on this guy at school."

Ratchet stiffened, an unknown emotion held within his optics, but I couldn't read what.

"I see." That's all he could say as he walk back over to the computer. He sound disappointed for some reason, but what?

I looked down and saw Miko smirking up at me. She quickly pointed to me, made a love heart using her fingers, then pointed to Ratchet.

She made sure no one had seen, but I still blushed furiously, vigorously shaking my head. I silently said no and made a gesture with my hands to cut it out.

"Are you alright?"

I jolted at the sudden voice but relaxed when I turned around to see Ratchet looking at me with concerned optics.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile as I swallowed down the embarrassment from Miko's actions. He didn't look, convinced, so I winked and nodded my head, smirking. Ratchet turned away from me and I felt his armor warm up slightly, before the sound of a faint cooling fan kicked in, though I'm not sure from where.

Life's sure is full of mysteries.

* * *

**I've watch the new episode of Transformers Prime and it was really funny ,Starscream acts like Hitler .Knockout stocks in wall ,and Megatron doesn`t know Vehicon`s alt mode ? I've also seen the preview of the next episode. Can't wait to see what Starscream will do next with Megatron XD**


	10. Dues Ex Machina

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

I was in deep thought. Last night after the Ratchet drooped me off at home my mom reminded me of a certain date which I should've remembered.

_Flashback_

_I was playing Mario Bros.2 with my Nintendo 3Ds that I got for my 16th birthday. Thank you mom!_

_As I was gather a million coins from golden Mario. My mom came into my room._

"_Jessie we need to talk it's important." She said with a serious tone. I paused the game and put aside as mom sat on the far edge of the bed._

"_Jessie, tomorrow after, you and I are going out of town, back to San Fernando Valley." Did I just hear her right?_

"_Are you serious, back home! Why so sudden?" I exclaimed. I can' believe t that I'm hearing this. I'm excited to see how the others are doing._

"_Don't tell me you forgot, it's the anniversary remember." That ruined the moment. I checked my phone that had a calendar and checked. It then hit me. I totally forgot that it was that 'time' of the year. Now I see why._

"_Oh yeah I forgot, sorry mom." I said feeling guilty for forgetting that how important that day was to my mom._

"_It's alright, I would've have suspect that you forget. Now I already called the school and told them you'll be absent on that day. And we'll need to get up earlier if we can get there by morning."_

"_Mom, while we're there can I visit my friends after." I asked with a tint of hope in my voice. It seemed like forever since I last saw them._

"_Maybe, but what I need you to do tomorrow is to inform your friends 'here' that we will be leaving town, understood."_

"_Yeah, mom." I replied as she left my room to cook dinner. How am I gonna explain this to the other, the Autobots, and more importantly Ratchet?_

_End of Flashback_

"Jessie?" a voice snapped me out my flashback as I turned and saw Jack sitting next to me on the couch with a look of concern.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" I asked confused.

"You tell me, you seem quiet ever since you arrived at base." He said. Ratchet glanced back at me in concern as well. Should I tell them now?

"I'm fine, just got a lot of things on my mind that's all. By the way where's Miko." I notice that she was absent since I got here. No wonder it was so quiet.

"Miko had to stay after school, Bulkhead left to pick her up." Jack said.

"Bet you anything that she's at detention and that she's gonna ditched." Just as I said that we heard Bulkhead stumble back into base.

"Speak of devil." Jack proclaimed as Miko jumped out of the car, "You sound just like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked confusedly after he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"They may speak a different language. But they say the same things!" Miko retorted.

"This ought to be interesting, care to join me." I offered to Jack, he simply nodded as we head over to railing.

"Because we want the best for you! And that means making sure you go to school! Not jail!" Bulkhead countered.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked with a teasing tone.

"I ditched detention," Miko confessed bluntly.

"Told yay!" I proclaimed to Jack with a smirked know that I was right.

"You couldn't have lied to me?" He replied as Bulkhead knelt down to lecture Miko.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer – construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!" He recalled his past, hoping Miko would grasp his point.

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko proclaimed.

"Oh… Why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead retorted. The said 'bot' I glanced back typed some of things into the computer.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet suddenly announced, "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip." Bulkhead sing-songed excitedly.

"Hey, Jessie why don't you come with us." Miko asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well…"

"Please!" she said and then started doing the puppy eyes on me. I hate it when people do that. Well, I might as well, as long as it keeps me busy.

"Alright. I was starting to get bored anyways." I gave in and Miko silently said 'yes' as I walked down the stairs over to her. I'll probably tell the others about tomorrow when we get back. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge portal and Bulkhead transformed.

Miko excitedly leapt into Bulkhead and I clambered in after her as Bulkhead revved up his engine and sped through the portal.

"Here we are!" He stated when he stopped in the middle of some sort of sandy site. Me and Miko jumped out, looking around in awe. The area had loads of ancient pillars, and looked like it's already been dug up.

"Sweet! So what are we doing in Wreck-O-Ville?" Miko asked excitedly as Bulkhead withdrew a scanning device from his compartment.

"I'm scouting Energon. You're doing research for your history report," Bulkhead answered.

"You punk'd me, Bulk? NOT COOL!" Miko pouted. I giggled at that.

"Didn't finish your homework huh?" I said in a teasing tone.

"I didn't bother finishing it." She said like there was no care in the world. We both followed Bulkhead curiously as he walked over to the ledge. He was moving the device around and analyzing the readings.

"Hmm, signals strong." He observed the device. We all set eyes on the machinery next to the mounds of dust, mud and rubble.

"An excavation site!" He said.

"Whoa…," Miko breathed. I just started in awe.

"I know construction." He looked around "According to my scanner humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it."

Bulkheads optics then widened slightly.

"Woah" I was confused, until I looked over to see a wall with Ancient Greek inscriptions and carvings "That's Cybertronian!" He exclaimed. I looked closer and saw a man holding an orb in his hand.

"Why would Ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?" Bulkhead questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked. She took out her phone and took a picture.

"Your smarter than you let on!"

"But even dumber than he looks." We all spun around to see who the voice belonged to.

Standing where we were not too long ago was a large, bulky, blue decepticon with golden eyes instead of red ones, thought his face was orangey-red.

"Who's that?" I asked aloud. I'm gonna regret ever asking that.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead stated.

'Breakdown' chuckled. "Miss me?" He asked smirking.

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead snarled.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked as I snickered.

"We have a history." He remarked.

"And you have a couple of pets. Do they play catch?" The con then easily snapped the stone pillar off of its stand like a twig and held it up, aiming for us.

"Catch!" He exclaimed as he lobbed it towards us. Me and Miko attempted to shield ourselves but Bulkhead intercepted, the pillar being crushed against his body, leaving a huge mass of dust.

"Miko, Jessie stay down!" He ordered. We managed to hide ourselves behind a giant step just in time as Breakdown charged towards Bulkhead and sent the pair flying.

Breakdown's slam Bulkheads and knock him into the excavation sight. Mid-air, Breakdown gained advantage and threw Bulkhead into the nearby wall. The ancient stone section grumbled under his weight.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important," Breakdown said sarcastically.

Eventually, he transformed into his vehicular mode and drove away. We retreated from our hiding place just in time to see him retreating.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things," Bulkhead remarked rubbing his head.

"I'll always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture," Miko proclaimed holding her phone with the photo of the fresco.

"Nice Job, up high." I complimented as we high-fived.

* * *

"It is indeed an Energon harvester. A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw Energon from any nearby source." Optimus confirmed the orb in the fresco.

_So much for telling the others after our 'field trip'_. _Guess when this is all over I have to tell them sooner or later_. I mentally stated. When Me and Miko returned to base Raf and Bumblebee were now present along with the other bots. Miko already showed the picture to Optimus she took back at Greece.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf exclaimed in disbelief.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Optimus corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…?" Jack trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon," Optimus answered.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko reassured a still doubtful Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"There is a way." I declared. "Just look on the Web. With high-speed internet as a means of obtaining any information it would probably lead to a potential Energon source."

"Raf, do you mind explain this one?"

"Not a problem," Raf nodded eagerly, "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up. It's in a museum." He explained as he showed an image displaying a white stone stature of a Greek God holding a golden orb in his hand. Everyone realized that it was indeed an Energon harvester.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus continued staring at the picture. "Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus requested.

…

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled. I rolled my eyes, he'll never change.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus announced.

"Hold on, confiscate!?" I repeated.

"As in steal museum property?" Jack said with disbelief as he shook his head down and pinch on his nose bridge.

"That sounds…illegal," Raf commented.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly," Optimus proclaimed.

"No offence, Optimus. But covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras," Jack reminded.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko reminded her three friends.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead remarked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm with her on this one." I confessed. Earning a few looks to me.

"But it might be our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus told his friend. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

Prime then began explaining the plan to us. First, the bots will bridge me, Jack, Raf and Miko into the museum so that the guards won't notice we're there. Then, we get the harvester and finally we'll be bridged back whilst the bots will keep the cons busy. Simple as that.

Once we had that clear, the bots brought in a massive metal, yellow lift for us to use and transport the golden orb. We clambered on and I stood next Jack.

When Optimus walked in front of the groundbridge Ratchet opened the portal.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" He ordered, transforming himself. Every other 'bot transformed into their alt modes and drove through the portal.

It was silent for a moment until Miko broke it. "So, whose ready thieve a famous museum?" she asked, grinning. Jack scowled and Raf looked nervous. Then she turned to me.

"What about you Jessie?"

"Well, I've never done anything like this before, but who knows this can be a fun experience." I said smiling.

"Right on." Miko walked up to me and we hi-fived again.

"_Jack, Jessie, Miko, Rafael. I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base."_ Optimus stated over the com link. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and turned to us.

"Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." He warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." I reassured him. Jack then drove the lift through the portal and I smiled gave small innocent wave at my guardian just before he disappeared from view.

I looked around, I was fascinated by the displays they had at the museum. But right now we have an important task at hand. We looked to the right and our eyes landed on the statue.

"Opa!" Miko whispered when we spotted the harvester.

My eyes shifted outside and saw Optimus in his awesome truck mode. He flashed his headlights at us three times. That was the signal for us to start because Jack made the lift rise up towards the camera up above us.

Miko took her phone out and lined it up with the sight of the camera before turning her phone upside down and taking a picture. She gently placed it over the security camera so it looked like nothing was changed and gave us thumbs up.

Slowly and carefully, Jack directed the lift closer and closer to the stature and we slowly started to remove the harvester. Man this thing weighs a ton! I should work out more.

As we were making a grab of the harvester we heard the glass crack behinds us. I turned and saw Optimus looking at us seeing if we were alright but then a red car transformed and stabbed Optimus with an electric pole thingy, knocking Optimus out. After he fell down the con jumped onto his back and jabbed him again.

"It's Cons!" Raf gasped.

"They got Optimus!" Jack stated worriedly.

"We better hurry and get this thing out of here fast." I exclaimed.

We then noticed another 'con' driving towards us, which I quickly recognized as Breakdown. Arcee and Bumblebee then came into view as they sped towards Breakdown, but the con shot missiles at them, causing them both to swerve and 'Bee to transform as the two 'bots collided into each other. That's gotta hurt.

We then heard pounding on the roof and saw Bulkhead jump down running towards Breakdown, who transformed and punched him. Bulkhead was sent flying back and collided with the other con knocking the tow through one of the museum walls, effectively triggering the alarm. Luckily the jolt helped us to finally get the harvester onto the lift.

"Come on. Time to make our exit, guys," Miko remarked.

Miko climbed off of the lift and ran ahead of them, looking for a way out without getting caught. Me, Jack, and Raf followed along behind her in the lift with the Energon harvester. When Miko turned to the left, she saw a garage. She thought it was perfect, so she hit the button to open it. As the roller door slowly raised itself automatically, she took off running and climbed underneath it. However, she froze and gasped when she felt the light from a flashlight hit her. We had to hide behind the wall nearby when we spotted a security guard standing in front of Miko.

"Uh…wassup?" Miko greeted nervously.

"Better come with me, miss," the security guard said as he grabbed Miko by the wrist and dragged her to his office.

"Not good," Jack remarked

"Look!" I exclaimed. There was another metal door but it was already half open and we could make out a pair of cybertronian legs. Jack ran towards them.

"Arcee!" Jack called out before they ran for her.

However, when the bot knelt down and pushed open the door and looked underneath, we realized that it wasn't Arcee.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf cried.

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

He reached forward to grab the harvester before he left he stared at me for a minute then it transformed and fly off with the energon harvester.

"This isn't good. Come on." Jack declared as me and Raf followed him outside to where the other bots are. When they were in view they were getting ready to chase after the cons.

"Hey, guys, WAIT!" I shouted grabbing their attention.

"The Decepticons have the harvester!" Jack announced.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"WHAT? I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead decided as he geared up for a fight.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained. But she is safe from harm," Optimus reassured.

* * *

When we returned to based Optimus believed that Starscream will use the harvester to gather energon as quickly as possible. Bumblebee and Arcee already went out to intercept the cons.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much Energon as they can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here," Optimus advised.

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"So you can help Ratchet," Optimus corrected, "You may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." Optimus said as he rolled out.

"Don't worry Bulk, I'm sure Miko can take care of herself." I tried reassuring him. "Let's just hope Agent Fowl is still available."

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"Still no answer," Raf announced.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead growled as he pounded his fist into the nearest object…which happened to be one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried. I resist the urge to laugh at his own catch phrase but no was not the time.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead said.

"So they Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet retorted knowingly.

"…I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned. I feel sorry for the big guy. He really cares about her.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" I asked worriedly.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held up the partially completed orb, "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Bulkhead groaned before saying, "I wish I had never taken Miko to the…the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" was all Ratchet said.

"Starscream's not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!"

"You mean there's Energon at the excavation site." I realized what he meant.

"Exactly." Bulkhead pointed.

Bulkhead already transformed through the ground bridge by the coordinates. At first Ratchet insisted that he wait for backup but Bulkhead wanted to do this alone for Miko. I decided that now might be the opportunity to tell them about tomorrow even though everyone wasn't here. But I can't hold it any longer.

"Uh, guys listen there something important I need to tell you." All eyes were on me now. Ratchet stopped working for a moment and was ready to listen. He looked at me with concern eyes like I was about confess something big.

"What is it Jessie?" Jack asked.

"Listen, this may not be the right time but I won't be here tomorrow at school and at base."

"You won't be here?" Raf asked. I nodded.

"Me and my mom are going back to San Fernando Valley for a visit. But don't worry; we'll be back in town sometime this evening."

"Is that all?" I turned and looked at Ratchet who seemed to notice that I leaving out some detail about this visit.

"Jessie?" I then turned and looked at Jack who had his arms crossed and Raf looking at me with concern. Well It's time to face the music.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary…" Right then everyone's eyes and optics widen.

… of the day my dad died."

**Finally! I got this chapter done! OMG! Words cannot express about what I saw on the season finale of Transformers Prime. I just can't believe it. I guess the only way to find out what will happen next is in the next season.**

**Here are some links on youtube to the new season trailer of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters coming in Spring 2013**

** watch?v=vB4cgeuh85E **

** watch?v=N5zedGJ_OZo**


	11. Old Friends and a New Enemy Part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

**A/N- Takes place during the episode 'Speed Metal' and I'll be introducing a new character into the story. Hope you like it! If not…sorry! And I tried! Enjoy!**

**(Ratchet POV)**

"_The anniversary… of the day my dad died."_

Those words keep ringing through my head ever since she said them. No matter how I tried to focus on my work, I couldn't get them out of my mind.

Today was the day of her anniversary. Jessie and her mother had already left early this morning to San Fernando Valley.

I gave a quiet sigh. It was pretty mellow around here considering how the others are with their own human partners.

Maybe I was just imagining it, but the base had seemed so empty. I would turn around, half-expecting to see Jessie, but I see nothing. There had been no word from her, but I still hoped that she would call once she got there.

Ever since yesterday I can't help but worry about her. I have this feeling that something bad would happen to her because I wasn't there by her side. What if Decepticons would…? No I shouldn't go there.

Why am I so worried? She's just going to visit her father's grave and then she'll be back. When that time comes things will be back to the way they were… please be safe… Jessie.

_(Flashback)_

_It was dark, yet it was also warm._

_On my left flashes of light passed by like a blur as rain fell through the windows._

_My six-year old self was in a car sitting in the back. My parents were in the front. Mom was sitting in the passenger seat, while someone was driving the car._

"_Hey, dad when we get home, can we play some videos game please?" I spoke. Mom turned from her seat and said._

"_No, sweetie it's past your bedtime, when we get home you are going night-night."_

"_C'mon Alice, I'm sure playing few video games for a few minutes won't kill us." The person driving the car spoke with a masculine voice. I sat up from my seat and crawled between the front seats._

"_Hey Dad, I get to play a game when we get there, right?" The person that was driving was my Dad he. He turned his head to the side facing and spoke._

"_Mm-hmm." My Dad was very handsome man. He had short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and had a small goatee. His gaze always made me feel safe and happy._

"_Alright!" I exclaimed._

"_Sit down, Jessie." My mom said as I obliged and sat back down on my seat._

"_John, I already said it was late. By the time we get back home, it'll be past ten."_

"_You're right. You're right." He said, and then turned his attention back to me._

"_Hear that, Jess? We'll to postpone our game till next time."_

"_AWWW." My face turned into frown then to a scowl as I had my arms crossed. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the front._

"_John-" _

"_I see it. This guy needs to pay attention to his high beams." My parents tried shielding their eyes from the bright light. Mom started to complain about how people are these days not paying attention when they are on the wheel._

_My dad honked the guy as he passed by._

"_John! Look out!" Mom yelled as there was a person on the side of the road and we were head straight to him._

"_Hold On!" Dad reacted quickly and slammed in the brake. The car began skidding to the side hoping that the car would stop, but it didn't. The car went over the edge, destroying the guard rail. I felt a sickening feeling as the car kept flipping over and over until it stops and we were upside down._

_My head was spinning, I couldn't concentrate I felt like I was gonna puke. My vision was blurry all I could see was broken glass and dirt. I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't know whom, Mom? Dad?_

…_essie!_

_Jessie!_

_Jessie!_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Huh? What?" I bolted straight from my seat.

"It's all right sweetie, you were just dreaming. Are you alright?" My mom put her hands on mine comforting me.

"Oh, I'm fine mom… just had a bad dream." It was about the day that had happened.

"Well, take a look outside, were here." I looked to where she was pointed and I saw the sign as we passed that said 'Entering San Fernando Valley'.

We were finally here. I checked the clock on the dashboard and it was 9:30. We left at around at five in the morning, so it took us about four and a half hours to get here. Then it will take us another four and a half hours back, great.

After a while of driving we decided to stop by and get some breakfast at IHOP. When we went inside the smell of pancakes and bacon hung in the warm, thick air. Conversations whirled around us in mad tangle of laughter and squeals as we sat at a table.

"It's been ages since we eaten breakfast together." Mom said starting up a conversation. I nodded while I drank my O-J.

"Boy, it sure is a gorgeous day today, isn't it?" She looked outside. Today was bright and sunny; it sure was different from back then.

"Yeah." I responded. I can see clearly that mom was trying to lightening up the mood, because it was hard on both us, even for mom. When dad died, she went through a horrible breakdown (which I will not describe) she was tired and depressed which made my heart sank see her like that.

After eating breakfast we made one last stop to a flower shop where mom bought both of us some roses, forget-me-nots, and anemones (Dads favorite). Some people would bring fake flowers to peoples graves, but not us cause we believe that real flowers would have more meaning to them than fakes.

After that we finally arrived at Mission Cemetery where Dad was buried. We don't dress up formally while coming here, we dressed casual. Mom wore a purple shirt, black slacks, and a pair of tennis shoes.

I was dressed in a red shirt that was printed with **LOVE**, with ripped jeans, black converse shoes, and wore a cap that had a **J **along with a low ponytail.

Walking past through many headstones on the green grass, we spotted one that was right under an oak tree. Kneeling down we read the words scripted in the headstone.

_John D. McCain_

_1970-2006_

_Loving Husband and Father_

_Always In Our Hearts_

The last part would always make me cry, but I tried to be strong and held back the tears. After placing the flowers we clasped our hands together and made a silent prayer.

'_Hey dad… it's been awhile. We're doing fine, me and mom, We moved to a new place called Jasper, Nevada. I wasen't happy at first, but you woulden't believe all the things that had happen there I-'_

My prayer was interrupted by silent sobbing, I turned to mom pinching her nose bridge trying to keep herself from crying. This was what I was afraid of, every year since dad died mom tried promised herself she woulden't cry but she couldn't. I sighed and put my hand on moms shoulder.

"Mom, it's alright, it's ok." I tried comforting her by rubbing her shoulder. She wiped her tears and looked at me then she gave a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I miss you father very much. I wish I could be strong like you." I smiled and hugged her back. Then she spoke again.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would so if I lost you, too." Guilt weighted on my shoulders. Since meeting the Autobots there were times where I'm life threatening situations, though I always turn out ok. I hate lying to my mom and causing her so much anxiety, though I promised them that as long she doesn't know she'll be safe.

"You won't mom." I replied and I let go from the hug. After about 5 minutes mom decide to take a walk around the cemetery, while I stayed by my father's grave and finishing my prayer.

But before I knelt down something grabbed me from behind. Hands covered my eyes and mouth. I could feel hot breath against my ear. I began to panic with my body screaming inside, the person spoke in a whisper.

"Reveal my name." The voice was male. Right after he said that I immediately recognize him and growled under my breath. I bit his hand and elbowed him in the gut. He released his hands away from my face and saw the 'mugger' groaning in pain.

He was lightly tanned with blonde hair and black tips, he was wearing black shirt with a skull and tan cargo pants.

"Dammit Will, you nearly gave me heart attack!" I shouted pushing the palm of my hand against my chest. "Don't you ever learn!" That's when I heard someone laughing in the distance on my right I saw two kids in a red Toyota Mr2.

One was a boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a green lantern shirt and jeans, holding his hands on his stomach laughing hysterically. The other was girl who was annoyed by the boy, she had red curly hair and glasses. She wore a blue shirt the printed **GEEKS RULE**, black leggings and boots. My eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Aw man, that was hilarious, I wish this moment could last forever." The boy said wiping a tear from his eye. The other boy, Will who was still on the ground growled as he muttered something about killing him later.

"Will you two knock it off!" the girl shouted pushing up her glasses on her nose bridge. "Show some respect while we're here for crying out loud, honestly you two are nothing but of jackasses."

"B-Brian? Nicole?" I stuttered. They looked at me and the boy Brian smiled." Yeah, that's our names it's been a while Jessie."

"Uh, Hello dead boy on ground here. I could some help here." Will point to himself. I snapped out of my daze and help him up. Once he was on his feet he rubbed his side while he glared at me with his blue eyes.

"Sorry, Will but you it's know not right to sneak up behind me." I scratched my head nervously looking it away.

"Don't apologize Jess, it's HIM that need to apologize. He dared me to do it." He pointed to the accused Brian who stuck his tongue out like a child. While Nicole sat in the car rolling her eyes know what she was thinking. I just at laughed at their behavior.

"It's good to see you guys. I 've missed you." I said as I gave each of them a welcoming hug.

These are my friends Will, Brian, and Nicole. Will and Brian are brothers, well step-brothers to be exact. They get along really well even when they are fighting about something stupid. I've known them since kindergarten. They defended me from bullies since as long as I can remember and they always have my back.

Nicole or 'Nikki' I like to call her is my very best friend. She's smart, but not very sociable. When I first meet her she was basically grumpy at my company and thought I was annoying her. I figured she was like that because she didn't have any friends. So I hang out with her ignoring her protests. Later in time she got used to my company and started being nicer to me. Nicole was the 'she' that reminded me of a certain medic 'bot.'

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What do mean what we're doing here? We came to pay our respects, isn't that right." Nicole said glaring at the boys.

"Oh, yeah, we woulden't miss it for the world." Brian replied.

"Yeah, I mean, he's practically family to us all." Will said. I smiled at them and thanked them for coming. The four of us went back to my dad's headstone as we all prayed silently for a few minutes before standing back up.

"How's your mom doing?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, where is Miss M anyway." Will added.

"Same as always and she went out for a walk." I answered.

"We were hoping to spend the day hanging out, you know to catch things up. We wanna hear all about Jasper." Brain said.

"I think that sounds wonderful." A voice said that made us slightly jumped. We turned and saw my mom standing there with her arms crossed. Where did she come from?

"Oh, hey Miss M, where were just… uh?"

"How long have you've been there?" Nicole asked.

"I heard the whole thing. Shouldn't you kids be at school?" she asked. I sensed the uneasiness with my friends. Did they ditch? Will and Brian tried to come up with something to lie about.

"Uh… well you see-"

"We got a day off school."

"Yeah, that's right so, yeah."

I looked over seeing Nikki slapping her forehead. She knew that nobody would buy that story, especially when it's on a Thursday.

"You boys can stop with the lying game. I already know, your parents text. Now stop standing there and give me a hug." She said with her arms open. Nicole and the others were welcomed with open arms. They have been fond of my mom even if she can be a bit overprotective.

"So, Miss M can she come with us?" Will asked.

"Yeah it won't be long, were going to the usual place, you know up at the hilltop. Pretty please." Brian started begging. The hilltop was our hang-out spot. We go up their almost every day watching the sunset and talk about the latest gossip at my old school.

"Well…" She started thinking.

"Don't worry Mrs. McCain, we'll be careful and will keep an eye on here." Nikki promise. She always has a way of convincing my mom to yes.

"Alright. You may go." She answered. The boys pumped fists saying yes while Nikki and smiled and hugged each other. That is until our little celebration was ruined with a 'but' by mom.

"I want you all to be back here this afternoon, Ok."

"Yes Mom."

"Will do."

"No problem." Will and Brian said in unison. We jumped into the car, after waving my goodbye we were off and the radio came on that played 'Windows Down' by BTR. We sang along with our hands up in the air as the wind breezed through my flowing hair. Unaware that a mysterious muscle car was watching us and following us.

* * *

At the time when Jessie and her friends were talking, a mysterious muscle car was watching them from a distance. This muscle car was decorated with four menacing spikes and the rear bumper was jagged, shaped almost like the teeth of a bulldozer shovel. It was painted black with green accents and all the windows front and back windshields were tinted a sinister shade of red.

Inside the car, the dashboard showed a screen of a picture of Jessie in close up. Another picture appeared on the screen that was taken by Soundwave with the three kids including Jessie. The close ups on the two pictures confirmed that she was the same person.

When the kids got into the car blaring music. The muscle car accelerated and followed until it can find the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of driving we reached the hilltop that had a parking lot for tourists. It had a perfect view of San Fernando Valley and if you look farther you can see Los Angles and the ocean ahead. Right now we were sitting on the wooden fence and drinking Big Gulp that Brian had bought us for all.

I already told the story about moving to Jasper, Nevada and my new school. They said that they want to come down and visit sometime. Will and Brain weren't happy when I told them about Vince and want to make a beating on him when they meet. I told about Jack, Miko, and Raf and how they were good friends to me.

Brian seemed interested in Miko but I told him that she wasn't interested but Brain wouldn't listen. Nicole was interested in meet Raf when I mentioned that he was a computer genius. I'm pretty sure that the two will make good friends.

"So Jess, tell us did you meet anyone special in Jasper." I almost choked my Big Gulp when Brian started asking me that. Me and Nicole glared at him leaving him staring at us confused.

"What? It was just a simple question?" Then he got punched in the arm by Nicole then gave each other a stare down.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're a dumbass you know that." Will started laughing knowing that the two were even from their beatings.

"Why would you want to know about that?" I asked him raising a brow.

"I was just curious that's all." We all gave a 'yeah right' look. But then I started thinking as I took another sip of my Big Gulp before answering.

"Well, there is this one guy that I… sort of have a crush on." My friends were shocked hearing this, they scooted closer to me.

"Seriously?! On who?" Brain said bewildered

"Who is this guy? What is his name?" Will began asking.

"Don't worry Jessie, we have your support and we understand." Nicole said grabbing both of my hands.

"Cut it out guys, it's just a crush." I replied embarrassing by this situation I could feel my face turning warm.

"C'mon we need details about him. Now tell us who?" Brain demanded. Then the rest started asking dozens of questions until I gave in.

"Alright, it's this boy from school. He's grumpy towards others."

"Sounds familiar." Brain smirked as Nicole glared at him.

"Anyway, he's grumpy but is nice and friendly towards with Me, Miko, Jack and Raf, and well he has a funny way of being friendly to them." I said blushing.

"Sounds like you have feelings for him." Nicole said. Do I? Am I in love with? But there was one thing that is stopping me.

"Yeah, but it would… never work-"I was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine. It sounded close. We all turned and saw a huge muscle car covered with spikes and tainted red windows. I got a really bad vibe from this car.

"Whoa, that's one badass car!" Brain exclaimed. With that said the muscle car accelerated and crashed into the car which crashed the fence that made us fall and spilled our drinks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brain shouted as he got up.

"That bastard!" Will added.

"What's his problem?" Nicole asked. A sudden realization hit me and panicked.

"Guys! We need to go now!" I shouted.

"Not without a beating." Will said glaring at the car punching his fists. The car backed up and accelerated again and hit the car again. "On second thought, your plan sounds good."

We all jumped into the car with me and Brain in the back while Nicole was in the passenger seat and Will was behind the wheel. Before the car could crash us Will started the gas and accelerated out of there.

As Will keep driving we were still bewildered about what just happened back there. But I know one thing that is no ordinary muscle car.

"Did we lose him?" Will asked keeping his eyes on the road. Brain and I turned and checked but not moment too soon the car was right behind us.

"He's chasing us!" Brain freaked out.

"Who is this guy?" Nikki said staring at the car.

"_Decepticon." _ I said mentally. I was sure of it. I was now scared because I put the lives of my friends in danger. I'm such an idiot.

"What do we do now?!" Brain asked interrupting my thoughts and he was still freaking out.

"Easy, we can lose this guy when we get to the highway." Will suggested.

"Wouldn't it be easier if just call the police?" Nikki said.

Suddenly the blasted something at us. It wasn't a laser thank god. But it made everything in the car stopped working, the engine died and brake won't work and what's worse there's was a turn coming up ahead and we were about to crash. The last thing I remembered was that everyone screaming as the car crashed by the side of the road.

* * *

My head throbbed. My eye-lids slowly open. My vision was blurry; I rubbed my eyes and vision cleared up. I suddenly remember what happened I un-buckled my seat belt and checked on my friends.

First Brain, I checked his pulse and he was okay maybe he fainted or lost conciseness. I then checked on Nikki and Brain who had their heads on the air-bags. I lifted Nikki's head from the air bag and tried waking her up.

"Nikki… Nikki… Nicole!" I tired shaking her but she wasn't waking up. I checked her pulse and sighed in relief that she was ok, she's probably un-conciseness too. I then went over to Will and did the same thing which result the same to Nikki and Brain. He was un-conciseness too. Lucky they didn't get hurt.

I decided to check this out form outside. I opened the side door carefully and peeked outside. So far so good. After stepping out I used my cell phone trying to get a call. But my cell phone wasn't working. It was dead.

"Damn it." I said trying to get my phone to work. What was I supposed to do now? I jumped slightly with a familiar roar of an engine. I turned around and gasped as I saw the car behind me.

"Alright, whoever you are show yourself." I said standing my ground glaring at it. Suddenly something shoot from the roof of the car, the next thing I know I was on the ground with my whole body was bound with some strange rope.

I looked up and saw the car transformed into a decepticon. He was tall and had his face was white and had black stripe markings on his a face. His eyes were red and his right hand was a hook He stood over crossing his arms, looking down at me. He smirked down at me.

"You can call me, Lockdown."

**To be continued…**

**A/N- So what do you think? So sorry for the long update, I've been busy since the holidays are coming soon. But I'm thinking of posting another chapter then after that a Christmas special before the holidays. See you next time from xXDreamer123Xx.**


	12. Old Friends and a New Enemy Part 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

**A/N- If Lockdown is a bit OOC, then I apologize. Until then enjoy the chapter.**

**(Third Person)**

The Decepticon Lockdown smirked down at Jessie as she struggled to get free from the rope she was tied. He reached out with his good servo and grabbed her.

"Let go of me! You zebra face freak!" She shouted, still struggling. Lockdown brought her up to his face and said.

"Sorry kid, but there's a bounty on one of the Autobot's human allies, and you were to closest one around." Jessie gave him a questionable look then her expression turned into worried when she focused back to her unconscious friends in the car.

Lockdown followed her gaze and chuckles. "Don't worried kiddo, your friends will alright for the time being. How about you and I go take a drive."

"NO!" Jessie shouted in protest as Lockdown transformed into his vehicular mode with Jessie in the passenger. He switched on the ignition and drove away.

Jessie tried to figure a way out of here but the doors were locked. With her free legs she kicked the door and dashboard.

"Let me out of here!" she shouted. But resulted for Lockdown driving roughly on the road which knocked her head and stopped kicking. "Ow!" she groaned, getting a massive headache. The radio came on with Lockdowns voice.

"Quit struggling and hold still! It's getting hard for me to drive with you kicking my insides." Jessie growled at him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It's not what I want from you; it's what the Decepticons want." Lockdown replied.

"But why? Why me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself kid. Just sit back and relax. It'll be over before you can go home back to your mom."

"Stop calling me kid!" Jessie snapped. Suddenly a blast was shot directly at Lockdown causing him to quickly slam the brake and transformed while holding Jessie into his servo. They stared at the bot that shot at Lockdown. And that bot was Ratchet aiming his gun at Lockdown with a very angry look.

"Ratchet!" Jessie exclaimed happily and she was surprised to see him here. But still she was glad to see him.

"Let the girl go now!" he threatened charging up his gun at him.

"Or you'll do what medi-bot, haven't your days on the field been over stellar cycles?" Lockdown said.

"Stop wasting my time and let her go!" Ratchet said enraged. Jessie was shocked, she never seen that side of Ratchet before.

"If you say so." With that Lockdown literally dropped Jessie to the ground and landed with a thud. She groaned knowing that she landed hard on her bottom and it really hurt.

Ratchet charged at Lockdown blasting him. However Lockdown was able to dodge the blasts. Ratchet took a couple of swings at him but he dodged them as well and sent a punch right into the face.

As the two bots brawled. Jessie looked around to see if she can figure out how to get out of this rope. She spotted a sharp rock nearby; she crawled a bit, grabbed it, and then started rubbing it against the rope.

Meanwhile as Lockdown and Ratchet continued fighting, Ratchet started attacking. Lockdown stepped out of the way and stopped the medic by catching his throat with his hook. The hook's blade began to cut into the cables on his attacker's neck, releasing drips of energon.

Jessie was able to get out of that rope in no time. But she looked in horror seeing what was happing to her guardian and friend. "RATCHET!" Jessie shrieked as the medic mech made gagging noises. Lockdown held him out at a safe distance, stifling a yawn with his servo.

"Was that all you got, medi-bot? Now I've gotta clean my hook off. It's too bad this bot gonna die because he failed to come to your rescue." the bounty hunter taunted Jessie as he dug his hook further into the mech's neck, causing him to scream in pain and more energon loss. If she tried to attack Lockdown, he would merely drive it further in.

The image of her dear friend dying made her burst into tears. All her friends sacrifice so much to protect her. Now this it was her turn to protect then, it immediately drove Jessie to her decision. After taking a deep breath she screamed as tears rained down her face, "Stop it! I'll go with you! Just leave him alone!"

With an evil smile, he complied, dropping his captive to the ground in a heap. He then stepped toward her, his servo still extended, and coaxed in a fake gentle voice, "Well, get on, Jessie."

With a final glance down at Ratchet, Jessie complied, apologizing to him over in a tiny voice that was almost completely unintelligible beneath her sobs. Lockdown transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away. After driving a while she felt something shocked her on the side. She tried to resist it but before she knew it she blacked out.

**(Jessie POV)**

I opened my tired eyes and saw a metallic roof above with lit of soft light. _Where am I?_ I evaluated my surrounds and I was in a ship of some sort. I noticed that there are a bunch of shelf's with robotic parts of some sort. Could they be cybertronian parts?

My body wasn't numb anymore and I tried to move, but couldn't, I was currently strapped down on a transformer-sized operating table, which made me feel so small.

Oh god, it was like one of those sci-fi movies where the aliens kidnap humans as test subjects and dissect them. I hope this is not happening to me. As I was about to struggle, glowing red optics appeared in a dark corner

"Aren't you getting tired of trying that?" The red optics appeared out of the corner revealing Lockdown. I gasped remembering what had happened to me and my friends, including Ratchet. I growled and gave him a death glare.

"You Decepticon bastard!" I yelled. He walked towards me and smirked.

"Now don't go throwing your temper at me sweetheart. I'm not one of them. I'm what you call… a bounty hunter." I raised a brow in question, and then I remember him saying on a bounty on the Autobots human allies. And basically that would be Jack, Miko, Raf and… Me as well.

"The Decepticons paid real good for info, battle plans, access codes, you here should net me so sweet upgrades."

"Of course you already have seen what I live for." He gestured his hand to the shelf full of cybertronian auto parts. "Hunting trophy's." _Great, I'm a wanted fugitive to the decepticons, and I'm gonna get turn over just for some crummy upgrades._ I thought.

I tried reaching out for my back pocket where my phone is to call the others for help. But it wasn't there.

"Looking for something, Jessie." Lockdown held my cell phone in his hand in front of me but retracted back to him. "It may be useless for me but a trophy is still a trophy." He said as he placed my phone in one of the shelves. Then I remember something.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. He turned to me and said. "It's my business to know about you and friends with the Autobots."

"Jessie Ann McCain, born on December 20th, 1996, age 16, currently living in Jasper, Nevada, Mother: Alice McCain, a nurse, and-"

"Ok I get it, you know all about me you creeper." I retorted looking away from him. He chuckled at my reaction. I felt something cold and metal that gently made my head turns back to him smirking. I took a quick glance to the side of my face and realized it was his hook.

"You know you have spirit from someone who is so small… I like that." He stroked his hook on my cheek careful. I shut my eyes and shivered in disgust from his touch.

"I understand that humans on this planet are very soft and fragile creatures… I wonder how you'll last under the tender care of the Decepticons." I glared at him.

"They can go ahead and try, because my friends will find me and they're gonna kick your sorry ass off of this planet."

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the ship. Lockdown looked confused for a moment, then scowled. "Care to tell me how many little friends you have?"

He muttered about how pointless this was, the bounty hunter stalked out of the room to check, leaving me alone.

Suddenly a groundbridge opened on my right ride. My eyes widen as a familiar mech appeared from the green/ blue portal.

"Ratchet!" I cried in happiness seeing that he was ok. He broke the restraints apart and held me close as I was greeted with the warmth of chest and his humming spark. "Are you all right, Jessie?" He spoke softly. I looked up to his eyes and saw relief when I spoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but what about you?" I noticed something patched on his neck where he was injured. I looked down feeling tears streaking on face.

"I'm so sorry, Ratchet… I didn't mean for any of this to happen, for you to get hurt. I just don't want to see any of my friends get hurt because of me." I felt a metal finger gently tilt my head up. I saw Ratchet calmly sighed.

"This is not your fault, Jessie. My only relief is to find here alive and well." He wiped my tears with his gentle metal finger.

"How did you find me?" I asked cursorily, and then I remember something important. "Wait, what about my friends, are they alright."

"After Lockdown captured you, we were able to get your location by your phone." He replied, as he searched for my phone. "As for your friends, Optimus got them to a nearby hospital. They should be awake by now; they only suffered from a couple of scrapes and bruises."

I sighed in relief thanking god that they'll be alright. I bet now Will gonna kiss his license goodbye. Ratchet found my phone and handed it back to me and said thanks to him.

Pounding began to sound as slipped my phone in my back pocket. "Sounds like trouble!"

"We need to go now! I'm not letting you get caught again!" He yelled as we were about to make our way out. He turned on his comlink and said.

"Raf, requesting-." He was interrupted when Bumblebee and Bulkhead crashed through the door by Lockdown, colliding to a wall and collapsing on the floor with a groans.

Lockdown who was at the door we were about to leave in stepped out of the shadows and with an evil smile. Ratchet set me down and told me to go stay with the Bumblebee and Bulkhead

I ran over to their side and looked relieved to see me. I gave them a soft smile. I then turned and watch as the battle between the medic and bounty hunter had begun another round.

Ratchet gritted, as he took out his blades and got into a stance.

Lockdown laughed. "You never learn, medi-bot, to think that you and these buckets would go through all this trouble for one small and weak human girl."

That set him on, tearing at him with blades. Lockdown carefully dodged his attacks, like last time. Lockdown transformed his hand into a saw and blocked Ratchets blades. I was cheering on him telling him to kick that bastard's ass.

"Once this is all over, I'll be having some trophies tonight and I'll hand the girl over to the Decepticons for upgrades." He said ducking to avoid a blade and swiping with his hook.

"You'll be taking nothing tonight! And you'll NEVER lay a single servo on her again!" At that, Ratchet stabbed the bounty hunter Lockdown with his blade collided to his side.

"There's no way you could've-Wait..." Bulkhead took advantage of Lockdown's confusion to spring on top of him and was about to pound him, I gasped as Lockdown's hook slashed at him before he had the chance.

"I'm not letting three Auto- buckets bring me down, got it?"

Bumblebee ran to where he sprawled on the floor, energon seeping from a slash wound across his chest.

Ratchet lashed out at Lockdown, but stopped short when the hook paused a mere inch from his throat. _Oh, no not this again_. I thought worriedly what will happen.

"I really don't wanna have to repeat myself." the bounty hunter muttered irritated, slowly moving the hook upwards to trace over his chin.

In a flash, the hook hit Bumblebee, tearing a straight line across her side, leaving her to scream, and me and Ratchet to stare in horror. Ok, I'm seriously scared right now.

"You're testing my patience, Autobot. Either you get the slag off my ship, or this hook's goin' into you next."

He shook his head. "Not without Jessie!" Ratchet shuttered his eyes to brace himself for the blow.

Fearing the worst my insticts went on as I grabbed my left shoe and threw at him with all my might yelling. "Hey zebra face!" When the shoe collided to the side of his face he stared at me with annoyance and growled.

Ratchet took this opportunity of a distraction and shot at him through the chest, hitting the ships controls, electrocuting him and sinking to the floor.

"And stay down." He muttered bitterly, lowering his hand and glanced at me seeing I was alright then turned his attention to the others.

Letting out a grunt, Bumblebee got up, Bulkhead following with Ratchets help. Suddenly the ship started shaking.

"What's happening?" I asked in panic mode.

**The ship is falling** Bumblebee said.

"Wait, the ship is falling!? Were in the air?"

"Raf, requesting groundbrige now!" Ratchet spoke in the comlink. Immediately the ground bridge opened as all head through, as Lockdown's ship and himself crashed behind us.

**(Autobot Base)**

In the med bay, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were being treated by Ratchet himself while Optimus help Ratchet with his own injury on his neck.

Meanwhile I was greeted with smiles and hugs by Miko and Raf who were relieved to see me alright. But I notice somebody missing and some bot missing as well.

"Where are Jack and Arcee?" I asked.

"They went out on a mission, before we knew you were in trouble." Raf replied.

"You missed a ton of cool stuff that happened today." She groaned frustrated. "And, man you had to skip school for the whole day. Take me with you next time." She threatened pointed a finger at me and giggled and said maybe.

Optimus walked over to us with concerned eyes. "Jessie, are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you guys." I said. Optimus smiled at me and said.

"You very brave out there Jessie, I'm sorry we weren't able to save you in time."

"There's no need to apologize Optimus, what's done is done. I don't think we have to worry about Lockdown anymore."

"So we gotta know tell us what happened with you and this Lockdown guy." Miko said in an excited tone along with Raf ready to hear the story. I was about to speak when my started vibrating in my back pocket.

I picked it up and my eyes widen when the screen showed that I have about 20 messages and 11 missed calls, all of them are from my mom. I noticed the time and it was almost 6 P.M.

"Aw shit!" I exclaimed. "It's my mom, she's looking for me and she's worried."

"I'll be happy to escort you back to your mother." Optimus offered.

"That won't be necessary." Ratchet stood up from the med bay and walked towards us. Optimus was about to protest but Ratchet spoke before he could.

"I am her guardian, I'll be the one to make sure she gets back safe to her family." He said. Wow, it's just… wow I never I hear those words coming out of him. Optimus nodded in understanding as Ratchet set up the coordinates to the groundbridge and transformed.

I turned back to Miko and Raf and said. "Sorry, guys maybe sometime tomorrow, you and I can exchange stories"

"Sure." Raf said and Miko nodded.

"When you see Jack tell him I said Hi and that I'm alright." I said as I ran down the stairway to Ratchet. The groundbridge opened as soon as I clambered in and drove through.

**(Later)**

We soon arrived at the cemetery quietly and I noticed that my mom was still here. She was crouching on the steps crying. Depressed and guilt came over me, she probably heard the news about me and my friends. I sighed sadly.

"What am I gonna tell her? She'll probably ground me till I turn 20." The radio came on with Ratchets voice.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"Thanks for the idea, Brainiac." I said sarcastically.

"You can worry about punishment later; right now your mom is worried about you more as it is." I sighed knowing he was right as I look at mom again through the windows. Before I got out, there was something lingering in my mind that I don't get.

"Hey Ratchet, how do you know I was in trouble back there."

"Well… let's just say that…I just had a bad feeling that you were… you know."

"Yeah right you liar, you were worried about me. And don't try to deny it; I've seen a lot of it today." I hopped out and was about to walk up to mom until I came to stop forgetting something.

"Ratchet." I said softly.

I turned to face him and then smiled.

"Thank you for everything." I murmured.

If Ratchet was not in his alt form I think he would be smiling. I waved and went up to mom who was still sobbing on the steps. I slowly walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" She looked up surprised and from the moment she heard my voice her eyes were filled with relief and tears of joy.

"Oh, Jessie!" She cried as jumped up and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back tightly while rubbing her back in comfort. She released the hug and wiped her tears away.

"Thank God that you're Ok. I've been worried sick. I got a call from Will and Brian's parents that they and Nicole were in the hospital. But they said there was an accident and you went missing and I didn't know what to think."

"Calm down mom, relax." I grabbed both of my mom's shoulders and told her take a deep breath and follow along.

"It's all right mom, I'm here and I'm not hurt. Look I can explain and I'm sorry for worrying you and all." I gave her hug and she hugged me back after we let go she looked at me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe and unharmed and that's all that matters. But I'm gonna have to talk to Wills parents when we get home." I laughed having the same thoughts as she kissed me on the forehead.

"It's getting late, let's go home now." I was about to walk with her but to a glance at dad's grave and said.

"Um, mom, you go ahead. I want to say goodbye to dad." She looked at me and smiled. "Alright, I'll be back with the car in a minute." She walked away while I walked back to my father's grave. I crouch down and rubbed the headstone.

"Hey dad." I said. Yeah I may be talking to a rock, but it would hurt to try. "Boy, have I got a lot to tell you, especially today." I laughed a little then my expression turned sad.

"They say I was brave out there, but honestly, I was terrified, scared, and even for Ratchet… I'm sure you were too, just like that time."

_(Flashback)_

"_Jessie!" My dad called turning his head around to check on me. We were hanging upside down which means that the car has flipped._

"_I'm fine dad." I responded._

"_Okay, I want you to climb out of there and come to the front." I did as I was told and slowly unbuckle the seatbelt and crawled to front where my parents were._

"_That's it, just keep moving." My dad encouraging me, he wasn't injured when I looked at him, but for mom her nose was bleeding._

"_Get away from the car, Jessie." He said as I made it out of the car._

"_Alice, now you." He said as mom did the same thing and I helped her up._

"_C'mon mom." Suddenly dad cried in pain as he tried to get out, but he couldn't._

"_Dad! Give me your hand!" I yelled reaching my hand towards him._

"_I can't Jessie, my legs are stuck. I can't move." The car was suddenly tipping and dad can't get out. I burst into tears fearing the worst._

"_Please dad, just give me your hand."_

"_Jessie- Go get help…" he cried._

"_Mom help! Dad's stuck!" I cried and mom immediately ran over to help._

"_John?! You have to get out of there now!"_

"_Alice, my legs are stuck in the dashboard. We need to get some help…just call 911."_

"_No! There's no time! The car is tipping! Just give me your hand, please John, please!" Mom reached out and grabbed dads hand, but that didn't do anything/_

"_I can't do it, Alice. It's useless." He said struggling to get out._

"_Don't say that! You're gonna have to try!" she encouraged. I was standing on the sidelines crying while the car started tipping. I didn't want to stand by helplessly so I tried to help them by trying to stop the car by pulling, but I wasn't strong enough so I slipped. _

"_It's hopeless, Alice. You need to let go." I heard dad said._

"_JOHN! Don't talk like that; everything's going to fine once we get you out of there." Mom yelled._

"_Listen, Alice you need to look after Jessie for me, please." The car was tipping faster and mom and dad were still in there._

"_Mom! Dad! Get out!" I rushed over to them and grabbed Mom as she let go of dad's hand. The car was tipping more to the cliff and it was now falling along with Dad._

_Mom burst into tears and so did I as we watch the car fall and crashed again into the bottom under the moonlight night._

_(Ending Flashback)_

I cried softly remembering that painful memory. Since that night it scared on both me and mom. I wiped the tears in my eyes and smiled at the headstone.

I heard honking and I turned and saw mom in the car waiting for me. Before I left I took one last look at dad's grave.

"Thank you Dad, for loving us and giving us a chance." I whispered as I walked away and hooped into the car and drove away. We didn't say anything along the way so I decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes and began to doze.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long. And Wow! The reviews on the last chapter were awesome! They encourage me a lot. Keep them up and I'll update even sooner. Thanks!**


	13. Sick Mind

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but I do own my OC's.**

Note- **Bee's words**

It had been a few days since the Lockdown incident. I kept getting calls and texts from my friends who bombarding me with questions and were constantly worried about me. I had to make up a story which left out the Autobots and Decepticons.

I told them that I got kidnapped by the guy in car, but luckily my phone was working and I called the police, I got rescued by them later. I was relived about hearing Nicole, Will, and Brian getting released from the hospital yesterday.

I was currently at the Autobot base with the others. Jack and Raf were playing video games while I was teaching Miko about fencing. Crazy right! Apparently she got bored and saw me practicing with my foil and had a sudden interest.

Right now I was in a middle of duel with Miko who is constantly swinging my foil like the actors did in the movies. But she was way open and I thrust at her at the side of her hip.

"OW!" She complained having been poked the fourth time already.

"That's 4 for me, Miko 0. How about another round?" I asked while I was smirking being undefeated.

"No Way! This isn't fun anymore." She said while rubbing the spot I poked her.

"Hey, you asked for this. So don't start complaining now. Come on I need to practice." Miko sighed heavily and got into the position I taught her too. Just before I was about to say 'en garde.'

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of a Decepticon warship," Ratchet suddenly announced.

We froze from our position and we dropped our weapons and heading over to the screen with Jack and Raf.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking shields?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic breach," Ratchet remarked.

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise," Arcee started.

"We can cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished eagerly.

I smirked at the thought of the Autobots kicking some Decepticon ass without their leader Megatron. My train of was interrupted when something beeped on the screen.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot Emergency Beacon," Ratchet reported in surprise.

"The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

As Optimus and Ratchets disappeared in the groundbridge, Miko already quit and decided to play video games with the boys. So much for my practice partner. I packed away my gear away and slouched onto the couch.

_It would be nice to have more Autobots around here_. I thought as I checked my phone. I already have 17 text messages all from my friends who were checking on me. I know I should be happy that they care and all but, hey they are starting to act like my mom here.

"Hey, Jess how it is going." Jack came sat next to me on the couch.

"Oh, nothing it's just my friends again." I showed him my phone with all the text messages that were sent from Will, Brian, and Nicole.

"Again? How many do you have already? " When Jack came back from his mission with Arcee we exchange stories about what happen and was surprised that he nearly he had a similar story to mine.

He told me about the rouge con named Airachnid. She was collector like Lockdown only instead of collect spare cybertronian parts; she collects endangered alien species when she kills them. She sounded worse than Lockdown.

Arcee was pretty pissed when she encountered her, she is an old enemy of Arcee for back on Cybertron. When I told him my story he was surprised as well and he literally freaked out when I told him that I, he and the others have bounty's of their own.

"I don't know, but hey at least they care. And I don't have worry about that bounty hunter anymore."

"Or Airachnid." Jack added. Our conversation was cut short when.

_"Raf, get a groundbridge open now! Optimus has been infected with a virus!" _Ratchet exclaimed on the commlink.

Everyone at the base gasped and looked at each other in worry. Optimus affected by a virus? One that could possibly kill him? The thought alone was unbelievable!

"No" I whispered in a shock.

* * *

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed after scanning the infected area around Optimus' optics.

The infection had already begun to spread. The area surrounding Optimus' left optic had lost its usual metallic white coloring. The area just under his optic was brown and neon white. Outwards, it was a horrific blue and it continued to spread across his face.

I would never imagine seeing Optimus like this. Neither did all of us. Optimus was a true leader and friend. I don't want to end up losing him.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon." Ratchet finished.

"But what was plaque doing in an Autobot ship?" Miko asked wanting to know.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee answered.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself," Ratchet announced.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worriedly.

"No…cure," Optimus rasped.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," Ratchet coaxed him gently.

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack suddenly asked.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates," Ratchet observed.

"Bumblebee come with." Arcee volunteered for the mission

"Arcee…quickly." Ratchet said_. Just hold on big guy I know you can_. I thought as I looked at Optimus with a concern and sad look.

**(Third Person)**

The GroundBridge portal shone in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Through this portal, Arcee and Bumblebee flipped their way through the portal. Arcee and Bumblebee had their arm cannons unfolded and charged.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

When they reached the miniature hallway leading to the lab, they made sure they were well hidden in case any of the Decepticon decided to make an appearance. When the doors opened, Knock Out walked out of the lab.

He stopped for a second noticing that something was off but he shrugged and walked away. The two Autobots entered the lab and Arcee began hacking into the systems while Bumblebee stood guard in case Knockout comes back.

"I'm in the network," Arcee announced.

"Ratchet," Optimus rasped, drawing Ratchet's attentions from the vitals before him on his old friend and leader. "Were you…?"

"Infected? No," Ratchet shook his head, causing Optimus to breathe a sigh of relief as the light in his optics slowly dimmed.

_"If it's here, I don't see it."_

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

"I have searched every file. Nothing." Arcee reported.

_"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!"_

"I've scanned their entire database," Arcee retorted angrily.

_"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm? _

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" Arcee snapped. Bumblebee whirred something in worried pointed something at the corner

"What is it?" Arcee immediately demanded.

_"What is it? What's going on?"_

Arcee gasped as she and Bumblebee were shock to see the sight before them. Lying on a stone cold berth with half a dozen large wires hooked up to his body keeping him alive was Lord Megatron.

"It's Megatron! _He's alive!_"

Everyone gasped at the news. "WHAT?" Jack and Jessie exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, we're staring right at him," Arcee retorted. "Good news is: Megatron's not exactly staring back."

"Megatron…" Optimus gasped from his berth.

"He's critical, hooked up the life support," Arcee reported. "Time to finish this once and for all," She proclaimed as she aimed her gun.

_"Wait! Don't!"_

"One good reason fast." Arcee snarled.

_"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival."_

"What are you talking about?" She said as she moved her gun away from Megatron's life support cables.

_"Does he display brainwave activity?"_

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work," Arcee answered bitterly.

_"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."_

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet went on.

"No way! Have you even performed the procedure?" She asked.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet recalled.

_"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the GroundBridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"_

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him and that he will never see his daughter grow up!" Ratchet swore.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. But a mind body-spilt-" Bumblebee whirred cutting of Arcee sentence.

"You will." Arcee said.

The kids looked at each other with concern not sure of the idea of Bumblebee entering Megatrons brain.

"Are you…sure Bumblebee." Raf asked concerned for his friend and guardian.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured him. Raf still looked worried but Jack, Miko, and Jessie comfort him.

Arcee snuck away with one end of the purple glowing cable. Bumblebee watched from his hiding place as she hooked up the end of the patch she took with her to Megatron's body.

Then she came back. She held the other end of the cortical psychic patch in front of Bumblebee's head. He nodded and raised his fist giving her the signal that he was ready.

_"Ratchet, we're ready."_

"Initiate cortical psychic connection," Ratchet instructed.

After a nod from both Arcee connected the other end of the patch to the back of Bumblebee's head and twisted it to ensure the connection. Once that was done Bumblebee was now entering into the leader of Decepticons mind.

**(Jessie POV)**

The air in the atmosphere was pretty intense. I shocked knowing that Megatron is alive; I mean that guy nearly killed me. How could he survived? How could I survived from his attack? It just doesn't make any sense.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained interrupting my thoughts. I'll figure it out later.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked in amazement as he glanced at the screen. The surrounding were dark, fire everywhere, and Tall metal structures.

**It looks like Kaon.** Bumblebee answered.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron," Raf clarified for the confused Jack and Miko. I will never understand why me and Raf are the only ones who can understand Bee.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals …," Bulkhead trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

"I know. _Quickly Bumblebee. I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind._"

He walked up the stairs before stopping at the sight before him Standing in front him was Optimus. He stood there in perfect working condition. He ran forward, but Ratchet's next words stopped him.

"Bumblebee that is not Optimus. But a figment of Megatron's mind. He cannot see or hear you," Ratchet told him gravely.

Suddenly we all heard the familiar evil chuckle, "Oh no…" I muttered.

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! Bow before your master," Megatron told him.

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand. One shall fall." Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade.

"So be it." Megatron sneered as he unfolded his arm cannon and jumped to the ground below.

Bee watched from behind a rock as Optimus and Megatron ran towards each other at equally high speeds. They went to punch each other at the same time. But as soon as Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind. My eyes widened and my jaw fell. His dream was our worst nightmare.

"That never happened!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams," Ratchet growled.

The rock Bumblebee was hiding behind suddenly changed color, texture and shape. I gasped as the rock change into Optimus. It was like he was brought back from the grave.

"Megatron! Your treachery ends here!" Optimus declared as he unfolded his arm blade.

Megatron didn't say anything. He just folded his sword back into his arm and charged his cannon.

Bee jumped up out of his hiding place to take the shot. But it went through him and disintegrated behind him. He turned around and became face to face with Megatron himself.

"The Autobot scout. Punishment for trespassing into my domain is your DESTRUCTION!" He snarled as he held up his blade.

My heart stopped as Megatron took his swipe. Bumblebee braced for impact, but Megatron's swipe went through him and looked at Megatron in confusion. Megatron shared the same expression.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at Bumblebee again and went through him. He throwing more swings at him but ended with the same result.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained, causing Jack to literally melt in relief.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits." Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around him. "So tell me, scout? What ARE you?"

"Megatron."

Both Bee and Megatron turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before them ready to fight. And this time, he brought along back up. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood beside him ready to fight.

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars." Miko observed.

"This is not good," Ratchet remarked.

"What the heck's going on in there?" I asked. Bee walked up to his holographic self and giving a wave from the face. I jumped as Megatron scream in rage and disintegrated the team except for Bee. Uh-oh this means…

"YOU are real. THEY were not." Megatron chuckled. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet warned.

"Just how much danger will Bee be in? Now that Megatron knows that he's in his mind?" I asked nervously.

"Only time will tell." Ratchet sighed gravely.

"If this is my subconscious…WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Megatron screeched. Suddenly we began hearing two other Decepticons talking in the lab. One named Knockout was mention who was probably the doctor. The other I didn't recognize, which sound like he was in command.

They were talking about Megatrons vitals saying that he wasn't conscious and plan to take out his life by pulling the plug.

"_Ratchet, are you hearing this?"_ Arcee whispered.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from her body forever," Ratchet announced gravely.

"We'll lose Bumblebee AND Optimus?" Jack gasped. We turned our attention back into the screen.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron desperately wanted to know.

Bee didn't answer his question. Suddenly, Megatron saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before. After a while he returned to reality and realized what happened to him.

"The Space Bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron gasped in realization..

"So tell me, scout. Do I still function?" Megatron demanded.

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!"

**You're on life support, for now. But that doesn't matter at the moment! Someone's sick with the Cybonic plague! And I need your help.** Bee said.

"Cybonic plague? Someone else is unwell?" Megatron asked in concern (Yes- Concern) earning a nod from Bee as he realized who else is unwell.

"Optimus! Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery-!" Megatron shot Optimus for interrupting there conversation.

**Because if you help me, you'll get what YOU want the most**. Bee answered.

"Oh? And just what is it that I want most, Scout?"

**The chance to slay your enemy by your own hand**. Bee's answered causing Megatron to laugh.

"But did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands. " Megatron retorted.

**But if you let the Cybonic plague kill the REAL Optimus, mind you'll never get the chance to destroy him yourself in the REAL world.** Bee shot back.

Raf translated to Jack and Miko about what Bee said to Megatron.

"Smart." Jack remarked.

"Twisted." Miko smirked.

"Alright Bee!" I cheered at the screen earning weird looks from the room. "What? It would hurt for a little enthusiasm around here, right?"

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own." Megatron started.

**Yes, that is exactly what you desire most** Bee encouraged.

"Well played, scout." Megatron complimented as he revealed something glowing in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you know how to read it." He was about to reached for the formula…only to have Megatron make it disappear. **Hey!**

"Not yet." Megatron sneered.

**What now?** Bee asked.

" And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding, "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to ground metal graves…the REAL Optimus," Megatron threatened.

Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video multiple times…until he reached the frame he wanted. The frame of Megatron showing Bee the cure for the virus he had created himself.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet instructed.

Suddenly the world in Megatron's mind, began to crumble around them. Fantasy was dissolving. And everything exploded around them.

"You were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" Megatron cried realizing what was going on.

Bumblebee began to disintegrate along with Megatron's world.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged as he began to disintegrate as well. The screen shut down before anything can happen. Bulkhead opened the ground bridge for Arcee and Bumblebee who return safely and unharmed.

Hours have passed as Ratchet worked on the cure and were currently waiting as for Optimus to recover after Ratchet feed the cure to him.

When Optimus groaned and opened his eyes, everyone's face was filled with relief. Ratchet immediately ran over and helped him sit up and eventually up on his feet.

"That's it. Steady," Ratchet helped him carefully.

We all jumped and cheered at the recovery of our great leader Optimus.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician and for my scout." Optimus smiled proudly.

We all applauded and cheered for the two of them. Bee was giving out a sheepish look to everyone. I turned my attention toward my guardian and smiled at him.

He made gestured with his hand meaning it was I looked at Optimus I could that he was happy to see all us and to be back on his feet again.

"It's good to have you back big guy."

* * *

**How was that one? Whew! I glad I got that out of my system. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please review and thanks.**


	14. Out of His Head

_The sight was awestruck. It was like something you see from a sci-fi futuristic movie. Standing still I took in the beauty and wonder of a giant metal city. Silver and gold gleamed in the sunlight, flying machines like space ships passed by tall skyscrapers that look like they would reach the sky itself._

"_Wow" That was the only thing that I could say. _

"_Jessie" someone whispered my name. I whirled around trying to find the source, but could see no one. _

_"Hello" I called out looking around. When I looked back, my beautiful dream became an ugly nightmare. Watching in horror I couldn't do anything when the glowing city began turning into ruins. Flames burst everywhere as explosions began going off._

_I could hear horribly shrieks and screams of innocents being killed. I could also hear guns being fired everywhere. It was like my last dream, only this time, it was even worse. I screamed I felt myself falling into darkness._

_"Jessie." The voice whispered again as I landed gracefully to the ground._

_"Who's there? Where are you?" I yelled looking around._

"_Jessie." It whispered once more._

_Whipping around I spotted the bright light that was from my last dream. The air around me became warm and thick. I watch as bright light took on a large human form figure. _

_"Who are you and why do you keep saying my name?" I asked. _

_"I've finally made contact" said the figure standing above me; he was about the size of a cybertronian. Could it be one?_

"_Contact? Who are you?" I asked again._

_"I cannot reveal myself to you yet." Its voice was masculine that means that it is he._

"_All your questions will be answered soon little one. When the time comes, we will meet again…Hope." He told as the bright light began to fade._

"_Wait! Stop! You're not making any sense!" I protested but as I was chasing I shrieked when a giant metal hand gripped me from behind. I struggled to get free but it pulled me further away from the light and everything… started to fade away._

I snapped awake with my eyes staring at the clock on my nightstand. It was almost 2 in the morning. I sat up taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair.

"That was the strangest and scariest I have ever had." I said to myself as plopped back into bed. My hands cover my face trying figure out what the dream meant. But I was too tired so went back to sleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

I groaned when it was morning. I didn't get any sleep at all from last night. I didn't want to school either so I convinced my mom that I was sick and wasn't feeling well. As soon as I heard the moms car driving away from the house I kicked the covers off and got myself dressed.

I texted Ratchet not bother picking me up for school today because I was too tired. I got myself dressed in a white shirt, jeans shorts, black leggings and converse shoes. After freshening up in the bathroom I went down for breakfast.

I know what you're thinking, that I shouldn't be skipping school, but like I said I didn't get any sleep last night, so that's a good enough excuse for it. Half an hour later after breakfast I heard a siren from outside.

Pushing the curtains out of the way from the window I frowned at the sight of a familiar ambulance that has his sirens on. The sirens stopped when I opened the door and walked out towards Ratchet.

"Have you lost it? Do want to wake up the whole neighborhood!" I whispered-yelled at him.

"Grab your bags Jessie, where leaving." He announced.

"Didn't my text this morning, I'm skipping school." I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Not today you're not, as your guardian I strongly suggest for you to attend school, your already late." He argued.

"What part of 'I was too tired' did you not understand" I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. "I didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to this crazy dream I had." I admitted. Before Ratchet could speak my phone went off. I pulled it out and saw Rafs number. Why is calling?

"Hello."

_"Jessie."_

I blinked. "Hey Raf, Shouldn't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jack told me to call you. He didn't see you in class today."

I covered my mouth from a yawn and spoke. "Yeah, well there were… complications last night. So what's up?"

_"Bumblebee never picked me up for school and his com link is off. Any idea where he is?"_

"No I don't. But Ratchet and I will be there shortly."

_"Thanks Jessie."_

"No problem kiddo." I ended the call and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Raf; Bumblebee didn't pick him up so we need to go."

"Alright." I walked up to the vehicle I swung my legs in as the door closed with seatbelt snaked around me.

"We will continue this discussion later." He said as he rived up the accelerator. My response was a groan and we left for Raf.

**(Autobot Base)**

After we picked up Raf, we entered the main room and climbed out. We spotted Bumblebee holding something in his hand, and then the next moment he crushed it with his bare hands with anger.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Immediately Bumblebee went back to normal and turned around nervously to Ratchet. The object he was holding was one of Ratchets tools being destroyed AGAIN!

"I NEEDED THAT!" he cried.

**Huh?** Bee said confused at the situation.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

**I don't know? But all day I've been seeing visions of Megatron in my head. **He replied.

"You're seeing Megatrons face?" Ratchet repeated in surprise. Raf and I exchanged worried looks over Bumblebees wellbeing. Moments later Ratchet put Bumblebee into the chamber for recovery.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmare if you will." Ratchet told Raf.

"But, you said bee was fine when we checked him over!"

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche, this induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained.

I gave a nod just as the computer started to beep. Fowler appeared on the screen.

_"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"_ Fowler asked as I snorted at the mental image. Total Kodak moment!

"No special agent Fowler, why?" Optimus replied.

_"Because I was hoping you have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kawaiian naval observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls!"_ Fowler explained. At least he wasn't yelling.

"Why would cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked as I nodded.

_"Does the white Nikko gozian ring any bells?"_ Fowler replied.

"The white what now?" I said confused.

"The space telescope" Raf answered.

_"As of last night missing its primary lenses."_ Fowler explained.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus spoke up.

_"Good thing the lens has a tracking devise."_ Fowler told us. A new picture with a flashing red dot came up on the screen. My eyes widened, the Arctic?

"The Arctic?" Arcee asked in disbelief. "Great." She sighed.

I shook my head. "Don't get me started on THAT! One nightmare is enough."

"Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee huffed as I giggled.

"That's an NB7 class." Bulkhead whistled. "Biggest un-minable energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus replied.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee joined in.

_"Melting a glacier that size would cause see levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!"_ Fowler said.

* * *

Everyone except Ratchet and Bumblebee set off to try and stop the melting of the Arctic. I went upstairs to the sofa and decided to take a cat nap. Just when I was about to close eyes I felt a tingle sensation and looked up to see Ratchet scanning me.

"I'm fine Ratchet; you don't need a scan to tell you that I'm JUST tired." I sighed in annoyance.

"You said that didn't get any sleep because of some dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Ratchet said with concern. Should I tell him about that strange dream?

"No, I'm already it was just a silly dream."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you for your concern though Ratchet." He nodded and walked off back to his computer. But I could've sworn I heard faint cooling fans. You know I like to see him more considerate to others instead of being grumpy all the time.

Once you get to know him he's actually sweet. I stop myself as my face started heating. Did I just call him sweet? Am I starting to fall for him? My heart skipped a beat at the through off of it.

I shook those thought out of my head as I lay down and slow my eyelids dropped. I didn't know how long I was sleeping but woke up by the commotion. I sat up and gasped to see Bumblebee walking and activated the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Raf called, but he was ignored as the mech disappeared through the ground bridge. Ratchet came running through.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and…" Raf started.

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?"

I got off of the couch to follow Ratchet and Raf to study the coordinate Bee typed in.

"These are the coordinate for the site of our previous battle with Megaton's undead."

I hugged myself, first my dream, then the Artic, and now the UNDEAD. Jeez, why do these things keep happening to me?

"Maybe we should we call Optimus?" Raf asked.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting." Ratchet replied. "We will have to do this on our own."

Suddenly the ground bridge opened and Bumblebee came back with a twisted look on his face.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked.

My breath caught in my throat to see Dark Energon in his hand. It can't be… but it's not possible.

"Dark Energon!" Ratchet said in disbelief.

I nearly screamed as Bumblebee punched Ratchet and caused him to go flying.

"Wait, Bee what are you doing." I looked and my eyes widened to see he was in the mech's grasp.

"Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" Raf shouted as the yellow mech set him down on a large ledge. "You have to fight whatever is making you do this!"

I looked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." The medic replied. "More importantly is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind scape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a con!" Raf protested.

"Agreed But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Ratchet replied as Raf jumped into his hands, "The only one who knew of the Dark Energon was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse, Megatron is occupying Bumblebees mind." Ratchet said gravely.

"What!" Raf and I said at the same time.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cordial psychic patch acted as a two way contoaint!" Ratchet said as he set Raf down and Prowl set me down also. The medic opened the ground bridge.

"When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." He said as the ground bridged powered up. "Stay here."

"No, Bumblebee needs me!" Raf protested.

"Of course he does." Ratchet sighed.

"I'm going too!" I said.

Ratchet helped me onto his shoulder as Raf was next to me and left for the ground bridge.

"The Decepticon war ship!" Ratchet hissed.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked as we looked to the dead cons.

"I fear Megatron's mind is Dominant." Ratchet replied. "And clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"No, Bumblebee won't let him!" Raf protested. "Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base."

"I hope you are right." He told us.

We continued down the hall as we followed. Ratchet held up a servo as a signal for us to stay put, but we didn't listen and followed him as we entered the control room. My eyes widened to see Megatron's still body.

"Ratchet!" Raf yelled as Ratchet lunged at Bee. "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled back as he took a couple swings at the scout. He missed. In the end Bee ended up hitting Ratchet and the Medic was slammed against the wall.

"Bumblebee no!" Raf yelled as Bee was about to put the shard in Megatron's body. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!"

**Raf?**

I grinned. "C'mon Bee fight it! I know you can!"

"That's rights right Bee! It's me!" Raf said excitedly. Bee then grabbed his face and fell to the floor in front of Raf. The boy ran up to him, but was flung to the wall.

I was running over to Raf inspecting for any injuries, but he gave me an assuring look that he was okay. Ratchet met the wall once again. I ran up to Ratchet now checking on him.

"Ratchet, if you can hear me say something." I asked softly.

I had a groan as he sat up and I sighed in relief. My breath caught in my throat as a shadow loomed over me. I turned around and regretted it. Megatron looked at the medic and down to me. I took a couple of steps back. I screamed when Megatron grabbed me before Ratchet could.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master had returned!" He snarled as I was in his grip.

His gripped felt like the one from my dream. Did he somehow get into my dream and tried to take me away? I looked to Ratchet as he had a look of disbelief and then anger. I gave a sad one as I mouthed 'no, don't'. I saw the pain in his optics.

"Finish these pests!" He ordered as he began to walk off as some of the Vehicons appeared.

"I have my own extermination to finish." He then added.

I heard Raf and Ratchet yell my name while Bumblebee was beeping franticly as gun fire was heard. I squirmed but flinched as he tightened his grip on me. I couldn't move my arms.

"Let go of me you mega-freak!" I gasped as his gripped tightened, I coulden't breath. I growled at him, but my vison changed. Everything around me turned lightening blue. I could hear Megatron gasped and felt I was being lifted.

When the lightening blue was gone and my vison cleared I was a merely a few inches from his face. He chuckled darkly as I got scowled at him.

"Just as I suspect…"

"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"You are no ordinary human aren't you?"

"Hang on! Just what is that supposed to mean." I spat out feeling insulted.

"You sparked my interest since the very day you survived my fusion cannon. Tell me, how can a human such as yourself can survive something which could have killed you."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Pure luck I guess I think-Wait a minute! Where are you going at this! Just what is going through that brain of yours!? "

He chuckled again. "How amusing and with such fire, you would make a fine warrior if you weren't born into such a pathetic and weak species."

"Hey! I'm here you know!" I retorted as we stepped outside. It's not cold as it should be maybe cause of the lens. I heard the sound of the jet and spotted it taking a dive.

"Starscream." Megatron muttered cold with venom dripping by the sound of his name. I glared down at me.

"I will deal with you another time. If can survive this fall, our paths shall cross again." I blinked as he literately dropped me from the hold and went sky diving.

I landed face –first on the snow as I sat on my knees and shook my head. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vison. But the lightening blue came back and coulden't see, then next thing I was knew I was tired and black became the new color of my sight.

* * *

As I slowly opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a bright light which I followed.

"That's it Jessie. Follow the light." I heard Ratchets voice. I blinked a couple of times as the bright light got out the way, which turned out to be Ratchet flashlight. I was greeted by the Autobots who smiled in relief as I sat up.

I noticed that I was lying in a hospital bed that they use for when Fowler was injured. I was pulled into a group hug by Jack, Miko, and Raf who were happy see. I smiled I hugged them back.

"Are you alright, Jessie?" Raf asked.

"Dude, we thought you dead for a minute." I chuckled at Mikos comment as Jack glared at her.

"I'm fine, in fact I never felt better." I said as I hopped of the bed and stretched my arms. I looked at Bumblebee and walked towards him.

"How you feeling Bee?" I asked

**I'm feeling better thanks. No more nightmares about Megatron.**

"Good." I smiled.

**Jessie, I'm sorry.**

I shook my head. "No, don't blame yourself on this. Its Megatrons fault not yours. "

**But I...**

I'm alive aren't I? In fact I'm like a survivor!

**Did he-**

No, he and I just talked

"About what?" Arcee asked.

I shrugged. "He just kept babbling about stuff I didn't understand and humans."

"What about humans?"

I gave another shrugged and Arcee sighed deciding not to push into the subject any further.

Raf and I looked to bumblebee and we both smiled.

"What did he say?" Miko asked as she leaned in.

"He said thanks." Raf said as I nodded.

Things are back to normal, well, kind off. Megatron is back but we have Bumblebee back so that's good. I hugged myself thinking about something that has been bothering me today

First it was that dream I had, then my vison going all blue when I was in Megatrons grasp. What happened back there? Why was my vision blue? Could this be connected to my dream?

Questions began filling up my head that I didn't notice Ratchet staring at me with concern. I snapped back into reality when I heard a movement from him beginning to do another scan.

Before he could I stopped him with my hand and gave him an assuring look then giggled a little. This time I heard the faint cooling fans. I blushed. I felt someone grabbed my arm and dragging me somewhere private. When it let go, it was Miko.

"Ok, care to explain what that was about?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in and glared at me. "Stop playing innocent, I know you like."

"I already told you I like him as friend." I argued.

"Yeah, well I think your just too stubborn to admitted." I bite my lip when she said that. She does have a point. Deep down I really like Ratchet, but I coulden't admit to myself that I love him.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. I think your right. Maybe I do like Ratchet." I mumbled.

Miko grinned and was about to cheer when I slapped a hand to her mouth to stop her.

"You gotta keep this between! And I mean ONLY us. If you tell anyone else I swear you'll regret it." I threatened as I pulled my hand away as she nodded.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She said, but I wasn't sure at first.

"Cross your heart." I crossed my heart.

"And hope to die." She did the same gestured and finished. We nodded as we walked back to the others. Today has been a very long day.

* * *

**Just a heads up folk's next chapter may be coming later. Just got this HUGE project I have to do for school, but I will do my best! We shall see! ;) I have been hearing rumors that the third season of Transformers Prime will begin in the fifteenth and some say it won't premiere at that time. I'm so confused? When will it really begin?**


	15. Shadowzone

Instead of practicing with my foils today, I decided to draw with Miko on the sofa. Miko was drawing a picture of Optimus while I was drawing Ratchet. Once in a while I would glance at him in his computer getting in detail like a real artist.

He has handsome face, I can tell you that, I mentally grinned and big wide shoulders and… Damn these hormones! I shook my head, feeling myself blush and concentrated on my drawing. I looked up to see Jack and Raf just hanging out and talking about some stuff. Miko leaned against me with a smirk on her face, poking my head with her index finger.

"You having fun in there." She teased as I felt my face heating up. I urged myself not to shove a pillow on her face and down into her throat. I feel Jack and Rafs eyes staring at me with weird looks.

I made a low growl and shoved Miko out of my personal bubble and went back to my drawing. The computer started to beep and I sat up as I set aside my drawing of Ratchet.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic." Ratchet said as I spotted him inspecting the screen. "But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signal, and it's moving fast."

"Megatron." Optimus spoke up. I frowned. It's been about a few days since Megatron was reseruected and our little encounter which I ponder about the things he said to me. There was also that lightening blue I couldn't figure out.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what's he going to do with it, recruit a new army of the dead?" Bulkhead said as Miko paused and dropped her drawing.

"Zombie-cons."

Chills went up my spine having myself a haunting flashback of my last zombie encounter. "That the last I ever want to see any Zombies ever again."

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Optimus looked at me then back to the screen. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight."

"It would certainly seem so. Particularly since he is headed toward the site of Skyquake's death."

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." Optimus said as he turned to face the ground bridge. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may require your abilities. Arcee-"

"Groundbridge operator. Got it." She turned to the screen.

"Go get 'em, Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko called from the couch.

Bulkhead smiled and punched both fists together on top of his chassis. Jack, Raf, and I watched Miko intently as she went back drawing. We were worried that she would run off behind the others like she always does.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go." Jack remarked.

"She's definitely up to something." Raf agreed.

The groundbridge opened and they went through. Miko suddenly smirked and threw her sketchpad and pencils down as she jumped over the couch and began running.

"Making a break!" Jack proclaimed as he began running after her. I growled soflty and followed after them. Eventually, Jack caught up to her by jumping down numerous stairs. He ran into the tunnel and grabbed Miko by her arm but broke free and continued running through the ground bridge as we followed.

Once we reached the other side to a rocky area, Miko immediately began climbing a pile of rocks to get the best view of the action. We followed her without hesitation.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko cried.

"Miko! What were you thinking?" Jack hissed at her.

"She wasn't." Raf piped in.

"Hey! I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps," Miko remarked as she felt around her pockets.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My cell phone! I must have dropped it back at base!" She cried in panic. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone." Miko growled to Jack.

"How is this my fault?" Jack questioned.

"You four! Into our groundbridge! Now!" Ratchet yelled.

I nodded and made my way to the groundbridge as Miko grumbled, I had no idea what happened next, the groundbridge looked like it was about to explode, then we went backwards as there was dust.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked us.

"Yeah. I think so," Raf groaned as he adjusted her glasses

I gave them thumbs up as I coughed out a little dust in my lungs. There was groaning as the others got up as I dusted myself off.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uh, I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same co-ordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet told him.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did" Miko retorted.

"The kids made it through...Right?" Bulkhead said.

My eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"Huh?" Raf questioned confused.

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko said as she pointed at herself.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked the femme.

"Negative, you don't see them?" Arcee answered.

"No sign." Ratchet said.

"We're down here!" I called to Ratchet waving my hands in the air. I heard a scream and looked over as Miko went right through Bulkheads foot. My eyes widened as Jack caught her.

"He went right through you, we're not alive." Jack said.

"I don't wanna be a ghost." Raf screeched.

I ran up and gave Miko a comforting shoulder and began to realize. "Wait, how come we can still touch each other?"

The Autobots walked off and we followed them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked the medic.

"Not likely, if Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation; the children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet told him.

"Another place but in the same place." Raf said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf theorized.

"Nerd alert." Miko said.

I frowned as I whacked her at the back of the head for her rudeness.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said as they looked at a big hole.

"How did we miss Skyquake's rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet answered.

"Another matter for another time, right now our priority is locating Jack, Jessie, Miko and Rafael." Optimus told them.

There was a roar and I froze. I saw a rusted hand on the mountain side as I gulped.

Miko gasped and yelled. "Zombie!" We took off running to catch up with the bots yelling.

"Guys look out!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called.

"It's right behind you!" Raf followed.

"Ratchet! Turn around!" I added.

Skyquake tried to attack Bulkhead but it went right through him.

"Awesome, it can't touch them either!" Miko said in glee. Realization dawned upon me as it turned around facing us.

"If that thing can't touch the bots." Jack said nervously.

"It can touch us!" I finished fearfully.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone, with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf squeaked.

"If we aren't ghosts now...we will be soon." Miko said in a small voice.

"Run!" I shouted. We immediately took off as Skyquake began swiping at us, dodging his attacks. Raf tripped, I stopped and went back to help him as we hid behind a rock.

"Jessie, My glasses." He said. I peeked around from the rock they were hiding behind to look at Raf's glasses that were still lying on the ground. And he also saw Skyquake coming closer. I was about to bolt after them, until I was stopped by Jack gripping my shoulder.

"Way too dangerous," Jack declared.

"I can't see without them!" Raf told them.

"What are you? 90?" Miko sniped.

"Not helping!" Jessie hissed.

"Fine." She looked at me, her face spelled determination before she took off.

"Wait!" Jack cried.

Miko ran back out to go and grab the glasses as she went under the Zombie and grabbed them. She managed to avoid a swipe.

"Hoo-yah!" Miko cheered as she ran back to us. I admit that was pretty cool of what she did.

"Here you go gramps, lets book." She told us after handed Rafs glasses back and putting them on. the situation was getting desperate as we kept running with zombie Skyquake chasing us.

"Maybe we can set a trap, try and crush it." Miko suggested.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Raf told her.

"We can't run forever, but we can hide." Miko said.

Suddenly I lost my footing and found myself on the hard ground before I could realize what had happened, my right ankle throbbed.

"Jessie!" Jack exclaimed ran back to my side, Miko and Raf followed back behind Jack.

"What happened?" Raf asked with concern.

"This is no time to be klutz Jessie!" Miko snapped and I just glared at her. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut as soon as Jack put even the lightest pressure on my ankle.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder for support and stood up. I groaned in pain as I placed my right foot on the ground and shook my head no.

Skyquakes footsteps were getting closer; Miko and Raf looked at each other with worry, then back at us wondering what we should do.

"Alright, get on back." Jack said. I didn't argue as wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs, giving me a piggyback ride and continued running.

* * *

We've been running for what feels like forever as we all stop for a breather.

"I don't see him." Jack said gasping for hair as he sat me down on the ground, leaning against the rock wall.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked with concern as he lifted the bottom of pants to reveal a big bruise on my ankle.

"I'm great, feeling better than ever." I replied sarcastically.

Raf fell onto his behind as Jack and Miko had their hands on their knees.

"T-the best thing about zombie." Miko said panting. "There slow... moving."

"Yeah, I'm just he's not one of fast moving zombie types." Right as I finished a tune was heard.

"Is that your." Raf started.

"Phone!" We said in unison.

Jack flipped his phone open "Hello? Arcee?" he said.

I tried standing up but end up falling back on my butt. I gasped as I saw the same lightening blue glow but this time it was in my vision, it was coming from my ankle, like it was glowing from inside of me! I kept staring at my ankle until the glow faded and the bruise was gone!

"Gee imagine that, the fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!" Miko said sarcastically, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Guys, guys, guys the phone rang. We're getting a signal." Jack said tapping his cell phones screen.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us is because...we're, moving at hyper speed or something." Raf guessed.

"You think they can read us?" Jack asked.

"Texting!" Raf exclaimed.

Miko gasped. "Text me, If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!"

They huddled around as Jack began to type. I spotted the zombie and squeaked.

"U-uh, can you type and run?" Raf asked. Jack turned around and was about to grabbed me but stop as I stood up testing my ankle, putting weight to it and it was fine.

Jack didn't ponder questioning me because we ran under Skyquake as he attempted to swipe at us as we ran again, we can't do much, but only run for our lives. I was surprised on how I can still run; a minute ago I broke my ankle and couldn't walk.

"Déjà vu." Miko said.

"What?" Jack and I asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked us.

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Dude! We just ran one big circle!" She said as we looked behind us, and because we weren't looking where we were going we smacked into something landing on our backs.

"How this get here?" I said as I gestured to Starscream's arm.

"Sweet." Miko said.

"Whoa." Jack got op.

"It must have got trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf said.

We heard a roar, a sign Skyquake was not far.

"Well if it's solid, we can use it." Jack said.

We started moving it by rolling it towards the rock wall as Skyquake was getting closer.

"We have one shot; we need to make it count." Jack said. But suddenly I remember the zombie incident; Optimus and Ratchet had to slice them to kill them, not by exploding them.

"Wait, Jack-" I was cut off as he flexed the finger and it fired the missile as it hit the zombie.

There was dust and we waited. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"How do you like us now?" Miko said throwing her fist to her side.

The dust cleared and Skyquake was still standing as his right arm sparked and his arm dropped off. The arm moved as it turned into some like spider as it came towards us.

"Perfect." I mumbled.

"Come on, come on." Jack said.

We began to run once again but a little faster as the hand was moving faster than the zombie itself.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko said.

I shrugged and looked over as the zombie arm was jumping over rocks and scaling the rocky wall without effort. After running for a while we up in a big circle as we passed Starscream's arm.

"Aw come on, this place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko said.

"Skyquake!" Came Starscream's voice. "Your master summons you."

"How did freak get in our dimension?" Miko asked as I shrugged.

"He didn't, he can't see us." Jack told her.

"Forget Starscream! We gotta run!" Miko said pointing Jack at the zombie arm coming our way. "..some more." I groaned at that as we continued again, then a groundbridge opened and my face lit up.

"A groundbridge portal?" Raf exclaimed surprised

"That's gotta be the way out of here." Jack said.

"The Autobots saw our text." Miko said very relieved.

"We go through, we run smack into Starscream!" Raf pointed out, "If we don't…"

"We're zombie chow." I finished.

"Option three: we keep running in circles." Miko piped in.

"Follow my lead." He told us.

I said nothing as he got into position and followed. I swallowed hard as the hand got closer.

"Now!"

We sprang into action and headed to the portal.

"Humans! Where did you vermin…" Starscream started, but it was cut off by him by shrieking "This isn't mine!"

Another portal opened up and Optimus stepped through with Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Jack, Miko, Jessie, Rafael." He said as he did a count.

We walked through the groundbridge and back at base. I looked up and saw Ratchet relief and joy that I was safe and sound.

"Look." Miko sighed after a couple long moments. "If you're going to blame anybody, blame me."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Miko!" I said as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack asked as I snickered, she soon glared at him.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough we are just glad you are all safe." Optimus told her.

I stared down at my ankle that was once broken but now was healed instantly, like it was never broken. Optimus noticed and frowned slightly.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Optimus asked me snapping my thoughts out.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this! Too bad you didn't get any pictures though." Bulkhead said as he got to his knees and handed Miko her phone.

"Nah, that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie close ups seared into my brain!" Miko said as she grabbed her phone and make a camera pose with her hands.

I headed over to the sofa as I grabbed my ankle and examined it more. Every day more and more questions began filling up my head and none of the answers. What is going on here?

* * *

**GREAT NEWS! I found out that Transformers prime will be beginning its 3****rd**** season On March 22, I am so freakin excited, it's just three weeks from now, I can't wait! The name of the episode is called Darkmouth,NV**


	16. Authors Note

**A/N:** Hey there readers, I need your help. I'm having a little writers block here, for those of you who have notice something is going on with my OC Jessie. Well I'm thinking of transforming her into something but I don't know what. Here are some ideas for it.

Super power human

Techno- organic

Full Cybertronian

Vote on my poll in my profile for these ideas. If you have any other ideas please review and let me know. I apologize that this isn't a chapter, and i'll update as soon as spring break starts. Thank you


	17. Double Crisscross

**A/N-Sorry for the long update. Now that Spring Break is over I got a lot of stuff to catch up to. I thank everyone for voting on my poll and everyone to their ideas. I going for Techno-Organic.**

**To ****optoclaw- ****I like the idea of my OC becoming a half-light. I would like to know more about it on how that works.**

* * *

It was late at night when Arcee, Jack and I returned home to our neighborhood. It past our curfews and since Ratchet was busy with 'work' Jack and Arcee offer me a ride home. We weren't far from our houses, Arcee shut off her engines and Jack and I proceeded to walk her up the driveway.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentlemen," Arcee said.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack stated as supported Arcee against her hip while Jack went to open the garage, "Mum's a light sleeper. And I don't think that she'd understand about…"

"Understand what, Jack! You breaking curfew for the third time this month?"

I cringed when Jack and I noticed June standing in the garage looking angry, "Busted."

"Mum," Jack started.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your art history teacher who's concerned you've been falling asleep in class?!" June went on.

"Well, two words mum. Art and history," Jack scoffed, I was about to turn around and leave before I bumped into someone's chest. That someone was none other than my mom who had the same look as June at the garage. Double Busted!

"Mom uh… beautiful night out here is it." I greeted nervously. But Mom didn't buy it; she grabbed my shoulder before giving June and nod and turned me towards the house.

I glanced back a Jack, as me and him thought the same thing. _'We are so grounded.' _I noticed Arcees rear mirror tilt towards me as I was heading inside, as doom awaits me.

"Look mom, I explain everything." I promised to her.

"I'm sure you do, maybe I should start with emails and phone calls about your teacher about your grades slipping from an A+ to barely a B-! And, I have been here some slightly disturbing rumors about YOU-my 16 year-old daughter in a relationship with an adult male!" She snapped causing me to freeze in shock.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I immediately snapped out of my trance and objected before asking, "Where did you hear about this?! Who told you?"

"It's a small town Jessie. Word gets around fast." She replied frustrated.

Note to self: Have a little 'chat' with Miko tomorrow, if she survives my slow and painful beat down.

"June and I work in an emergency room, Jess. We've seen what can happen! So please! Tell me you haven't fallen with a bad crowd with Jack." She pleaded.

"What?! No!" I cried. "My friends are the good! We've done nothing wrong!" I promised.

"I think I've been letting you have too much freedom over the past few months since we got here and tell me, when was the last time you and I spent some together as a family?" she asked.

"Look mom, whatever you heard about me and this adult male, isn't true! I'm not seeing anyone at all, don't you trust me! I cried, but after that there was a pregnant silence between me and my mom. She turned her head away looking guiltily."

My eyes widen when tears threatened to spill on my face as she covered her mouth holding her sob. I begin to panic. "Wait, Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's not you Jess, it's me." She said wiping the tears from her face. She sighed as looked back at me.

"Look, there are gonna be some few changes around here from now on and by doing so, spending some more family time together."

"But!" I went to protest.

"No buts! You are grounded from everything but school! And you hang out with your friends at school but from now one while after you spent time with me after." Great, now how I am gonna explain this to my guardian and secret crush, Ratchet.

Mom lifted my shin up where our eyes met. "There will be no more excuses young lady, you understand. She placed a kiss on my foreheads and walked off into the kitchen, I was about to head up to my room before…

"Jessie." I turned to my mom who looked nervous as if she were ready to tell me a secret.

"Yes?" I called. My opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, instead she sighed.

"Nothing. Go wash up and get some sleep. I love you." She walked off to the kitchen. What was that about? Jeez, another mysterious yet to be solved.

Ever since the incident in the shadow zone, a whole mysterious begins to swirl around me, my body, and those weird dreams I have been having. Now mom is acting like she's hiding something and she knows it. I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow.

I opened the door and walked into my bedroom. After dressing in my pajamas I gently lie down on my bed and let all my thoughts set aside as I dream.

"_What do mean you're grounded!_ "Ratchet screeched from the phone. It was after school and Jack had already gone to work on his bike and I had to inform Ratchet about last night.

"Ok, one ow that hurt!" I cringed as I rubbed my ear from the phone.

"And two, don't act like this is my fault. What was supposed to tell her, that the bad crowd me and Jack are hanging out are alien robots fighting a thousand year war. It's bad enough had to lie to her this whole time and it feels like the weight on my shoulders keeps getting heavy."

"_I understand Jessie, but you know that it is for the best in order to protect her."_

"I know, plus I got another thing to worry about, word is getting around that I'm being seen by YOU and that we are together, not together as friends, but together as in you know." Why am I telling him about this? My heart is beating fast just talking about it and I feel a blush coming on.

"_T- t-together a-as in… a c-couple."_ He stuttered from the phone, I bet he thinks I'm stupid just saying that or maybe he's feeling the same way. Which is which?

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I've been grounded. She's picking me up today and later she planned on going out to dinner tonight, just me and her. I bet you're probably busy with your work and all, so…"

A car honked before I could finish my sentence as Moms car pulled up in front of the school.

"I gotta go, call you later."

"Jessie, wait!" I hung up the phone before Ratchet could finish. I know it was rude, but I can't have mom seeing me talking to Ratchet on the phone, otherwise she'll get suspicious. As I pulled the car door and hoped in, we were now heading home and later out for Chinese.

Two days have passed since I've been grounded and lately my mother has been acting strangely. For instance she gets jumpy whenever I get close to her and sometime when I ask her questions she smiles and pretends like she never heard it. Its official, my mom is definitely hiding something.

Late at night, Jack was kind enough to give me a ride home on his bicycle since mom was working late. When we arrived, we saw Arcee sitting in the garage and no sign of June.

"Thanks for ride Jack." I jumped off his bicycle.

"No problem. Arcee, is mum home yet?" Jack asked as he and I walked into the garage, "I didn't see her car."

"I don't know. I just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "Oh! And there's a package for you two."

"That's strange," I remarked, "Aside from my mom's behavior, since when did we get anything that's for us. Wonder what's in it?"

Shrugging, Jack ripped open the envelope and tipped the contents onto the desk. It was a radio_ "Hello, children."_

"Silas," Arcee snarled as she transformed into her vehicle mode.

"What is it?" Jack wanted to know.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"MECH," Arcee hissed.

"They know where we live?!" Jack and I exclaimed in fear.

_"We know things about your families that even you don't know. For example, Jessie_ _did know that your aren't biologically related to your mother? But the main example is this: do either of you know where your mothers is?"_

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"What did you?!" Jack began asking.

"_Understand, you two. We have no intention of hurting them. In fact, we'd like to reunite the four of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up."_

"Ratchet," Arcee whispered before screaming in pain while clutching her head.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed.

_"Did I not mention our communicators scramble the signal and your brains? Any break in communication or attempts to reach the other Autobots, Ms. Darby and Mrs. McCain…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome."_

_Did know that your aren't biologically related to your mother?_ Those word repeat over and over again. Could it be true? Is that why moms been acting strange? As I clung to Jack's waist while followed the coordinates to the facility as Silas instructed we couldn't help but worry about our mothers.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this…," Jack trailed off.

"We'll never forgive myself for it." I finished for him in low tone.

"Jack, Jessie, MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom's go." Arcee promised.

"That's not exactly reassuring. Your family too," Jack retorted.

"Jessie, what did he mean that your biologically related to your mother." Jack asked turning his head to me.

"I don't know. I wish I had the answer for it, but for my mother's sake I hope it's a lie."

Eventually, we arrived at a disused factory. As they slowed to a stop, red lasers were on them. Looking up, they saw MECH insurgents aiming their weapons at us

"Scrap." I muttered quietly.

"So…what's the plan?" Jack asked Arcee.

"The usual," Arcee answered.

As Silas stepped forward, Arcee screeched her tires forward and straight through them. Gunfire surrounded us shooting to kill. We made it inside the abandoned factory where we searched for our mothers.

"Mum?!" Jack called.

"Mother!" I called my own.

"Looking for June and Alice?!"

Alarmed, Jack and I turned to the wall above the main entrance. My eyes widened at the spider-like creature.

"There hanging around here somewhere," She shrugged casually.

"Airachnid!" Arcee snarled as she immediately transformed and jumped between us…only to have her arms trapped against her sides by webbing.

"What's she doing here?!" Jack demanded angrily, Arcee freed herself from the webbing, only to get herself trapped again by a familiar rope that shot out from the corner.

My eyes widen in horror as a familiar figure stepped forward with a victorious smirk on his face.

Lockdown.

"Lockdown, but you supposed to be scrapped!" I yelled.

"Nice to see you to sweetheart." He greet casually. Lockdown and Arachnid working together. How's this possible?

"Help them. Please. They're human like you." Arcee pleaded Silas as he stepped forward.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself. And from what I've heard from Lockdown, Jessie McCain isn't exactly who she said she is. Silas corrected with a smirk.

"You're lying!" I spat.

"I would reconsider that, my dear," Silas smirked as he grabbed a file and read, "According to your record no birth certificate was recorded on that date of your birth 16 years ago. I see that there is also no record of adoptions papers or will and your biological parents are unknown too. To sum it all up you're not even supposed to exist."

"What?!" Arcee gasped in disbelief.

"Is this true, Jessie?" Jack asked with worry in his voice. I was too stunned to talk or move after hearing about everything that have been said. I'm not supposed to exist is this true or just another lie.

"Nothing to say girl, pity." The soldier next to him fired his gun and stunned Arcee.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled as they watched Arcee fall to the ground unconscious.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise," Airachnid vowed with a smirk. I snapped out of my trance and glared at her.

"I've heard about you Jessie, you and the Autobot medic, were the ones who tried to scrap Lockdown here." Airachnid said with a smirk as she leant forward. I could hear Lockdown growling when she mentioned him.

"So this is the famous Jack here, hard to believe that this little fleshing is the one who destroyed your ship Airachnid." Lockdown said looking down at Jack and flashing smirk at Airachnid who simply gave him a death glare.

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

A few soldiers stepped forward and searched the two of us. From Jack, they took the communicator that was sent to him and Jack and my cell phone.

"Since when did you two start teaming up? I thought both of you go solo." I said starting to brave.

"True, but we've come into terms when we've learned of common goal." Lockdown replied.

"We're still trying to learn about humankind. But one thing is clear to us, Jack, Jessie. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge that we could possibly devise would be to make you two watch as we take your families apart." Airachnid smirked.

"If you hurt our mothers, I'll…," Jack began threatening.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport. Don't you? So we'll give you the opportunity to save your mothers. We've stashed them close by." Airachnid said directing to the clock on the monitor which was 7 minutes till midnight

"If you can rescue your mother before the stroke of twelve, I will let the three of you go unharmed. We've got a deal?" Lockdown finished.

"And if we can't?" Jack wanted to know.

"What do you think?" Airachnid smirked.

"Please. Don't let them do this," Jack pleaded Silas as he clung to his chest armor; "You can let us go! We won't tell anyone!"

Silas only responded by knocking Jack onto his back saying, "Enough."

"Yes, Jack. Man up already." Airachnid tormented before glancing at the clock, "Six minutes?!"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." Lockdown mocked us with his arms crossed.

Jack looked at me for a second with concern eyes as we started running out of the hub until I stop at the entrance.

"Don't worry about me Jack; I look for my mom while I'll look for yours." He didn't argue when he nodded and we both split up around the factory to look for our moms.

"Mom! Mom!" We both screamed at the same time.

I continued running around the disused factory. I ignored the ache in my legs and the burning in my chest. I won't stop running, not even for a break until I find my mother and bring her home.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, but I shook it off and ignored it. Then there was movement again then I saw him. Lockdown was hiding in the shadow's watching me like a hunter for its prey. What kind of game was he playing?

I caught of flash of silver in my eyes; I looked up and saw my mother unconscious tied up in his ropes in a water tower. Thank you dad for buying mom that silver watch for her anniversary.

"MOM!" I screamed as he ran towards the building.

"Jessie?!" She gasped wide awake.

I climbed the ladder, desperate to rescue her. When I reach up top, I raced towards my mother.

"Jessie! What are doing here?! What is going on?! How did you find me?!" She demanded worriedly.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to get you out of here."

Me and mom froze at sound of screeching tires from below. Mom whimpered as she glanced to down and saw a muscle car transformed and saw Lockdown approaching them. He chuckled at her before jumping up towards me.

"Jessie?! What is that thing?!" She gasped in fear and disbelief.

"I played your game, Lockdown! I won." I exclaimed.

"Afraid not, Jess! You weren't supposed to find your mother by midnight! The task was to rescue her." He corrected.

"What?!" My eyes widened in horror at the realization. I just made the biggest mistake in my life and now…

"Time's up!" He decreed, "Game over."

I cried as felt myself suddenly fall down face first. Sitting up, I tried to move but legs won't let me. Looking down, I saw that Lockdown had fired some glowing gooey substance that pinned my feet to, the more I struggle the tighter it held.

We were helpless. If only Ratchet were here.

"Now, why don't you sit back, relax and enjoy while your mother dies." Lockdown smirked at me before he grabbed my mom jumped down from the tower.

"Any last words?" He said as he transformed his hook into a chain saw aiming it at my mom.

"NO!"

"MUM!"I screeched gritting my teeth unable to get to her. I glared at Lockdown.

"Leave her ALONE!" I screamed, suddenly my vision turned blue and Lockdown stopped what he was doing and glanced back at me. I pushed my feet out and released from the substances hold. I climbed back down the ladder to face Lockdown.

"Well, guess there's more to you that meets the eye. You really think you could stop me, Jess." He said not surprised about what just happened.

"I'll say it again, leave my mother alone!" I glared at him with angry eyes, suddenly Lockdown was thrown by some invisible force, causing him to drop my mother and crashed into some crates. I slide and caught mom before she hit the ground. It was strange, somehow she felt light like a kid.

The blue in my vision cleared I stared in shock when I looked where Lockdown crashed. He wasn't moving. Was he dead or unconscious? Did I do that? How?

"Jessie?" Mom said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as untied the rope. After a few minutes of uniting she immediately caught me in a tight hug and I returned it to her. It seemed like forever but she finally let me go and looked at me with relief.

"Jessie. What…was he? Do you to know each other?" She asked tucking a fringe in my hair. Did she not notice the glow in my eyes?

"I can explain, mum." I promised before stopping when I realized. "Wait. Jack! C'mon mom we got to go. Jack and the others are in trouble. "I grabbed her hand leading her down away from the tower. It didn't take long to find Jack and June.

When we approached them Airachnids body was stiff, covered head to toe. Arcee smiled to herself about her success.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said as she went to climb up towards her. I heard mom gasp when Airachnid started moving.

"Arcee, look out!" I shouted, but it was too late, she her back and pulled Arcee to the ground. Screaming, Arcee landed on the ground with a thud covered in web. Airachnid stood over her chuckling.

Then the sound of whirring helicopters can be heard. Looking up, Fowler had come in to save the day.

They began firing along with the other helicopters next to them. Airachnid snarled as she tried to protect herself from the rapid gunfire.

Eventually, the helicopters gunfire cease. However there bullets were nothing, the only damage that it was caused was Airachnids concrete suit. Glancing at Fowler's helicopter, green lasers came out of her eyes and scanned it in.

She transformed and made her getaway.

"NO!" Arcee screamed.

* * *

Later on Fowler and the soldiers managed to free June and Arcee from the webbing. While that was happening, I already explained everything to my mom about the autobots and decepticons. I told mom about Ratchet, my guardian, but left the part about me having a crush on him. She and June was sitting on a crate with a dark blue blanket draped around each of their shoulders. Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and I gave my mom a hug from behind.

"Mrs. Darby, Mrs. McCain, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack and Jessie have been…interning for me at the agency," Fowler lied.

"Agent Fowler, thanks but," I began.

"But mum's not gonna buy it," Jack finished.

"They've got that right!" June decreed, as mom nodded.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier began as he approached.

"Let me guess. Without a trace," Fowler assumed, walking away in frustration at the soldier's indication of agreement.

Arcee took that time to step forward towards the group. Jack and June stood up while me and mom watched.

"And she would be your…?" June trailed off.

"Motorcycle. Guardian. Autobot. Friend," Jack listed.

"Call me Arcee," Arcee said.

"Thank you, Arcee," June smiled, earning one in return. I sighed.

"Man, what a night, I can't wait get home and-"I was cut off by a stinging pain in my leg, I groaned and went down on my knee.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Jack asked worried.

"It's my leg… it must of gotten scraped while I was sliding." I replied clutching to it.

"Let me see it." Mom said bending down looking at my leg. I rolled up my pants on my left leg, when I did Mom, Jack, June and Arcee gasped in shock of what they saw in my leg.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked down at my leg and it was my turn to gasp. The skin on my was torn off and it was bleeding, but that's not the worse part. It showed robotic circuitry underneath and leaking energon.

I yelped when the blue light from the shadowzone glowed at my wound. Everyone, plus me stared in shock at the blue light glowing in my wound had healed and faded.

I felt a grip on my shoulder and looked at my mother. Her gray eyes spelled guilt with sadness to me.

"Jessie, there's something I want to tell you?"

_To be continued…_


	18. Secrets Unfold, Mysteries Unsolved

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long update, but here's the moment you all been waiting for, cue the drama!**

"For 16 years you couldn't find a spare minute to tell me that I'm a freakin ROBOT." I shrieked. Words cannot even describe how I am feeling at this moment. How could she know all of this and not tell me!

"Jessie, try to understand… I thought I was doing the right thing. "My mom tried to reason with me. We were at home and it was already morning. Before leaving the others agreed to mom's terms that this is family matter that we have to handle for ourselves.

"The right thing? Then perhaps you could explain why my leg has healed, along with some circuitry that is in my system!" I argued with her while getting a glass of water.

She sighed. "Jessie, I know that you have every right to be angry with me, and I knew that this day would come. It's time for you to know the truth."

"Come with me." She motioned for me to follow after taking a few sips from my water and left the kitchen. I followed her to her bedroom and the next thing my mom did was going through stuff in her closet.

"Ok, mom how's cleaning up your closet gonna explain everything about my 'condition' and everything." I retorted thinking that she was trying to find a way to dismiss this family matter like it was another pointless argument. She ignored me and pulled something out. It was all dusty and wrapped in an old cloth that looks like a box. She sat down on her bed and sighed sadly at it.

"It was years ago…" she began telling the story as I sat down next to her with full ears.

"About year after our marriage, I discovered that I was infertile, I couldn't produce any children. I became depressed after hearing that. Your father decided to go on trip for Christmas to cheer me up. While staying in a cabin, I saw a strange light coming from shed outside. Your father I went to check it out and saw the strangest thing we ever saw."

She took a breather and continued. "It was space pod of some sort. When I touched it, it shocked and cut my hand. Then when it opened… you were inside." She finished and looked back at me with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Ok… am I ok. I think you've been working way too hard over the past couple of months." I replied disappointed.

"Jessie?" Mom was taken aback at my reply. Was she really expecting me to believe such a story?

"Please mom, why didn't you just tell me that you found at a cabbage patch or maybe on the doorstep in a basket." I got up frustrated, ready to leave for my mom.

"Listen to me Jess," she said as I stopped at the doorway staring down at my feet. I really wanted to be left alone but maybe this was important.

"We only wanted to protect you, for you to grow up and have a normal childhood free of emotional complications. I could think of millions ways of what will happen if anybody found out about you and I was scared…"

"You what else scares me," I interrupted her, not looking back at her and I could feel her sad stare behind my back. "Living with a mother who lied to me for 16 years scares me."

I walked away from her and into my room. I sat on my bed a processed everything that my mother just said. Was it true? Or maybe she was lying to me again. Its sound crazy, it was like Superman being found by his earth parent's only he was a robot.

_I wonder how the others were doing_. I thought while staring out the window. Before I was left with my mother for personal matters Arcee said that she would have to tell Optimus and the others about my 'condition.'

I looked down at the street and imagined Ratchet there at the spot where he would always pick me up for school or for base. I would imagine him out there waiting for me to make sure I was ok. But in reality he wasn't there.

I bet that Arcee must have told Team Prime about what happened and are still discussing it. How did everyone react? Would they believe Arcee? Who would be shocked the most? Optimus? Bulkhead? Or maybe Ratchet?

Thinking about him made me more depressed than ever. I was beginning to doubt my crush on my guardian, like I have before. Would he accept me for who I really am on the inside? This sinking feeling, feels like I lost the most important part of human being. But wasn't human, I wasn't even a human to begin with.

Unsure what to do, I crashed down on my and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Surrounded by darkness again, I didn't know what to do anymore. These mix feelings of anger, sadness, and maybe betrayal were still there and the only thing I could do were to pour all of my feelings out into tears._

"_Jessie," The voice calls out my name like it did before. But I did not call back as I drop my head between my knees and pretend to ignore him._

"_Jessie." It called out my name again, this time I could see a light shining on me and the air turned warm._

"_Go away," I finally said wiping my tears, "the last person I want to see is you, whoever you are."_

"_I understand that this is a lot to take in, but it cannot be helped, because this is who you really are."_

"_Then who am I?" I snapped angrily as I stood up and face the figure. His face was blurry, but maybe that's just me from crying._

"_Look inside yourself Jessie, you are more than what you are becoming." He replied._

"_Becoming? What am I becoming? Please tell me?" I asked, but he didn't answer and I sighed heavy knowing that getting angry was getting anywhere. After taking a few breaths I stared back and the figure and asked._

"_What is it that I am supposed to do?"_

"_Train and prepare yourself for the many dangers that lay ahead of you. You will discover and developed your special abilities that no human ever has."_

"_I don't believe this."_

"_One more thing, it essential that you must never use your powers out of angry for those who will try to destroy who?"_

"_D-destroy me?" I felt a lump in my throat when he said that. Before I could ask more I hear someone calling my name._

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I felt a pillow smack me on my face and let out a tired groan and heard someone giggling.

"See told ya she be awake." I know that voice. When I removed the pillow from my face I was shocked to see Miko, Jack, and Raf in my room! And while I was sleeping!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"We didn't see you at school; we came to see if you were ok." Raf answered.

"Sorry, we-or Miko woke you up." Jack gave Miko a glare as she smiled sheepishly.

"It' alright, I was about to get up anyways. Does my mom know you're here?" I asked. Normally my mother wouldn't allow anyone in my room while I was sleeping.

"No, we came here by Groundbridge." Raf replied. "Optimus wants to see you and the others are worry about you…we heard about…" He trailed off and the others looked at me with concern. I wondered how what they are thinking and what the autobots are thinking about me.

"Is true? That you're some kinda Cyborg or Android?" Miko asked.

"What? No… actually I don't really know. I'll explain when we get back to base." I got out of my bed and put some shoes on while Raf called Ratchet for a groundbridge. When hearing his name I kept thinking about how he is taking in with this situation.

His human partner is actually some robot or something. But maybe I can get some answers from him. I also wonder what Optimus wants to talk to me about. I just hope it's something good.

The groundbridge portal appeared in my room, and disappeared along with my friends and came in back into base.

I feel all the eyes or optics as they're all are focused on me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming back to base, put a part me was glad to be back, because it felt it's been forever since I last been here.

Nobody said anything when I reached to Ratchets med bay, while my only focus was my footing. After what seemed like forever, heavy footsteps broke the silence as Optimus spoke.

"Jessie, are you well?" He asked.

I finally looked up with a sadly stare and saw the faces of Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee with worried and sad looks. I turned to my right and saw Ratchet for the first time in a while who had the same look like everyone else, but there was more emotion from his optics that I couldn't read. I was starting to regret coming here.

"It's alright Jessie, where here for you." Jack said giving me a comforting shoulder, Miko did the same thing along with reassuring smile, and Raf stood on my left side giving me a nod saying it was ok.

"Thanks guys." I finally said giving in with a smile. They looked relief to see that I was able to talk, "To be honest, no I'm not well, a lot has happen to me." I began to explain the story about what mom told me. While I was telling the story Ratchet did some scans on me a few times while he was listening.

"So that's it, that's what mom told me." I finished

"So let me get this straight." Bulkhead sounding confused. "Your mother claims to have found you in some space pod that appeared in a shed and you were in it."

"Do think she might be telling the truth?" Arcee asked.

**"Maybe you should at least talk to your mother."** Bee suggested.

"She's not my mother." I scolded noting she's isn't. "And why should she tell the truth now after lying to me my entire life."

"Jessie, I may not fully understand about humans and their creators." Optimus began with words of wisdom, "But from what I learned on this planet, mothers and fathers have a strong bond with their children and would love them and protect them always."

Before I could say anything, I looked at Ratchet and saw his optics widen.

"By the allspark." Ratchet breathed

"What, what is it?" I asked confused.

"Why didn't I see this before?" He let out a frustrated growl, which confused all of us.

Ratchet looked at us, still stunned. "Jessie's basically human but her circuitry is… Cybertronian."

Everyone stood in stunned silence, until I screeched.

"WHAT?!" I practically jumped from where I was.

"How?" Arcee asked.

"I do not know, but maybe we can get answers is from Mrs. McCain herself." Ratchet explained looking down at me.

"It is our only option." I looked back at him until I sighed giving in, but that doesn't mean that I was still angry. Ratchet transformed as I went in the passenger's seat and drove toward my house. Along the way there was silence, there wasn't much to say until I heard static on the radio.

"Jessie, I know you are angry but you can't be angry at your mother forever." I ignored him as I continued staring out of the window spacing out.

"I'm sure your mother had a reason for lying to you, because she only wanted to protect you." He pointed out.

"Ok, I don't feel protected" I scoffed, "not since the day I meet you and the Autobots. You try spending 16 years of your life thinking that your one person and the next day you find out you're an alien."

"Look!" Ratchet yelled irritated, "Your mother, she loved you and care for you, is that not enough!" I have never seen this side of Ratchet before. "You may think that she's been lying to you all this time, but she isn't the only one."

I was stunned to hear him say that and he was right. I wasn't the only one who was lying. I've been lying to mom ever since I meet the Autobots and I've been doing it ever since.

Ratchet parked on the side of the curb by my house. I gave a sigh and wonder what I'm supposed to say.

"Talk to her, tell her the truth. I'll be out here if you need anything." He said as If he read my mind. I gave a nod as I hopped out. After taking a few steps towards the door I heard the door opening and stopped.

My mom was standing at the door way, when I first looked at her eyes spelled trouble. I was afraid that she would come towards me and slap me in face for running way, thinking about made me take a few steps back.

When she saw what I was doing her expression change from anger to relief. She ran towards me and gave me a tight hug that took me by surprise.

"Oh Jess," she let go "I was so worried, when I didn't see you in your room I was afraid that you'd run away, I was about to call the police when I saw you in the ambulance and-"

"Calm down Mom, I'm fine." Rubbing her shoulders to comfort and calm her.

"I'm sorry mom for making you worry, and… there something I need to tell you." I could almost feel like Ratchet was watching me, even in his vehicle mode.

"What is it?" She asked, ready to listen.

"Ok, you're not the only one who has been lying, the other day last night with the robots and all." She nodded telling me to go on.

"And you know about the rumors that are going around about me, well there sort of true but not really. The point is… that ambulance behind me is actually a sentient robotic being from the planet Cybertron, He and I are part of team here on earth fighting a Civil War with the Deceptions, Like Jack and his motorcycle Arcee, who are also part of that team."

I looked at her and waited for her response, she looked shocked as I finished, but shook head and said.

"You mean that everything that happened yesterday was true?" I nodded as I grabbed her hand and drag her towards Ratchet.

"C'mon I want you to meet him the others." She looked scared but I rubbed my thumb between he fingers to assure it's alright. I got into the passenger's seat while mom sat on the driver's seat unsure of what's going on. When she grabbed the wheel static from the radio came Ratchets voices.

"Hello Mrs. McCain." She screeched and nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard him. It was kind of funny, but I kept that to myself.

"Who said that?" She frantically looked around.

"It's alright mom it's Ratchet, my guardian, personal doctor, and friend." I explained to her. As Ratchet drove back to base mom was quiet the whole way. I couldn't blame here, she was feeling what I felt after being taken to the Autobots for the first time.

After going through the tunnel and into base where everyone was waiting I hopped out of Ratchet and helped mom out as Ratchets transformed. Mom's mouth hung open as she gazed at the iron giants before her.

"Mom, meet Team Prime, Team Prime, my mom." I introduced, she did an awkward smile before doing a small wave.

"Alice." She said her name. I introduced her to all the bots and my friends Miko and Raf, who seemed to like her. After she was getting herself more acquainted with the bots, Optimus knelt down to her and asked.

"Alice, do you know why your daughter brought you here?" Mom answered with a shook of her head no.

"We know about your daughter, that she really isn't your child. We want you ask you if it's true that you found Jessie in pod that she was in."

"Yes, it's true and if you're asking about where it is, it's still there." My eyes widen hearing this news.

"Are you serious, where is it?" I frantically asked.

"It's still in the shed of the cabin that is outside of Big Bear." With that said Optimus order Ratchet for a groundbridge to its location, as the portal activated.

"Ratchet, man the groundbridge, Jessie and Alice come with me." He ordered as he transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the doors for both of us and we rolled out to the groundbridge.

We soon arrived at Big Bear on a roadway. I looked at mom who looked a little dizzy after going through the ground bridge.

"Don't worry mom, you'll get used to it." I patted on her shoulders. Optimus stopped at the front of the cabin as we got out. The cabin was two stories and looked like it hasn't been vacant for years.

"This was our personal cabin, we haven't been here since you were… you know."

"Where's the shed?" I asked.

"It's in the back, I'll show you." We walked into the backyard as Optimus followed us still in vehicle mode. After a couple a minutes the shed looked old as the house, I began to grew nervous as I wonder what it'll be like inside.

Mom unlocks the shed by a hidden key under a stone and opened the doors. She turned on the lights as a couple a moths flew out, insider there were tools, old boxes and also a dusty tarp with something under it. I could hear Optimus transform as Mom grabbed the dusty tarp before looking at me.

"You know how some babies are found in baskets; well this is how I and your father found you." She removed the tarp and gasped at what I saw.

There was actually a pod under it, but it looked like those kind of pods you see in science fiction movies but I forgot what they were called.

"It can't be." I turned and saw Optimus with wide optic as he saw the pod. Mom brought it out that was carried in a small wagon and brought outside for Optimus. He looked a little sad when he saw this.

"Optimus, is everything alright?" I asked in concern.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." He called on his com-link. He grabbed the pod and start making his way to the groundbridge that just opened. I and mom shared a look of worry as we ran to Optimus. He knows something and I want to know what it is.

"Optimus, what's going on?"

"What's wrong?" Mom tried to ask but he ignored us as we went through the groundbridge and return to base. The others looked shocked at what Optimus had in his hands.

"Cool, so that's the pod you came out of?" Miko asked in excitement. Optimus placed the pod on a platform as everyone walked to it for a better view.

"Optimus, this is…" Ratchet began looking shocked.

"A stasis pod, one that was once contained a protoform." Suddenly all eyes and optics are on me and it made me feel uneasy.

"What's a protoform?" My mom asked.

"Protoforms are first stage to a Cybertronians life cycle; they wait for a life-giving spark and alt mode to transform into fully functional living Transformers." Ratchet explained.

"So a protoform is like, a baby transformer?" Jack said to clarify it.

"Close but, that's saved for another time." Arcee said. I giggled knowing where this was going.

"What was a stasis pod doing here on earth?" Raf asked.

"During the great war before Cybertron went dark, many protoforms in stasis pods were sent far out into space out of enemy hand and hope that when the war is over at least we can have hope for a new future." Bulkhead explained.

"But some were destroyed and some were taken for scientific purpose. It also as the ability to create a Cybertronian by using energon or form ones spark to take it in a new form." Ratchet added while he examine the pod.

"Mrs. McCain, you said that you cut your hand when it shocked you?" My mom nodded.

"I think that when Mrs. McCain touched the pod, her DNA was accidentally merged with the protoform, and Jessie is the result." Ratchet concluded.

"So… that makes me part Cybertronian?" Well I got my answer for who I was, and actually it felt pretty cool to be part alien.

"This is way too cool, you guys are like cousins." Miko stated. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Ratchet spoke.

"But that still doesn't explain how a stasis pod ended up on Mrs. McCain's shed."

"Another mystery yet to be solved." I remarked.

**(Alice POV)**

It had been a long and tiring day. Ratchet was kind enough to give us drive back home. Jessie has got quite a team. Meeting the Autobots and knowing that the kids were involve, my first thought was that I was scared of not know this sooner. It seemed I felt what Jessie felt when I told her the truth about who she is.

As we went inside, Jessie yawned and stretched out her arms.

"So mom, what did you think of the Autobots." She asked.

"Honestly, my first impression on them was that I felt intimidated, by their size, other than that they're amazing." I smiled as I made my way to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Do you want anything, dear?"

"Nah, I'm good I think I'm gonna hit the sack for tonight." My eyes widen when she said this, I was suddenly reminded that I needed to show her that box and the scrapbook my husband put together for here.

"Wait, before you do that, there's something I want to show you. Wait here." I said as I rushed to my bedroom to the closet. The box was still there where I put before Jessie left for time in her room, I also took out a scrapbook that I have saved just for her. I'm sure she'll be a happy to see this.

When I came back, Jessie was sitting on the twiddling with her thumbs thinking.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, she startled when she looked up. She must be thinking about the things that happen today. It must be hard on her than it is for me, to find out that she's part alien, a sentient robot being.

I put the box and the scrapbook aside and gave her comforting hug, knowing that she need it. She returned the hug and we stayed that way for a few minutes until we pulled apart.

"Jessie, I know a lot has happen, and I know you're scared, but you're not alone, you have great friends who are looking out for you and I'm proud of that. You also have a good guardian, he seems like a great friend to have."

"Yeah, great friend." Jessie laughed nervously. That raised some suspicion but shrugged it off when she spoke.

"I appreciate it mom, it's just there's so much I don't know it's been driving me crazy wanting to find the answers I'm really looking for and-"

"You will…you just have to be patient." I said then I brought out the scrapbook and gave it to her.

"What's this?" She asked. She opened them up and was surprised to see old baby pictures of her and from when she was toddler to an elementary kid.

"Are these all pictures of me?" She breathed as I nodded

"Your father put this together for you, he was hoping that he would show it to you someday." She continued to look at the album as I could see tears swelling in her eyes. My vision became blurry as I was beginning to cry as well.

The mention of my husband john brought so many memories back to me. When we first found Jessie in the pod, we fell in love with her instantly and we swore that we would protect, like any parent should to their child. I named her Jessie, after my husband's brother who died of cancer at a young age.

But raising her wasn't easy as we hoped, because over time the people around us grow suspicious of her appearance and by the time she turned 3, child-protection officers have been hounding us because our child had not gone for the compulsory immunization program.

This caused us to move someplace else where she would grow up well, we decided to move to the San Fernando Valley and made a decision of tell her the truth when she turned 18. When John passed away, I was devastated over his lost and felt I couldn't take care of Jessie, without him. But I managed to stay strong and it worked out between and her over the years.

"Thank you mom, for showing me this." Jessie finished closing the book.

"You can keep it, it's yours. There's also something else." I took out the cloth wrapped box that was in stasis pod with Jessie.

"There's more?" She asked as I handed her the box. She looked at it curiously, wiping all the dust out.

"This was in the stasis pod when we found you, we could never get the darn thing open, but we were that you got the magic touch." She removed the cloth and saw the box that was deigned weirdly but looking at now, it seemed that it looked Cybertronian, like Ratchets equipment.

She gasped see this while tracing her hand at the lines of the design and she gasped when her finger stop at the center touching some symbol on the box, a robotic face. Back then, I diden't know what it meant, but after today I realized what the symbol meant. It was the igsignia of the Autobots.

* * *

**A/N- Soooo… what do you think. I'm sorry again for taking such a long update, been busy with exams in the real world. I was planning on posting this chapter on Friday but it took longer than I thought. Also I wanted to say, last episode of Transformers Prime Beast Hunter, Miko KICKED ASS! I'll update sooner for the next chapter, this time it will take place on 'Rock Bottom.'**


	19. Rock Bottom

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert! But all I see is…rock!" Miko grumbled.

It's been about a week when I found out that I was part cybertronian or the term as Ratchet would call Techno-Organic. Jacks mom, June found out about the autobots when Jack showed her the base. She was shocked when she found out about my secret from my mom, but has backed off slightly. It looks I gained a second overprotective mother.

"Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours," Jack reminded her.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting to see Paramore?!" She asked incredulously.

"Uh…" Jack pretended to think.

"FOREVER!" Miko screeched, "And it's their only U.S date!"

"There's a shock," Jack scoffed sarcastically, "I mean, who doesn't love obscure punk rock?"

"Jess, are sure you don't want to come with us, I got an extra ticket for you." Miko pleaded.

"I wish," I groaned. " But doctor Hatchet wouldn't let me, I practically had to beg in order to go with you guys on this mission." I sighed.

"It feels like forever being cooped up at base."

"Remind again about why you li-" I rushed over to Miko fast, as I covered her mouth before she could finish. Did she forget about our promise? Jack gave us curious look, but before he could say huge footsteps echo through the mine cave that we all at to wait outside for as I let go of Mikos mouth.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee said as she and Bulkhead walked out of the mine.

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested, "It's faint. But it's definitely Energon!"

"Whoa!" Miko gasped excitedly as she glanced back at Jack and I, which we gained interest as well.

"Doesn't make sense. This operation's been abandoned four, maybe five years. And Decepticons never Energon behind," Arcee pointed out.

"Uh…guys."

Bulkhead and Arcee immediately turned their attention to us as Jack and I pointed to the mine. When they turned around, they saw Miko was running inside.

"COOL!" Miko exclaimed as she disappeared into the darkness.

"She went in! Unbelievable!" Arcee scoffed.

"Really? Have you met her?" Jack pointed out..

"Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called as he went in after her.

"It would be kind of interesting to see," Jack admitted.

"If it were safe," I shrugged casually.

"A stripped mine could be structurally unstable, you two," Arcee warned.

"We promise to step lightly," Jack vowed jokingly as I nodded in agreement.

"Just don't tell your moms," Arcee relented as we both entered the mine for exploration.

_"Arcee, found something."_

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked into her commlink, strangely earning static in response, "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

The three of us just shrugged and continued our exploration. But I wasn't paying attention to it; my thoughts were on that box that mom gave me. She said she couldn't open it and thinks that I got the magic touch. She was wrong.

I couldn't get it open myself, Ratchet did a scan on box and it turned inconclusive. Whatever is in that box we won't know until we open it? Also, I continued practicing my abilities, but so far the powers I only discover were healing factor and telekinesis which was pretty cool. But I was strongly suggested that I should keep on practicing, which is why Ratchet never wants me to leave base.

My thoughts were cut by sound of familiar voices and bumping into Jack who froze in confusion, I looked his way and it was turn to freeze of what we saw.

Megatron and Starscream. Starscream was kneeling on the ground pleading for his life as Megatron held his blaster at him.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall simply cease to be!" Megatron decreed.

Starscream began whimpering and raising his arms to protect his face as he turned his head away. We when Starscream's red optics was on us. Arcee froze in horror behind us when Megatron turned to face them.

"Ah, it has been a while fleshing?" Megatron stared at me with a wicked smile. "Or should I even call you that?"

Arcee growled as she stood protectively in front of me. The last time I was in Megatron's grasp, I nearly got killed, and he said that I would make fine warrior as decepticon. Why was he interested in me? Could it be because I'm a Techno-organic and he knows it?

Megatron roared in frustration and opened fire on us. Instantly, Arcee swooped down, scooped Jack and I into her arms and dove out of the way. The shots instead hit the rock wall Arcee dove behind with Jack and me while placing us down. Arcee gave me a look that clearly read, 'Don't even think about fighting back'.

"Stay down!" Arcee warned as she looked out to see Megatron approaching as he continuously fired.

Arcee fired back at Megatron on his back. More shots hit Megatron on the arm, forcing his blaster to point upwards. However, that didn't stop Megatron from continuing to fire his shots. Each one hitting the ceiling above.

"Scrap!" I cursed.

A large chunk of the ceiling fell off and landed on top of Megatron. The force of the impact caused the ground to crumble beneath our feet. When they saw the drills disappear, they knew they had to run.

Arcee was barely able to make a step before the ground gave out beneath her. Jack and I watched in horror as we watched her fall into the dark depths, soon we found ourselves falling into darkness as well.

As the rocks delivered the harsh blows, I closed my eyes and began hoping and praying that we would get out alive.

**Normal POV**

Jack was coughing and spluttering as he dug his way to freedom. Stumbling around and sliding on rocks, he managed to stand upright and looked around for his missing friends.

"Arcee! Jessie!" Jack called, hoping he would hear an answer, "Oh scrap."

BANG!

Jack jumped and yelled in surprise as a huge rock landed a few feet from him. He turned around and saw a small figure lifting up another huge rock above its head, he knew who it was, but he couldn't believe it.

"Jessie?!" Jack cried as he raced after her.

"Jack!" Jessie grunted as she threw the rock the over way, breathing heavily as she allowed Jack to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…I think," Jessie answered with cough, Jack stared at her with a surprised look on his face. She noticed Jack staring while wiping the dust of her blue shirt and jeans.

"What?"

"D-Did you just throw a 10 ton rock over your head?" He pointed to the rock that she just thrown.

"I-I think so. Guess I'm super strong?" Jessie beamed proudly, until it was cut short when she notices someone missing.

"Where's Arcee?"

"I don't know. We'll find her though, C'mon." Jack vowed as he lead the way, with Jessie following.

As they made their way through the rubble and surveyed the damage, Jack couldn't help but notice how Jessie is changing so much. Ever since, discovering that she's actually part Cybertronian or Techno Organic, she's been practicing hard and discovering more about herself and her abilities. Occasionally there were times when something has been bugging her and she's not telling us about it. Like how she is right now. I'll have to ask about that later, now we have to focus on finding the others.

"Arcee?! Bulkhead?! Miko?!" Jack called out.

The only response Jack got was the echo of his voice all around him and Jessie.

The two teenagers began glancing around the area of the mine they were in. Hearing the sound of rubble crumbling, they and found a drill the Decepticons would use to find Energon hidden deep inside the rock structures.

"Well, that could come in handy," Jack remarked as they approached the drill, "Jess, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Everything's fine, why?" She shrugged innocently.

"You've been quit over the last few minutes, is something wrong?" Jessie didn't answer and only stared to ground. Jack sighed.

"I understand you don't want to talk about it, but someday people are gonna keep asking you about it." He noted.  
"I know that, but… let's just say that it's something personal ok." And they leave it at that.

Slowly, they made their way towards the drill and climbed onto it. Instinct grappled on Jack as he hit the buttons. Truthfully he didn't know what he was doing, but after, the screen lit up and the drill's engine came to life.

"Roll out," Jack muttered as they drove their way through the mine.

They drove through the different areas of the mine, searching for anyone and anything. But each new area of the mine looked the same to them. Eventually, they spotted something glowing.

"What's that?" Jessie asked as she pointed to a rock pile.

"Only one way to find out," Jack pointed out.

Jack drove the drill towards the pile and drilled a hole through it before backing out and coming to a stop. As they jumped off and stepped closer, they felt like their hearts stop beating , Because Megatron was entombed inside the rock pile.

"I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question," Megatron remarked.

Jack a few steps back, shocked by coming across the dark lord, while Jessie stood her ground and gave him a deadly glare.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity then right now," Megatron challenged with a sneer.

Jack and Jessie didn't act on his suggestion, Megatron was somewhat surprised.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day. Optimus would… Especially if he thought about what I …"

"No. He wouldn't," Jessie objected.

"Not like this," Jack added.

With those words said, Jack took the controls and steered the drill away from Megatron. As they left him behind to find the others, Megatron's voice could be heard calling after them,

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus. THE DAY I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!"

Jessie gritted her teeth and clenching her hands so tight, her knuckles turned white. She tried to retrain herself from throwing a 10 or 20 ton rock at Megatron, but she was told to never use her powers out of angry. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down.

"Let it go. We need to find the others," Jack reminded her. Jessie relaxed as they continue searching for the autobots and Miko.

As they got closer, they heard someone's voice, hoping it might be the others. But this voice belong to known of than the SIC of the Decepticons, Starscream.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin. My, you have your hands full don't you, Autobot?"

" It's Starscream," Jessie pointed out that caused her and Jack to worry.

"Do what you'd like to me, Starscream! But let the human go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Jack cried as he tried to force more speed into the drill.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain."

"Starscream! Don't push me!"

"You like playing with the big robots, don't you, little girl?"

They heard a surprise yell and a bang, signifying that Bulkhead finally lost it, he lifted his foot and kicked Starscream away from himself and Miko.

"THAT'S IT, AUTOBOT! I WILL-!"

"What! You'll what?! Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us?! Run, Miko!"

"Yes! Run, Miko! I would love to see you try! Really! I would!"

Right at that moment Jack and Jessie broke through the wall that relished Starscream's cries of surprise and pain as they drove over him with the drill. They came to a stop in front of Bulkhead and leant out so Bulkhead would know that it was them.

"Bull's-eye!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Jack! Jessie! Get Miko out of here! NOW!" Bulkhead pleaded, his voice strained.

Jack immediately jumped down and held his hand out to Miko to pull her up. Miko, however, glanced back at Bulkhead with a troubled expression

"Come on! Come on!" Jack begged.

" Let's go Miko!" Jessie added.

"RUN, MIKO!" Bulkhead screamed.

A single tear streamed down her face as she turned around and reached up to Jack. He grasped her hand and hauls her onto the drill.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko protested.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jessie reassured her as they drove away.

Jack backed up the driller which caused Miko to fall onto the platform, causing Jessie to fall down as well while trying to help her.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Miko asked worriedly.

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack said.

"Megatron's here too?!" Miko cried in disbelief.

Jack went to drive the rest of the way through the mine to find a way out. Until they came to a stop when they ran into someone.

"Arcee!" Jack sighed in relief.

"Are you children hurt?!" Arcee asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Jessie answered, " And I think we preferred to be called 'young adults' instead of children." Jessie joked.

"Bulkhead is in trouble!" Miko cried.

"Where is he?" Arcee demanded.

"Starscream's got him, over there" Jack answered pointed the location of where the two bots are.

"Jack, get Miko and Jessie out of here!" Arcee immediately instructed. With that Arcee took off to save Bulkhead.

* * *

Miko, Jack and Jessie were coughing and spluttering as Arcee and Bulkhead drove them out of the mine. After driving their way through the mine they remembered where they left off and managed to dig their way free.

"We could finish him. Here and now," Arcee stated.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead grumbled as he smashed his fists together.

"Would Optimus finish him?" Jack asked, causing Bulkhead and Arcee to freeze.

"No. He probably wouldn't," Arcee sighed.

"Not like this," Jack shook her head.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue him either, right?" Miko wanted to know.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead suggested.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You guys gotta see this." Jessie beamed as she ran towards a rock the size of car.

She grabbed the bottom and grunted as she lifted like it was nothing. She turned and saw the surprised look on everyone's face minus Jack who crossed his arms and smirk at everyone's reactions. Miko and Bulkheads jaw dropped, while Arcee froze with wide optics. Jessie smiled wondering how the rest of the team will react to her newfound ability, super strength.

**A/N: So what do you think? I thought I would add this chapter to show off one of her abilities. If any of you are asking for more, you'll find more about in the next chapter where Jessie will training and start getting closer to Ratchet ;D. Until then xXDreamer123Xx will update soon.**


End file.
